Wammy's
by chokomagedon
Summary: Cómo Mello, Matt y Near se conocieron en Wammy's House, y las relaciones que mantuvieron, desde diferentes puntos de vista. MelloxMatt, MelloxNear, MattxNear. Yaoi. ¡Capítulo final y epílogo!
1. Matt Recuerdos olvidados

Matt

**Recuerdos olvidados**

Bostezó. La vida cotidiana comenzaba demasiado temprano para su gusto. Todo era igual, igual, igual. No veía motivos, entonces, para que un día que todos sabían sería idéntico al anterior tuviese que comenzar a las siete de la mañana. La noche se le hacía necesariamente muy corta.

Observaba con cierta indiferencia el resultado de su último examen. Había obtenido, como de costumbre, el tercer puesto. Otra vez. Bueno, aquello no estaba para nada mal. No. Hacía mucho tiempo había decidido que no existía tal cosa. Todavía podía recordar las estrofas que lo hicieron llegar a semejante conclusión.

_Mieleni minun tekevi, aivoni ajattelevi _

_lähteäni laulamahan, saa'ani sanelemahan, _

_sukuvirttä suoltamahan, lajivirttä laulamahan…_

Dos jovencitas, vistiendo lo que parecían ser sus más costosas prendas de gala dentro de su posición económica, habían puesto ritmo con su violín y su voz entonada a aquellos versos antiguos. Él las observaba atentamente, embelesado, demasiado concentrado en sus manos y sus movimientos y las emotivas expresiones de sus rostros. Difícilmente fueran las palabras del poema lo que lo conmoviese, pues, a pesar de que su mente contaba con el conocimiento de un gran número de diversos idiomas, algún curioso mecanismo de autodefensa le había hecho olvidar el materno. Ni una palabra reconocía y, sin embargo, el recuerdo le seguía produciendo el mismo efecto. Aún no terminaba de comprender cómo la gente que, indiferente, caminaba alrededor de aquellos dos ángeles caídos capaces de convertir algo tan simple como un aparato fonador y un trozo de madera en un espectáculo tan celestial, ni siquiera se dignase a oírlas. Eran esas mismas manos las que más de una vez le habían dejado el cuerpo magullado o algún que otro hueso roto. Cinco dedos con sus respectivas uñas, palma y reverso. Esa misma boca la que le había dicho con tanta sinceridad que su existencia había sido fruto de un error, de un descuido. Una lengua, un par de labios, cuerdas vocales. ¿Cómo podía el ser humano hablar del bien o del mal, de cosas buenas o malas, cuando la gama de sus acciones era tan variada como inclasificable? Imposible. Sólo debían existir lo conveniente y lo inconveniente. Tan simple como eso.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí parado? Nos vamos a casa. Este par de putas no merecen ni los míseros centavos que han recolectado—había dicho su padre de turno antes de llevárselo arrastrando de un brazo por las frías calles de la ciudad. No sabía decir si se trataba de la tercera o cuarta vez que lo adoptaban. Antes de terminar allí. Entonces, todo pareció ir cobrando cierto sentido incongruente.

—Éste es Mello. Será tu compañero de cuarto.

También había tenido muchos compañeros de cuarto. No tantos como padres, pero sí una cantidad considerable como para que se le hiciera costumbre rotarlos. Algunos eran afortunados y salían de allí con nuevas familias. Otros, la mayoría, simplemente no encajaban en el extraño régimen de Wammy's House.

—Encantado. Soy Matt.

A Mello no se le notaba demasiado encantado. Tenía los labios curvados en una mueca de disgusto y los ojos escondidos debajo del prolijo flequillo rubio. Parecía tener su edad. Un año más, un año menos. De todas formas, las clases no se dividían por edades sino por capacidad. Decían que él se encontraba en una de las más avanzadas, así que Mello debía ser inteligente también.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a los pasillos donde se ubicaban las habitaciones de los varones. La de Matt era la anteúltima del lado izquierdo antes de los baños. No tenía nada en especial. Una ventana, un par de camas tendidas con sus respectivas mesitas de noche y un pequeño escritorio con algunos libros de estudio apilados a un costado. Había perdido la costumbre de adornar su cuarto con juguetes o calcos pegados en las paredes o ventanas. Probablemente, jamás la recuperaría.

Mello dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y arrojó su liviano equipaje al suelo antes de echarse sobre la cama y sacar del bolsillo de su chaqueta una barra de chocolate amargo. Matt lo observaba de pie. No que fuese una persona demasiado habladora, pero no estaba habituado a semejante… ¿indiferencia?

Mello carraspeó, quizás queriendo decirle que aún era conciente de su presencia. Sin embargo, no dio muestras de que ésta le molestase o no. No abría la boca excepto para darle otro bocado a su golosina.

—¿De dónde vienes?—se lanzó finalmente a preguntar. El aludido no le dirigió la mirada cuando respondió.

—De un orfanato de Edimburgo.

—¿Te trasladaron aquí por tus buenas calificaciones?

—No.

El entrecejo de Matt se frunció en un gesto de extrañeza. Todos los niños que eran transferidos a Wammy's House era debido a su alto coeficiente intelectual. ¿Qué razón había para que Mello fuese una excepción? Mirase por donde lo mirase, su nuevo compañero le resultaba bastante raro. Y no era el único al que le causaba tal impresión.

El día siguiente al que le introdujeran a Mello se presentó con una fuerte tormenta acompañada de rayos y fuertes ventiscas. Matt observaba sereno cómo las gotas furiosas estallaban y se deslizaban por los vidrios de su ventana. No le deprimía ese tipo de clima. Más bien era capaz de transmitirle cierta paz. Además, si Matt no fuera tan amante de admirar las tormentas, no habría visto lo que vio en el patio esa tarde después de clases. Un grupo de cinco niños salió a la intemperie, resguardados bajo el angosto techo que recubría la entrada al patio cubierto. Pocos instantes después, uno de ellos fue arrojado al suelo, rodando algunos metros entre charcos y barro. El resto del grupo rió. Matt apenas llegó a oír lo que decían cuando abrió los vidrios y se asomó por la ventana.

—¡Loreto!—exclamó uno de los niños entre risas.—¿Qué hiciste¿No te han enseñado que a las damas no se las golpea?

Más risas. Y Mello continuaba en el suelo, su cabello cubriéndole el rostro entero, los puños cerrados.

—A los mentirosos hay que castigarlos, sean niños o niñas. Él dijo que es un niño, pero con ese corte de pelo y ese cuerpo pequeñito, yo no le creo nada.

—¡O es una niña mentirosa, o un niño marica!

Tras proferir aquellas burlas, se acercaron al cuerpo inmóvil y comenzaron a agredirlo a patadas y escupidas. Matt supo que ya había visto suficiente y se echó a correr a toda velocidad en dirección al patio. Él también había sido víctima de golpizas y burlas apenas trasladado al orfanato, pero en esta ocasión se estaban pasado. Aunque no era su obligación, sintió la repentina necesidad de prestar ayuda. Sin embargo, al llegar al patio, las burlas y los golpes habían cesado. Mello se encontraba ahora de pie en medio de los niños que, lloriqueando, se sostenían con fuerza la nariz ensangrentada o alguna extremidad lastimada. Su cabello revuelto y sus ropas enlodadas le otorgaban cierta apariencia bestial, contrastando con su expresión seria.

—Mala conducta—dijo en voz muy baja.

—¿Eh?

—Me trasladaron por mala conducta.

* * *

Roger no se mostró demasiado feliz al enterarse de la primera pelea en la que se vio involucrado el nuevo pupilo. Claro que, debido a su historial de mala conducta, no terminaría de creerse que todo había sido cuestión de defensa propia.

—Mello—carraspeó el anciano antes de comenzar con su esperado sermón.—Sabrás que estoy enterado de tu comportamiento en el anterior orfanato donde viviste. Supongo que no fue sabio de mi parte el creer que no lo repetirías aquí.

El menor clavó las uñas en sus propias rodillas. La verdad expuesta suele doler, sí, pero más aún cuando está malinterpretada. Sin embargo, no le quedaban fuerzas para objetar y defenderse. Ya las había gastado todas en recibir insultos y romper narices.

—No me parece conveniente castigarte el segundo día de tu llegada, pero me gustaría que no se volviera a repetir.

Mello separó los labios para decir algo. Probablemente con el objetivo de evitar que el viejo se hiciera ilusiones. Sin embargo, el niño a su lado, que hasta el momento había guardado silencio, se lo impidió.

—No fue culpa de Mello, Roger. Los niños lo insultaron y lo agredieron primero. Él sólo se defendía. No fue su culpa.

No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo explicarlo, pero percibió que algo se movía dentro de Mello luego de que hiciera aquella declaración.

* * *

—No era necesario.

Matt detuvo de pronto su andar, pero continuó caminando por el pasillo al ver que su compañero no se frenaba. La tormenta había amainado, aunque no del todo.

—No era necesario que me defendieras. Yo puedo cuidarme solo.

—Al menos… al menos Roger comprendió que no fue culpa tuya—fue todo lo que pudo decir. Se encontraba algo sorprendido por la reacción de Mello.—¿No deberías darme las gracias?

En lugar de un agradecimiento, lo que recibió fue un fuerte empujón que lo dejó tendido en el suelo helado.

—¡No tengo nada que agradecerte¡No necesito tu mugrosa ayuda!

Y lo perdió de vista cuando se echó a correr escaleras arriba.

* * *

_Sanat suussani sulavat, puhe'et putoelevat, _

_kielelleni kerkiävät, hampahilleni hajoovat._

Despertó tras el cuarto zamarreo. Solía dormir profundamente, en especial cuando soñaba. Había tenido un sueño acerca de su niñez. Las únicas pistas que poseía acerca de ella eran los sueños que tenía esporádicamente acerca de personas cuyos rostros ya no ocupaban un sitio en su memoria conciente, y el recuerdo de las dos muchachas y su música. Gruñó, molesto, al verse traído a la fuerza al mundo de la vigilia. Era la primera vez que reparaba en el color de ojos de Mello, los cuales lo observaban a unos veinte centímetros de distancia.

—¿Qué… qué quieres?

—Sígueme—contestó a secas.

Matt obedeció. No porque Mello lo estuviese obligando, sino porque ya se encontraba desvelado y era demasiado temprano como para que hiciera otra cosa más que aburrirse hasta la hora del desayuno. Evitando emitir cualquier tipo de sonido, ni siquiera con los pies, llegaron al extenso jardín del orfanato. Algunos juegos de parque y canteros en fila sobresalían entre el césped bien cortado. Mello, luego de asegurarse de que nadie estuviese en las alrededores para verlo, se acercó a uno de los canteros y arrancó algunas frutillas de su planta.

—¡Mello¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Ese es un proyecto de ciencias de los niños más pequeños… ¡No conviene…!

—Ten—lo interrumpió, ofreciéndole un par de rechonchas y rojas frutillas.—Se ven deliciosas¿no?

—Pero…

Terminó por aceptarlas. Tomó una de las frutillas que le ofrecía y se la llevó a la boca. Mello, por su parte, sacó una barra de chocolate y comenzó a degustarla. No parecía demasiado interesado en las frutillas. ¿Acaso era aquello una forma de disculparse con Matt por su comportamiento del día anterior? Aunque no era del todo conveniente lo que hacían, ese pensamiento lo reconfortaba un poco. Mello le contagió la sonrisa. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír.

—Enseguida vuelvo. Voy al lavabo—comentó el rubio antes de dirigirse al interior del orfanato.

Matt se sentó en el pasto y continuó comiendo las demás frutillas que su compañero había arrancado. En verdad estaban deliciosas.

Mello no tardó en regresar. No caminaba solo. Roger se encontraba a su lado, su rostro expresando severidad pura. La sonrisa de Mello no se había borrado para nada.

* * *

Imperdonable. Esa era la palabra que Roger había utilizado para describir su acto. Vergonzoso también. Antes de salir de su despacho con hojas y hojas repletas de tarea como castigo, el anciano lo detuvo por un momento y le dijo algo referido a lo inconveniente que podría llegar a resultarle la mala influencia de Mello, y que lo cambiaría de habitación de ser necesario. Salió de allí sin contestarle. Para su sorpresa, Mello lo aguardaba en el pasillo, aún risueño.

—¿Ya te has divertido suficiente?—preguntó sin pararse. No le importaba la respuesta, fuera ésta afirmativa o negativa.

—¿Estaban ricas?

—¿Eh?

—Las frutillas…

El instante en que Matt se detuvo fue suficiente para que el otro lo tomase de improviso del brazo y se acercase a él lo bastante como para besarle en los labios. Permaneció paralizado el tiempo que tardó Mello en ponerle fin al beso y dejarlo solo en el pasillo. Pasarían muchos años antes de que Matt comprendiera que, de la misma forma en la que él había rechazado el mal y el bien, Mello había conocido el lenguaje del cuerpo como la única forma de expresar su sentir.

* * *

Continuará...


	2. El Sueño

Advertencia: Lemon. Explícito. Como Dios manda.

* * *

**El sueño**

Y los años pasaron. Jamás hubiese imaginado que Mello llegase a superarlo en las notas. No porque no lo considerara capaz, sino debido a que era difícil pensar que detrás de aquel niño problemático y rebelde se encontrase el primer alumno del orfanato. Cuando le preguntaba por qué se esforzaba tanto, solía dirigirle una mirada severa y contestarle que lo hacía porque le habían dicho que no podría hacerlo. Alguien, alguna vez, le había dicho que era y sería un bueno para nada. Alguien, alguna vez, le había ordenado que se comportara correctamente. Pero Mello no gustaba de hablar sobre su pasado. Prefería, como si así fuera capaz de borrar lo ocurrido, vivir para el futuro. Para, algún día, llevar el nombre de L.

Por otro lado, su obsesión con el estudio no le quitaba tiempo para sus inagotables travesuras, cada vez más terribles, en las que Matt siempre se veía involucrado. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que el único momento en que Mello no se encontrase meditando sobre sus calificaciones o su próxima maldad fuera durante la Misa. Entonces, guardaba el más completo respeto y se comportaba como el más impecable monaguillo. Por lo poco que sabía, se atrevía a suponer que, en tiempos difíciles, Dios había sido su único amparo. Creía comprenderlo.

_Kyrie, Kyrie eleison_

_Kyrie, Kyrie eleison_

Desvió la mirada para observar a su compañero. Allí se encontraba, el cuerpo relajado y la luz multicolor que atravesaba los vitraux brillando en su cabello. Demasiado concentrado en rogarle piedad al Señor como para devolverle la mirada. Matt, en cambio, no sentía necesidad de pedir perdón.

Las visiones nocturnas acerca de su niñez nada habían mermado. Los rostros olvidados seguían allí, las muchachas seguían allí, aunque no fueran suficientes para resolver el enigma de su pasado. No que le interesase mucho tampoco. Tenía ahora un nuevo asunto en el que pensar. Un nuevo sueño que se había unido a los anteriores. Ese sueño no trataba ni más ni menos que del momento en que Mello le diera aquel repentino beso. No faltaban el cielo despejado o el sabor a frutillas. Pero el sueño no se detenía allí, pues en cada nueva noche que se presentaba en su mente, algo que no había sucedido en la realidad ni en el sueño anterior tenía lugar en el jardín de Wammy's House. Primero, lo único diferente era la duración del beso. Sus labios permanecían unidos un largo rato mientras mantenían los ojos cerrados. Pero luego, a medida que su edad le fue permitiendo conocer el cuerpo humano en su totalidad y las funciones y reacciones de ciertas partes, el sueño continuó alargándose. En cierto momento, Mello colocaba una mano en su nuca y otra sobre su mejilla y hacía presión para que el beso fuera más que un simple roce, hasta que sus labios se separaran, permitiendo libre acceso a la calidez y humedad de la boca del otro. El corazón de Matt palpitaba con rapidez con sólo recordar la lengua de su compañero masajeando hábilmente la suya. Un par de noches más tarde, su yo del sueño estiró su mano, hasta entonces inmóvil, para terminar en la entrepierna de Mello, acariciando sobre la ropa. A partir de allí, cada vez que despertaba de ese sueño, debía lavar sus sábanas y su pijama. No era lo que más le perturbaba.

—¡Matt!

La voz de su compañero lo arrancó de sus meditaciones. La Misa había terminado, por lo cual tendrían la tarde libre hasta la cena. Lo normal era que Mello se la pasase estudiando, aunque algo le decía que ésta sería una de esas tantas excepciones.

—¿Qué te parece si hoy nos damos una vuelta por el pabellón de las niñas?

Inconveniente. La propuesta no podría haber sonado más inconveniente. Y, sin embargo, apenas algunos minutos después, se encontraban los dos invadiendo territorio prohibido. De haber tenido nueve años como cuando se conocieron, Mello saciaría su sed de insurrecto con desordenar cuartos y destripar algunos osos de felpa. Pero Matt no había sido el único en ir descubriendo las nuevas necesidades hormonales. Por eso ya no bastaba con el llanto de las niñas como recompensa a sus travesuras.

—¡Hazte a un lado, tonto¡No me dejas ver!

El sitio desde donde espiaban no era ni muy amplio ni lo suficientemente cómodo como para alojarlos a los dos. Se trataba de un cuartito para guardar elementos de limpieza que se ubicaba justo al lado del baño de niñas. Exceptuándolos a ellos, parecía que el pequeño agujero en la pared había pasado perfectamente desapercibido. Convenientemente.

* * *

Corrieron a las duchas de los varones. Ya se habían retrasado bastante y llegarían tarde para la cena. Roger los regañaría como tantas otras veces. Entonces, mientras se desvestían a los apurones, Matt preguntó algo sin saber con exactitud por qué. 

—¿Te gustaría tener una novia?

Mello lo miró, sorprendido por la pregunta, y luego rió con fuerza.

—¿Novia¡Pero si las niñas de aquí son tan feas! Ya las has visto, ni siquiera tienen pechos aún. ¿Por qué habría de querer que alguna de ellas fuera mi novia? Qué tontería.

Le concedió la razón, más o menos. No que las niñas del orfanato le parecieran horribles como Mello insinuaba, pero hasta ahora ninguna de ellas había logrado captar su atención. Sin embargo…

—Entonces¿por qué las espías si no te parecen bonitas?

—No lo sé. ¿No te resulta divertido?

* * *

_Bendícenos, Señor, y bendice estos alimentos que vamos a tomar._

Habían llegado justo a tiempo para el comienzo de la cena, con el cabello aún goteando. Afortunadamente, ningún maestro los vio entrar corriendo y sentarse de un salto en sus sitios habituales. Mello se había encargado de ganarse el respeto de todos los pupilos, tanto por sus buenas calificaciones como por su habilidad en las peleas. Ya nadie se atrevía a burlarse de su corte de pelo.

_Bendice a quienes los han preparado, y da su pan a quienes no lo tienen._

Matt siempre se sentaba a su lado. Era su socio en las travesuras, su fiel compañero, aunque raras veces se entrometiera en los pleitos que Mello solía ocasionar intencionalmente. Estando tan cerca, le gustaba mirar cómo el rubio pronunciaba la oración con devoción extrema. Terminó por aceptar que la combinación del sueño erótico recurrente y el espiar a las niñas no era para nada conveniente. Debía quitarle la mirada de encima a Mello.

_Por Jesucristo, nuestro Señor._

Urgente.

_Amén._

—¿Qué miras?

—Nada.

—¿Y tú?—le preguntó, llevándose un bocado de pasta a la boca.

—¿Y yo qué?

—¿Te gustaría tener una novia?—susurró.

El rostro de Matt jamás había experimentado semejante enrojecimiento. Nunca se había puesto tan nervioso debido a una pregunta tan tonta.

—N-no, claro que no.

—Eso pensé.

* * *

Era lo bastante temprano y lo suficientemente tarde para que los pasillos de Wammy's House estuviesen desiertos. Transitaba a paso rápido dichos pasillos, casi al trote, rogando no encontrarse con nadie en su camino. Por suerte, llegó a donde se proponía sin ser interceptado. Se quitó la ropa limpia como había hecho hacía poco más de una hora con la sucia, abrió el grifo y se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Aguardó algunos instantes. La sensación sin duda era reconfortante, pero aquella molestia no le permitiría disfrutar nada hasta que la hiciera desaparecer. Por supuesto que no era la primera vez que le ocurría. Sabía cómo funcionaba. 

Cuando dirigió la mano empapada a su entrepierna, la imagen de Mello ya ocupaba su mente por completo. Procuró pensar que eran sus dedos, largos y delgados, los que se cerraban alrededor de su virilidad erecta. Su lengua la que le lamía los labios. Pronto, un calor que nada tenía que ver con la ducha se expandía por todo su cuerpo, concentrándose en su erección doliente. Dios. Pensaba que si fuese el verdadero Mello quien le procurase aquellas caricias en lugar de él mismo, estaba seguro que explotaría de placer. Aún así, el mero recuerdo de su compañero era capaz de excitarlo de una manera casi exagerada. Lindaba con lo insufrible.

—Mh… Mello…

Aguantando la respiración, metió la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua, apoyando el peso sobre su mano libre para lograr concentrarse mejor en el placer que se estaba autoprovocando. No tardaría mucho más. Unos instantes antes de alcanzar el clímax, se acercó a los azulejos que recubrían la pared y deslizó su lengua sobre ellos. La piel de Mello no sería tan rígida ni tan helada. Él se la imaginaba suave y tibia, y el vapor del baño se encargaba de nublar sus sentidos, ayudando a que su sentido del tacto también se la imaginase así. Se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar un grito en el momento en que ya no pudo aguantarlo más y los azulejos se mancharon de la blanquecina sustancia producida por su cuerpo.

Se dejó caer al suelo, jadeando y colmando sus pulmones del aire anteriormente negado. Observó los restos que aún goteaban por la pared mientras su instinto animal se iba apagando. Siempre, en ese preciso momento, lo asaltaba una especie de culpa. Una punzada de remordimiento por haber entrometido a su compañero en sus costumbres enfermas. Y no se cansaba de preguntar por qué, si con ello no hacía daño a nadie. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de culpa seguía allí, cada vez que tenía un orgasmo pensando en Mello.

¿Por qué?

* * *

—¿Adónde habías ido? 

Mello se encontraba recostado en la cama boca abajo, con algunos libros desparramados a su alrededor, cuando Matt regresó a la habitación. Eran cerca de las once.

—¿Te volviste a bañar?—le preguntó, notando su cabello mojado. —Si acabamos de hacerlo hace un rato.

—Simplemente me entraron ganas de darme otro baño.

Sin decir nada más, abrió la puerta del armario y sacó su pijama. Se sentía bastante agotado. Mello no se movía excepto para pasar las páginas de lo que sea estuviese leyendo, así que no reparó en el sonrojo de su compañero cuando éste se quitó la ropa.

Una vez cambiado, Matt dejó la ropa que acababa de quitarse sobre la silla y se arrojó sobre la cama, dispuesto a dormir. Volvería a tener aquel sueño, estaba seguro.

—¿No apagas la luz? Mañana podrás seguir estudiando, ahora quiero dormir. ¿Por favor?

—No estoy estudiando.

La corta respuesta de Mello sonaba más a algo dicho para provocar otra pregunta que a una respuesta en sí. Tuvo éxito en despertar la curiosidad de Matt, quien, al ver que no estaba dispuesto a decirle lo que estaba haciendo en lugar de lo que siempre hacía, abandonó su cama de un salto para dirigirse a la vecina.

—¿Qué diablos se supone que haces, entonces, niño no-modelo?

Mello esbozó una sonrisa, sabiendo a la perfección a qué se refería con la frase "niño no-modelo".

—¿Qué demonios…?

De todas las cosas posibles, aquella era una de las últimas imaginadas. Una revista no apta para menores de edad. Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba bien, no era tan sorprendente que Mello estuviese viendo algo así.

—¿De dónde la robaste?

—No seas imbécil, Matt—rió.—La compré en la misma tienda de la ciudad donde tú compras los cigarrillos.

—Oh.

Las neuronas de Matt conectaron de tal forma que supo que era hora de callar y dejar de hacer más preguntas. Estaba seguro que nadie en el orfanato había descubierto su pequeño vicio… hasta el momento. Y si Mello lo había mencionado de manera tan despreocupada e indirecta era por dos motivos: o porque era la pura verdad lo que decía, o porque lo estaba amenazando con delatarlo si él lo hacía. Suspiró. No terminaba de entender por qué Mello era tan desconfiado, y menos con él, que siempre estaba dispuesto a seguirlo en sus travesuras no tan convenientes. Por supuesto que no lo delataría por la revista, sea de donde fuere que la hubiese sacado. Las amenazas estaban de más.

—¿Lo ves? Éstas sí que son mujeres. Al menos tienen pechos y curvas—decía el rubio mientras pasaba una página tras otra. A medida que avanzaba, las imágenes iban haciéndose más explícitas y fuertes. Por alguna razón estúpida, Matt comenzó a sentirse incómodo, y procuró concentrarse en mantener la respiración a un ritmo normal. Mello, en cambio, no se veía muy diferente a cuando miraba las ilustraciones de cualquier libro de estudio. Observaba con el entrecejo fruncido los pechos descubiertos y las bragas diminutas, sin exteriorizar ninguna reacción. —Eso es todo—concluyó al llegar a la última página, y cerró la revista antes de esconderla en un cajón entre sus historietas. Luego, apagó la luz.

Permanecieron callados algunos instantes, ambos recostados boca abajo y cubiertos por la misma frazada. Hacía algo de frío.

—¿Ya has besado a alguien, Matt?—la voz de Mello rompió el silencio.

—Aún no—respondió, somnoliento, sabiendo que Mello estaba obviando aquel incidente de cuando eran pequeños. Teniendo en cuenta la gran posibilidad de que éste lo hubiese olvidado.

El cansancio le llevaba bastante ventaja como para que lograse prestarle suficiente atención y comenzaran una charla en lugar de dormir. A punto de entregarse por completo a los brazos de Morfeo, creyó percibir el hedor a podredumbre colmando la calle y distinguir el brillo de los ojos de las jóvenes músicas.

_Mieleni minun tekevi, aivoni ajattelevi…_

Algo acarició su hombro de pronto. Era un contacto tibio y suave, reconfortante, casi tanto como el aliento húmedo que soplaba en su nuca. Miró en todas las direcciones, pero no parecía haber nadie a su alrededor responsable de provocarle aquellas sensaciones, y se había alejado bastante de su padrastro…

_lähteäni laulamahan, saa'ani sanelemahan, _

_sukuvirttä suoltamahan, lajivirttä laulamahan…_

"_Matt, Matt."_

Y cuando ya no se encontró en las heladas calles de Varkaus, sino en su habitación del orfanato Wammy's House en Inglaterra, su cuerpo reaccionó con un leve respingo. Tardó en convencerse de que los dedos que le acariciaban tiernamente el hombro y el aliento en su nuca pertenecían a Mello. Pero no se atrevió a rechazarlo. No después del sueño. Permaneció inmóvil cual estatua, exceptuando el temblor de su cuerpo y el tono rosado que fueron adquiriendo sus mejillas, mientras las dos opciones de dejar la mente en blanco o preguntarse un millón de cosas mantenían un conflicto dentro suyo.

Mello, más estimulado que cohibido por su inmovilidad, fue descendiendo sus caricias y dirigiéndolas a su pecho, para luego introducir la mano en su pijama delicada pero decididamente.

¿Por qué?

¿Qué enfermiza razón residía en ellos capaz de hacerles desear exactamente lo mismo?

Quizás fue esa la pregunta más urgente y la más complicada de responder. Pero ni Mello ni las circunstancias estaban dispuestos a concederle tregua para meditar al respecto, pues enseguida el aliento dejó de soplar para materializarse en pequeños besos y lametones mojados sobre su cuello. Sus bocas estaban cada vez más cerca, peligrosamente cerca. Para su pesar, Matt ya no pudo controlar la velocidad de su respiración como lo había hecho minutos atrás, así que a los pocos segundos sus labios se encontraban separados inspirando y exhalando a milímetros de los de Mello. Aún pudiendo adelantarse a lo que vendría, era imposible negar que no se sorprendió cuando sus bocas finalmente se unieron. Fue un beso brusco, intenso, como si estuviese a un paso de morir de sed y Mello fuese el último manantial que quedara en el mundo. Muy diferente era el beso con el que soñaba casi todas las semanas. Más allá de eso, no lograba creer que aquello en verdad estuviese ocurriendo. Superaba toda comprensión y entendimiento. Y aún así…

Su saliva mezclándose con la de Mello y su lengua jugueteando con la suya dentro y fuera de sus bocas produjo un efecto similar al de mil agujas clavándose placenteramente en el bajo vientre de Matt. A pesar de anhelar que el beso durase para siempre, éste tuvo que romperlo al sentir un dedo ejerciendo cierta presión sobre uno de sus pezones. Pero no emitió más que un jadeo, como si romper el silencio reinante fuese un pecado más grave que el que estaban cometiendo.

Tenía que hacer algo. Tomar a Mello de las muñecas y rogarle que se detuviera, que ya no lo tocara ni besara, o, de lo contrario, no sabía lo que podría llegar a hacer. Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar. Sintió miedo. Pero cuando la excitación se fue apoderando de él, desapareció toda amistad y tabú y prejuicio, quedando sólo un montón de hormonas funcionando correctamente de acuerdo a su edad y a la situación en la que se encontraba. Dejaron de existir derechos para las razones. Todo dejó de existir. Excepto él y Mello y su lengua sobre su cuello y la yema de sus dedos deslizándose por su piel temblorosa.

Entonces volvieron a besarse, con la diferencia de que esta vez fue Matt quien acortó la distancia casi inexistente. Procuró hundirse en él hasta saborear cada rincón y robarle hasta la última gota de aliento. Era ya demasiado tarde, su cuerpo se movía por propia voluntad. Se sentía excitado como nunca antes y se sorprendía al descubrir que el placer de tocar y ser tocado resultaba ser más sublime de lo imaginado. Tocar y ser tocado por Mello…

Fue al pensar en ello que un atisbo de conciencia pareció regresar a él. Porque de pronto se encontró recordando la razón por la cual había decidido seguirlo, defenderlo, apoyarlo, al parecer sin importar que eran más las veces que se perjudicaba que las que recibía beneficios. Sin embargo, había algo más. Una razón que lindaba con lo irrazonable.

¿Era estar con Mello conveniente o inconveniente?

Nunca le había costado tanto definir si algo le convenía o no. De hecho, le resultaba muy simple. Pero Mello… Mello era toda una incertidumbre. Quizás, un inconveniente aceptable. ¿Agradable?

Por enésima vez no logró llegar a ninguna conclusión nueva, pues ese atisbo de conciencia se esfumó tan rápido como apareció en cuanto sintió una mano dirigiéndose hacia abajo… muy abajo… hasta el elástico de su pijama. Debió haber sucedido todo demasiado rápido, pues en cuanto la idea de detenerlo surgió en su mente, Mello ya estaba hurgando debajo de su ropa interior para tomar su erección… y la idea de detenerlo se disolvió al igual que la de guardar silencio.

—¡Ahh!

Si los besos y las caricias habían sido lo suficientemente placenteros como para haberlo encendido de aquella forma, la sensación de ser masturbado por el protagonista de sus fantasías y sus sueños húmedos superaba toda experiencia excitante vivida anteriormente. Era un millón de veces mejor que tocarse a sí mismo pensando en él…

—Mh… Mello…

La mano de Mello se movía con maestría mientras la respiración de Matt se hacía más y más pesada, los gemidos más difíciles de contener. No aguantaría mucho de seguir las cosas así… Fue entonces cuando Mello se detuvo de pronto, quitando su mano y sentándose sobre la cama. Suspiró. ¿Acaso eso era todo?

No tardó en descubrir lo equivocado que estaba, pues enseguida volvió a sentir aquel contacto tibio sobre su piel. Otra vez ese doloroso pero placentero pinchazo en su entrepierna. La ropa interponiéndose entre sus cuerpos estorbaba más que nunca, y Mello pareció pensar lo mismo al mismo tiempo, pues comenzó a tirar de la camiseta de su pijama hacia arriba hasta quitárselo. Matt lo imitó. Ahora sus torsos estaban al descubiertos, expuestos al frío pero libres de sentirse mutuamente. Cada roce quemaba como fuego las pieles erizadas y algo cubiertas de sudor. Se abrazaron con fuerza y buscaron sus bocas en la oscuridad, uniéndose en un beso más salvaje y profundo que los anteriores. Más húmedo.

Pero ahora que habían dado un paso más allá, los besos ya no eran suficientes para acallar sus instintos. Volver atrás era impensable. Por ello Mello fue de a poco empujándolo hasta dejarlo tendido boca arriba en la cama, y retomó su tarea de deshacerse de todo lo que obstaculizara a sus sentidos.

Matt deseó entonces que la oscuridad no fuese tan total. Que la escasa luz de la calle que se colaba por la rendija de la ventana hubiese alumbrado más que los contornos de los objetos. Porque deseaba ver la expresión que se dibujaba en el rostro de su compañero cuando éste se deshacía de todas sus prendas y lo dejaba así, desnudo, completamente indefenso y a su merced. Pero más que eso lo deseaba para apreciar él la desnudez de Mello, su figura pálida y estilizada, su rostro perfecto, sus ojos brillando de pura lujuria.

Algunos instantes se sucedieron mientras Mello se ocupaba de quitarse sus propios pantalones y ropa interior. Instantes que sirvieron para aumentar la expectativa y la ansiedad y para notar cómo los latidos de cada uno se habían incrementado al extremo.

La espera se estaba alargando demasiado… Al menos eso pensaba Matt antes de ver la figura de Mello inclinándose en dirección a su entrepierna. Sintió sus dedos cerrándose nuevamente alrededor de la base de su miembro, pero eso no fue nada comparado al momento en que la punta de su lengua entró en contacto con éste. Si había algo más capaz de hacerle perder la cabeza por completo esa noche, era la sedosa cabellera de Mello desparramada sobre la parte baja de su abdomen y su lengua húmeda deslizándose a ritmo tortuoso por su virilidad mientras sus manos en ningún momento se quedaban quietas. Aunque esa situación también formaba parte de sus sueños recurrentes, semejante gozo se encontraba lejos de haber sido imaginado.

No pensaba cuando se incorporó y su brazo se dirigió hacia el miembro también erguido de su compañero. Fue un movimiento mecánico, puro instinto. Tal acción pareció tener cierto efecto considerable, pues un gemido escapó de la garganta de Mello, quien se apresuró a ahogarlo tomando el miembro empapado que se alzaba enfrente suyo completamente dentro de su boca.

—¡¡Ahhh¡Mello¡Mello!

Ridículo era imaginar que a esa altura Matt fuese capaz de contener sus gritos. No existían más niños ni Roger ni orfanato. Sólo Mello y su lengua y sus manos y su nombre para ser gritado una y otra vez. La necesidad de obtener más y más placer de ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba.

—¡Mello… voy a…!

Sabía que explotaría en cualquier momento, pero la advertencia no tuvo la respuesta esperada. Todo lo contrario. Sintió el rostro de Mello hundirse aún más en su entrepierna y aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos y lamidas. Un par de segundos fueron suficientes para que ambas manos de Matt se incrustaran en su cabeza, enredando los dedos entre algunas hebras de cabello rubio húmedo por la transpiración, y éste dejase escapar su esencia dentro de la boca de Mello, apretando los dientes para que ese último grito no fuese tan sonoro como podría haberlo sido.

Se dejó caer sobre el caos de sábanas y ropa, jadeando, bañado en sudor. Temblaba de pies a cabeza debido a las consecuencias del orgasmo. Poco a poco, fue recuperando el aliento y aflojando la presión de sus párpados. A pesar de que todo lo que sus ojos percibían era oscuridad pura, el abrirlos de cierta forma sirvió para arrancarlo de las puertas del Cielo donde se encontraba. Fue como si la burbuja en la que había entrado se rompiese y el frío del que lo había protegido hubiese helado el sudor que cubría su piel. Aún quieto como estaba y cegado por la falta de luz, creyó ver a Mello estirar el brazo hasta la mesita de noche y oyó un ruido de papeles. ¿Estaba sacando pañuelos descartables para limpiarse? Quizás en el momento en que Matt desatendió la satisfacción de su compañero, éste se ocupase de procurársela él mismo y ahora tenía la mano manchada con sus propios jugos. Era una posibilidad a la que no prestó demasiada atención, pues el agotamiento, del cual se había olvidado completamente, lo tenía de nuevo casi derrotado.

Sintió de pronto un par de labios posándose sobre los suyos. Labios suaves, algo hinchados, aunque la saliva de ambos que antes humedecía su superficie ya se había secado. Matt percibió el sabor de su propia esencia en ellos, o eso creyó, antes de caer profundamente dormido.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

Uff... Creo que es el lemon más largo que he escrito. Casi la mitad del capítulo, y no es que sea un capítulo tan corto xD

Como sea... No estoy bien de ánimos ni tengo demasiado optimismo con respecto a esto, así que les pido disculpas en caso de que me tarde mucho en actualizar, o si directamente no vuelvo a actualizar. Gracias por leer y a los que me dejaron reviews.


	3. Vicio

Bien, antes que nada, perdón por la tardanza. Tal como dije en el anterior capítulo, había posibilidades de que no siguiera con esta historia porque no tenía muchos ánimos en cuanto a ella. Ahora... no sé, cambié de opininón y me dieron ganas de seguirla. Espero que disfruten este capítulo.

Advertencias: Más y más lemon.

* * *

**Vicio**

Había siempre una atmósfera muy peculiar en el cuarto de Matt. Una mezcla de olor a encierro y a la infinita reserva de chocolate de uno de sus residentes y a un dejo amargo producto de algún antiguo cigarrillo imprudente. Por ello, cuando la ya familiar alarma del reloj lo despertó en la mañana, enseguida supo que algo era diferente. Uno de los tantos aromas característicos de la habitación sobresalía más que de costumbre. Para nada le desagradaba ese cambio, pero no lograba identificar de qué se trataba. A qué olían las sábanas… Hasta que recordó. Esa no era su cama.

El vértigo en el pecho fue inmediato. Su cuerpo experimentó una variedad de no muy agradables sensaciones mientras las imágenes se reproducían sin control en su mente.

—_Nh… Mello…_

Pálido como un muerto, abandonó la cama con movimientos torpes. No parecían haber señales de Mello por ninguna parte. ¿Qué tan temprano se había levantado?

_Quizás los suficiente para evitar verlo._

Mientras arrastraba los pies por el pasillo, Matt pensó que últimamente pasaba más tiempo en el baño que en cualquier otra parte. Era domingo, así que la mayoría de los niños debía estar aún durmiendo o desperezándose en sus respectivas habitaciones. Al estirar la mano hacia el grifo, se dio cuenta que los pies no eran lo único en pesarle. Además, un pinchazo que mezclaba culpa con algo de vergüenza se hacía sentir a la altura de su corazón cada vez que un nuevo recuerdo de la noche anterior regresaba a su memoria.

No perdió tiempo en mórbidos rituales dedicados a su amigo. Lavó su cuerpo lo más rápido que pudo, deshaciéndose de los restos de fluidos compartidos, salió de la ducha y se vistió para salir a dar un paseo. El aire fresco de los últimos días invernales le sentó bien durante su caminata hacia el lugar donde solía comprar sus cigarrillos, una tiendita algo alejada del orfanato. Había pensado que allí nadie le vería disfrutar con tranquilidad del tabaco. Ahora lo dudaba.

Luego de su compra habitual, abrió el paquete y se sentó en un escalón a fumar, aún preguntándose adónde habría ido Mello a esas horas de la mañana.

_Quizás lo suficientemente lejos para evitar cruzárselo._

Sacudió la cabeza ante tal pensamiento, sin terminar de comprender qué era lo que lo hacía sentir tan culpable. Después de todo, no había sido él el causante.

Intentando relajarse lo mejor posible, ahuyentó de su mente todo pensamiento que no le resultase cómodo, aunque, de vez en cuando, no pudo evitar por reflejo mirar a ambos lados de la calle en busca de una familiar melena rubia que nunca apareció.

* * *

De vuelta en Wammy's House, su ansiedad, en lugar de languidecer, pareció incrementarse más y más a medida que recorría las salas repletas de niños pero carentes de la única persona a quien le interesaba ver. Finalmente, optó por salir al patio. Allí, algunos compañeros suyos jugaban a la pelota despreocupadamente. Ninguno de ellos tenía melena rubia. Se dirigía a sentarse en el pasto, abatido, cuando una voz conocida lo hizo detenerse en seco.

—¡Matt!

Se giró casi en cámara lenta, como en las películas dramáticas de las que Mello tanto se burlaba. Allí estaba su melena rubia, limpia y brillante, agitándose al compás de la brisa fresca.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? Te estaba buscando. ¡Juguemos!—exclamó su amigo, arrojándole con fuerza la pelota que sostenía con ambas manos.

Y Matt aceptó jugar con él, de la misma forma que había aceptado jugar la noche anterior. Mientras se dedicaba a atajar los pelotazos que Mello pateaba enérgicamente y, como de costumbre, sin temor a lastimarlo, se concentró en identificar algún gesto, alguna mirada que rompiera con la rutina. Nada de ello logró diferenciar, como si todo hubiese sido parte de sus sueños enfermizos. Pero no lo era. Estaba más que seguro que aquello había sucedido. ¡No podía estar equivocado!

Cuando se cansaron de patear y de atajar, Mello decidió que ya era hora de dedicarse a sus estudios. Matt no se opuso, asegurando que había tenido suficiente de aire libre y deseando sumergirse en el ficticio universo de sus videojuegos. Así pasaron las horas, cada uno en su respectiva mitad del cuarto, haciendo de sus camas un mundo aparte. Hasta que cayó la noche y, con ella, los recuerdos se hicieron más intensos. Matt se revolvía incómodo entre las sábanas, mirando por el rabillo del ojo de tanto en tanto hacia su concentrado y silencioso compañero. La incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

—Hoy fui a la tienda¿sabes?—comentó, procurando destruir el muro de silencio que los separaba.

—¿Ah, sí? Lo imaginé.

—Sí.

Pero el muro era resistente, y los pocos ladrillos derribados parecieron volver a su sitio mágicamente, como si ninguna palabra hubiese sido pronunciada en años. Matt se dio por vencido, prometiéndose a sí mismo actuar con naturalidad de la misma forma que Mello. Sin embargo, a partir de ese momento, su promesa duró tan poco como la quietud del rubio.

Cuando Mello hizo las frazadas a un lado y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la cama vecina, Matt hizo todo lo posible por ocultar el nerviosismo entre sus mechones rojizos. No fue un movimiento demasiado efectivo, pues el otro se ocupó de tomarlo por la barbilla y obligarlo a que lo mirase a los ojos.

—¿Qué te ocurre?—le preguntó en un tono bastante brusco.

—N-nada¿por qué? Déjame pasar este nivel en paz¿quieres?—mintió al tiempo que sacudía el aparatito que sostenía, el cual poco a poco se fue escurriendo de sus manos hasta terminar en el suelo. Tal fue el efecto que el repentino beso de Mello causó en él.

No hubo entonces ningún muro que romper. Lo habían hecho añicos con besos. Definitivamente, aquello había tomado por sorpresa a Matt, pero su confusión se fue desvaneciendo a medida que la saliva de ambos volvió a compartirse. A pesar de que hasta entonces no lo había imaginado, algo dentro suyo anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas que volviera a ocurrir.

La timidez y la duda no llamaron a la puerta esta vez. Lo deseaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sus manos y sus bocas recorriéndose nuevamente. Era un deseo mucho más poderoso que el que cualquier vicio estúpido podría llegar a provocarle.

Mello tampoco perdió el tiempo. Se deshizo de su ropa tan rápido que Matt quedó maravillado ante la blancura de su piel. Finalmente, ya no había prendas negras ni oscuridad que se interpusiera. Todo en Mello era su piel y su melena rubia y sus ojos fijos en los suyos. Y, por alguna extraña razón, se sintió feliz, como cuando se comparten profundos secretos y uno se engaña con que no está solo en el mundo.

—Mello...—susurró, incorporándose para devorarle el cuello a lametones. Inspiró profundamente, disfrutando del aroma dulce de sus cabellos.

Pronto, su propia ropa pasó de ser inadvertida a resultar una gran molestia. Mello ya estaba tironeando de ella en cuanto se decidió a quitársela y la arrojó lejos. Para ese entonces, los besos y las caricias habían cobrado cierta urgencia y voluptuosidad que les demandaba seguir avanzando. Y ya no había nada que disimulara su excitación.

Otra vez fallaban las explicaciones. Preguntas había miles, pero cada respuesta se escurría como si fuera agua entre los dedos. Por qué, por qué, por qué...

—Cógeme, Matt, cógeme.

Enmudeció, abriendo los ojos grandes para mirarlo con desconcierto. Sintió de pronto un balde repleto de nervios vaciarse sobre su cabeza. Había imaginado mil cosas que Mello podría llegar a decir en un momento como ese, pero nada similar a aquellas palabras.

—Mello, yo...

—Shh...

El dedo índice de su compañero sobre sus labios no fue suficiente para acallar su incertidumbre. Aún así, Mello se ocupó de acomodarlo sobre él y de acercar su miembro a su entrada. Matt sólo tuvo que empujar, llevado por el instinto más puro, salvaje.

—¡¡Ahh¡¡Dios, Matt¡¡Mh...!!

Los desmedidos gemidos del rubio sólo sirvieron para que muriera aún más de ganas por abrazarlo, morderlo, poseerlo una y otra vez adentrándose en aquella estrechez tibia que lo estaba llevando al mismísimo Paraíso. Se encontraba en su habitación, oyendo algún que otro niño transitar los pasillos peligrosamente cercanos, cogiéndose a su mejor amigo, jadeando como un loco, y todo lo que podía pensar era en repetir aquello hasta morir de agotamiento.

Decidió en un momento desenterrar su cabeza del pecho de Mello, donde se había acomodado para evitar verle a los ojos, y finalmente se atrevió a dirigirle la mirada. Tenía tanto los párpados como los dientes apretados, en una mueca que expresaba nada más que dolor. Sin embargo, sus piernas acomodadas alrededor de su cadera, apretando con más fuerza tras cada embestida, enseguida le borraron de la mente la idea de que Mello la estuviese pasando mal.

Tal como le habían cotilleado los pocos compañeros suyos que aseguraban haber perdido la virginidad, su desempeño no se prolongó demasiado durante su primera vez. Sudando por cada poro del cuerpo, se deshizo entre los brazos de Mello en cuanto el orgasmo atrofió momentáneamente todos sus músculos. Se sentía físicamente más exhausto que la noche anterior, pero, al mismo tiempo, más satisfecho.

Ignorando toda norma o riesgo, Matt metió la mano bajo el colchón para sacar un paquete de cigarrillos. Encendió uno y, mientras se relajaba más y más, observaba en silencio a Mello, quien tenía la vista fija, nostálgica, en el destello de las últimas estrellas en revelarse a la noche. Los ojos le brillaban apenas.

Ojalá supiera leer mentes, porque adivinar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo en ese momento le resultó inasequible.

* * *

—Ahh...

En las noches, siempre en las noches.

—Mh, Mello...

Totalmente expuestos a la luz amarillenta de la bombilla, o dependiendo de la luna para que dibujase los contornos de sus cuerpos, o simplemente a ciegas. Quizás desnudos, quizás sin perder el tiempo en desvestirse.

—¡Sí, sí, así¡Más rápido!

Pero no había noche que no desearan ser uno, fundirse en un solo cuerpo de placer absoluto. Matt se hundía en Mello en cada oportunidad que la oscuridad se tragaba al día. Una noche, y otra y otra y otra.

Matt deseaba que las tinieblas no tuvieran fin. No sólo por el obvio motivo de que aguardaba a que éstas lo abrigaran para terminar con las inaguantables ansias sufridas en las horas de claridad, sino porque despertar al otro día siempre le resultaba un martirio. A pesar de haberse dormido entre sus brazos, Mello nunca estaba allí cuando abría los ojos. Se las arreglaba para levantarse tempranísimo y desaparecer hasta la hora de clases, o del almuerzo en caso de que tuvieran la mañana libre. Y él, a pesar de que todas las veces confirmaba lo contrario tras reencontrarse con su amigo, no podía borrar ese terror infundido por cada despertar solitario, de que Mello simplemente dejara de estar. Unirse a él de esa manera era una forma de aliviar aquella angustia extraña.

Disminuyó la velocidad, ignorando la petición de la persona que gemía bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Quería alargar el momento el mayor tiempo posible. Mello volvió a sonreír de manera curiosa. Lo notaba raro esa noche, como si escondiera algo. Luego de unos minutos, viendo que Matt no estaba dispuesto a complacerlo en su pedido, entornó los ojos y desembuchó:

—Has hecho un buen ensayo para filosofía, Matt. El bien y el mal, lo conveniente y lo inconveniente... Incluso Roger ha quedado complacido.

Se mantuvo en silencio, llevando un ritmo mesurado. Definitivamente, ese no era el Mello de todas las noches. A decir verdad, nunca había un mismo Mello revolcándose en su cama. Existían muchos Mellos, y éste parecía ser uno nuevo.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes esa concepción?—preguntó, curvando ligeramente los labios en una sonrisa.—Somos jóvenes privilegiados, Matt. Un adulto promedio no podría pensar en lo que nosotros razonamos normalmente. Pero ese mismo privilegio puede llegar a transportarnos a un infierno personal¿no estás de acuerdo?

Silencio, más silencio, exceptuando algún que otro gemido bajito. Se concentró en descifrar lo que intentaba decirle, pero prefirió aguardar a que él se lo dijera.

—¿No estarás usando esa filosofía para evitar excusarte por lo que hacemos¿Te parece conveniente esto, sin importar que esté bien o mal?

Cuando las palabras terminaron de llegar a sus oídos, detuvo sus movimientos completamente. Se le quedó mirando unos instantes, desconcertado, hasta que decidió salir de dentro suyo y comenzó a juntar su ropa desperdigada por el suelo. Mello no dijo nada mientras se vestía con prisa.

—Si envidias mis creencias porque tu estúpido dios no tolera tus _terribles_ pecados, intentar hacerme sentir culpable no te salvará del infierno—declaró con voz grave antes de abandonar la habitación tras un fuerte portazo.

Matt corrió por los pasillos, y luego escaleras abajo, hasta alcanzar el jardín. Las puertas se mantenían cerradas durante la noche, pero Mello le había enseñado a abrirlas. Una vez recostado sobre uno de los bancos de madera, maldijo al frío y al haber olvidado sus cigarrillos bajo el colchón.

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero las palabras de su compañero lo habían ofendido profundamente. No tanto por lo que significaban, sino por la intención que éste había tenido al pronunciarlas. Por primera vez, no le importó que Mello estuviese o no allí al regresar.

De todas formas, allí estaba cuando Matt entró, muerto de frío, a la habitación, a eso de las tres de la madrugada. Como era de esperarse, ya se había quedado profundamente dormido en su cama, haciendo de cuenta que absolutamente nada había sucedido. Sin siquiera desvestirse, apagó la luz y se enterró entre las frazadas. Le faltaría la tibieza ajena aquella noche.

Continuará...


	4. Discordia

Miles y millones de disculpas. Había dicho que finalmente había decidido continuar este fanfic, y creo que me he tardado en actualizar más tiempo que la vez que dije que quizás no lo seguiría.

El problema ya no corre de la mano de las ganas o de mi estado de ánimo, sino del poco tiempo con el que he contado y mi reciente(y aún insistente) crisis de inspiración.

Pido disculpas por la falta de calidad de este capítulo. Siento que me salió demasiado forzado y, probablemente, OOC. La verdad es que tenía pensado terminar con esto la parte de Matt, pero no quería tardarme aún más en actualizar.

Y, ahora, los agradecimientos... Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews. Ojalá les siga gustando la historia, y no los decepcione.

Para los que vengan leyendo "A las Puertas del Purgatorio", tendrán que esperar un poquito más, y rezar por que se me ocurra cómo seguirlo sin arruinarlo jaja

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**Discordia**

Jamás había tenido una pesadilla semejante. Aquella en la que uno supuestamente despierta y descubre con desesperación que hasta el último ser humano se ha esfumado, y está solo en el mundo. Había oído de ella por boca de otros varios. Fue en la siguiente mañana, luego de despertarse desastrosamente tarde, que esa pesadilla le vino a la cabeza. Porque no era solo Mello quien, como de costumbre, había desaparecido. Ya el silencio absoluto que reinaba en los baños le había extrañado y, cuando recorrió los pasillos desiertos para descubrir que los salones donde dictaban clases también estaban vacíos, el porcentaje de posibilidades de que aún estuviese dormido aumentó considerablemente.

Aún así, no se escandalizó. Continuó con su andar despreocupado hasta que, finalmente, un murmullo lejano llegó a sus oídos. Lo siguió por inercia, porque no tenía nada mejor qué hacer, evitando aceptar que lo hacía porque probablemente Mello también estuviese allí, y éste lo guió hasta el enorme salón de reuniones donde ni una sola persona del orfanato parecía faltar. Niños y jóvenes, sentados en el suelo formando un semicírculo, irradiaban euforia, nerviosismo y alegría. Todo al mismo tiempo, si era eso posible.

Matt permaneció de pie en el umbral de la puerta, completamente ignorado por los presentes. Se sintió algo estúpido al recordar lo que ocurría, pues debía ser el único en olvidar el día en que L los visitaría, luego de su larga ausencia.

Inconscientemente, buscó a Mello con la mirada. Y lo encontró. Su rostro no compartía ninguna expresión con los rostros de los demás niños, cosa extraña, porque si había alguien que se pusiera más eufórico y nervioso que los demás cuando el famoso detective se aparecía, ése era Mello. Sabiendo que las expresiones de su amigo nunca dejaban nada a la imaginación, supo enseguida que éste se encontraba... ¿enojado? No, furioso era la palabra. Su cuerpo estaba rígido apoyado contra la pared, sus brazos firmemente cruzados sobre su pecho, el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos semiabiertos. Se preguntó con ingenuidad si sería él la causa de semejante humor. De seguro que no. Era obvio que no.

Dirigiendo la mirada hacia el centro del semicírculo, creyó encontrar la fuente del problema. Lo primero que pensó fue que una _cosa_ blanca, inmóvil, pequeña, insignificante, acompañaba ese día a L. L siempre venía solo cuando los visitaba. Medio segundo después, se dio cuenta que era un niño. Un nuevo huérfano, terminó de entender al oír las palabras del detective:

—Él es Near. Espero que se lleven bien con él y le enseñen el funcionamiento de la institución.

* * *

Near, Near, Near. El nombre de la razón por la cual Mello se mantuvo a su lado durante el resto del día. Bueno, al menos el resto del día desde que volvió a aparecer, luego de ausentarse nuevamente durante varias horas más. Se mantuvo silencioso, pero a su lado al fin. Él tampoco le dirigía la palabra. Forzaría su carácter al máximo para demostrar que el comentario de la noche anterior lo había ofendido. Fue el rubio el primero en terminar con ese clima incómodo en el cual ambos se habían sumido.

—Tengo que matarlo—sentenció en un murmullo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿Has notado el deleite de L cuando lo presentaba? ¿De dónde ha salido ese niñato horrendo para que L se muestre tan complacido con él? ¡¿Quién diablos se cree que es?!

—Pues... A mí no me pareció que fuera para tanto. Sólo lo presentó y luego hizo lo que siempre hace.

—¡Tú porque no conoces a L! De todas formas, jamás se había encargado de presentar a ningún otro niño. Roger siempre lo ha hecho.

—Bueno, quizás porque dio la casualidad de que el mismo día que L vino de visita, Near...

—¡Ni lo menciones! Su nombre ya me pone los pelos de punta.

Había algo más. A pesar de que la ira de Mello era más fácil de provocar que fuego tras mezclar una chispa y gasolina, y sus deseos de asesinato, moneda corriente, Matt no se convencía de que Near hubiese logrado todo eso en tan poco tiempo, sin siquiera haber movido un dedo. Sin embargo, evitó cuestionarlo al respecto. Como no parecía dispuesto a decírselo espontáneamente, no quería que descargara su enfado por Near con él.

—Podemos darle una paliza, para demostrarle con quién se está metiendo—comentó, sin levantar la vista del aparatito con el que estaba jugando. Al terminar la frase, apretó fuertemente los dedos contra la superficie plástica de la consola. Lo inconveniente volvía a vencer sobre lo conveniente cuando las circunstancias incluían a Mello.

—Si serás lento, Matt—le contestó, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de malicia.—Es _obvio_ que vamos a hacerlo.

* * *

No planearon demasiado, ni tampoco había mucho qué planear. Luego de clases, tras haberse mostrado infinitamente amigables con el nuevo pupilo, lo invitarían a una de las habitaciones y allí le darían la paliza de su vida. Matt aún se mordisqueaba los dedos, pues no cabía en su mente otra imagen de Near más que la de esa cosita blanca e indefensa a la cual tendría que amenazar, escupir, golpear y quién sabe qué otras cosas más le exigirían.

Divagó durante toda la clase, intentando imaginar en qué podría llegar a pensar mientras estuviese atacando a su albino compañero. En un saco blanco cargado de arena. Una bola compacta de algodón. Un corderito pequeño que acabara de morderle.

En Mello.

—El tiempo ha terminado. Entreguen pronto sus ejercicios.

La hoja de Matt estaba más cubierta de garabatos que de ecuaciones resueltas. Poco importaba aquello realmente.

Mientras aguardaba a que la profesora corrigiera los ejercicios de los alumnos, se dedicó a observar a Near. No había dicho una sola palabra en toda la hora, ni hablado con ningún compañero. Tampoco le pareció que haya escrito demasiado. Quizás estaba algo nervioso por ser su primera clase y no había logrado concentrarse. Ya comenzaba a sentirse identificado con el pequeño. Pero, entonces...

—Near ha sacado el primer puesto, con un 100 de respuestas correctas. Mello, el segundo, con un 98...

Se giró instintivamente hacia Mello. En todos esos años, nadie había podido interferir con su deseo de ser siempre el primero. Era uno de los favoritos de L, a pesar de su carácter, y gozaba del respeto de sus compañeros, los cuales se veían ahora tan sorprendidos como él mismo.

Creía, finalmente, entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

Near era interesante, a su manera. Su piel era pálida, muy, muy pálida, y resultaba impresionante que ningún rasgo de su cuerpo contrastara con semejante palidez. Sus cabellos eran curiosamente plateados, al igual que sus enormes pero inexpresivos ojos. Todo en él era pequeño, exceptuando sus ojos, y se veía extremadamente frágil. Costaba creer que bajo esa delicada apariencia se escondiera lo que se dice un verdadero genio. Porque Near era capaz de resolver la más complicada ecuación algebraica en cuestión de segundos. Sus pasatiempos favoritos, si no los únicos, parecían ser confeccionar complicadas estructuras con juguetes o resolver rompecabezas. Esto último fue lo que Matt lo encontró haciendo, aquella tarde, en el suelo del vestíbulo. Había sido imposible hablarle luego de clases o durante el almuerzo, pues los niños no cesaban de acercársele, atraídos por su increíble inteligencia y su singular apariencia.

—Hola, Near—lo saludó, acuclillándose frente a él.—Soy Matt, gusto en conocerte.

—Sí, te vi hoy en el salón—contestó sin dirigirle la mirada.—El gusto es mío.

Matt permaneció en silencio un momento, hipnotizado por las diminutas y velocísimas manos que colocaban cada pieza en su sitio.

—Vas a golpearme, ¿verdad?

Cuando levantó la vista, luego de oír aquello, se encontró con dos grandes y vacíos ojos mirándolo fijamente. De todas las oraciones posibles, esa era la última esperada.

—¿Por qué crees eso? Yo no...

—Eres amigo del rubio, el que me mira con desprecio. No veo otro motivo por el cuál tengas que acercarte a mí.

Se sintió estúpido, y también creyó que Mello era un estúpido. Mudo como había quedado, se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

—Eres un estúpido, Matt. Un bueno para nada.

—Simplemente no pude hacerlo...

—Lo cual demuestra que eres un bueno para nada. Mira, si no vas a hacer lo que te diga, entonces ya no te dejaré que me cojas.

Matt enrojeció. De ira, de vergüenza, de todo. En cuanto reaccionó, tenía a Mello agarrado del cuello de la camiseta. No le dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarlo con ojos asesinos, tragándose el preguntarle si pensaba que era una especie de gigoló, o qué mierda se creía que era. Ese día, quién sabe por qué las palabras le resultaban especialmente escurridizas.

En la mañana, Near se presentó a clases con un ojo amoratado. Evitó las preguntas de los profesores con astucia, aunque no había nadie que dudara demasiado acerca de quién había sido el causante. Lo que ninguno sospechó fue que Mello, a partir de la noche anterior, ya no dormía en su cuarto. Matt durmió solo esa noche, y la siguiente, y la siguiente.

Continuará...


	5. Malestares Noctívagos

Aquí está la parte que pretendía pulicar en el capítulo anterior. Pero, bueno... en fin.

**Advertencias:** se va poniendo violenta la cosa.

* * *

**Malestares Noctívagos**

A veces, sólo a veces, se preguntaba, como la mayoría de la gente, por la razón de la existencia. Muy de vez en cuando pasaba horas tratando de imaginar qué cómico motivo había sido el que hiciera que las cosas fueran como son. Había intentado compartir aquellas inquietudes con su amigo, pero éste solía reírse en su cara, disuadiéndolo de continuar perdiendo el tiempo. ¿El tiempo para qué? ¿Para convertirse en el sucesor de L? ¿Para ser feliz? ¿Para ser _algo_? En el fondo, sabía que ninguna de sus preguntas tenía respuesta. La mayoría de la gente podría contentarse simplemente con inventar respuestas en verdad beneficiosas, pero carentes de argumentos al fin. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, y esperaba nunca cambiar de parecer, era que no quería sumarse en la impetuosa competencia para ser sucesor de L. Ni una pizca de interés tenía en ello. Tampoco le entusiasmaba la idea de dejar Wammy's House. De hecho, le aterraba el saber que sería inevitable, pues había llegado a considerar al mundo como un lugar oscuro. Aterrador. Allí se sentía seguro, y tenía la certeza de que, en el momento en que todos partieran, recordaría con añoranza el tiempo que pasaron bajo ese techo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas regresar a aquellos días. Quizás no días felices, pero tampoco tan cubiertos de oscuridad como parecía estar el mundo exterior. ¿Era un cobarde por pensar eso?

Colocó la cabeza bajo la ducha para enjuagarse el shampoo. Ojalá los pensamientos inútiles como aquellos fueran tan fáciles de quitar como la espuma de su cabello. Ahora que Mello ya no dormía con él, ni le hablaba, apenas si lo miraba, tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, lo cual llegaba a resultarle insoportable. Se había cansado de pensar tanto.

Cuando sus orejas se separaron del chorro caliente y sus oídos captaron otros sonidos además del agua cayendo, oyó pasos que le indicaron que ya no estaba solo. Alguien había entrado al baño, lo cual era raro, pues estaba acostumbrado a ser el único en tomar una ducha en la noche. Mello solía acompañarlo de vez en cuando, pero eso era antes de que comenzara a ignorarlo, hacía casi cuatro días.

—¿Mello?—preguntó, haciendo a un lado la cortina. Su decepción fue inesperadamente grande cuando reparó en que no era su amigo, sino el chico nuevo. —Near...

—Buenas noches, Matt. ¿Tomando un baño, tan tarde?

—Sí...—respondió secamente. No tenía ganas de hablar con él. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

—Buenas noches—dijo de nuevo el pequeño, en señal de saludo. Matt no respondió.

Era en verdad bastante tarde, y le dolía un poco la cabeza. Aún así, sentía la necesidad de permanecer un rato más allí, procurando relajarse. Apenas un par de minutos después, volvió a oír que alguien entraba al baño. Quizás Near había olvidado algo, aunque poco le importaba realmente lo que éste hiciera. Su escasa curiosidad se incrementó en cuanto se dio cuenta que la persona que acababa de entrar se metía en la ducha contigua y abría el grifo.

—¿Tomando un baño, tan tarde?—repitió en tono burlesco la pregunta que Near le había hecho.

—Sí.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer que aquella voz lejos estaba de pertenecerle a Near. Después de todo, Mello no tenía por qué perder sus costumbres higiénicas a pesar de haber perdido las que tenían que ver directamente con él.

Permaneció inmóvil durante algunos segundos, rogando que su mente le concediera algún pensamiento útil para la ocasión. Porque si quizás deseaba algo más de lo que deseaba que las cosas con Mello volvieran a ser como antes, esto era lograr demostrarle lo mal que lo ponía aquel abandono intencionado.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas con Near?—cuestionó, aún sin estar seguro de que ese fuera su paradero nocturno.

—¿Por qué preguntas algo de lo que ya tienes la respuesta?

—¿Te coje mejor que yo? No puedes decir que una cosita débil como él sea capaz de superarme en esto. De seguro la tiene bien pequeñita.

Las palabras de Matt generaron un silencio bastante incómodo, tan solo interrumpido por el sonido del agua impactando con fuerza sobre sus cuerpos desnudos. Luego de que Mello dejase en claro con su pausa lo pesado que le había caído aquello, se decidió a contestarle.

—Mira, Matt, de haber sabido que ibas a terminar queriéndote casar conmigo, entonces no te habría tocado ni un pelo.

Así nada más, sin quererlo, acababa de provocar que Mello volviera a herirlo. Daba igual si realmente quería casarse con él, o si Mello nunca había tenido intenciones de tocarlo más allá de por pura lujuria. Todo eso le importaba una mierda en ese momento, pues lo único que sentía era la impotencia de ser siempre el lastimado, y no el que lastima. Y eso lo tenía casi tan harto como el mismo Mello.

—Puedes intentar descargarte todo lo que quieras conmigo, pero eso no te ayudará a superar a Near. Ahora no eres más que un patético segundón.

Estaba casi seguro de que jamás había pronunciado una frase con tantos deseos de que ésta fuese oída—y recordada—. Hinchado de satisfacción por el gran paso que creía haber dado, no notó cuando Mello se introdujo en su ducha y le propinó un duro puñetazo en la mejilla. Resbaló a causa del sobresalto, del impacto y del agua, dándose la cabeza fuertemente contra los azulejos de la pared.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Ambos golpes lo habían dejado atontado, casi inconsciente, y Mello aprovechó semejante desventaja para arrojarse sobre él, tomándolo de los cabellos mojados, e introducirle dos dedos en un rápido y certero movimiento. Matt apenas pudo chillar, medio ahogado por el agua que aún corría, sin saber qué era lo que le producía más dolor, hasta que en el momento en que Mello comenzó a penetrarlo sus dudas se esfumaron.

—Si vuelves a decir algo así... te juro que te mato—amenazó tras la primera embestida. Matt creyó con horror que lo mataría allí mismo. Enseguida, dicha creencia se vio incrementada cuando éste divisó su propia sangre diluyéndose en el agua, antes de que todo el piso terminara tiñéndose de rojo. —¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Te mato!

Lo escuchaba, a pesar de las náuseas y del insoportable sufrimiento que sentía cada vez que Mello se hundía violentamente en su entrada, hasta entonces virgen, como si lo quisiera partir en dos. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo. Sospechaba que en su pasado, entre el montón de cosas olvidadas, existían recuerdos capaces de hacerle poner la piel de gallina. Pero estaba seguro de que nada de ello lograba superar el terror que experimentó esa noche, a punto de ahogarse en un mar carmesí.

* * *

_Mieleni minun tekevi, aivoni ajattelevi_

No era que estuviese celoso de Near, ni nada por el estilo.

_lähteäni laulamahan, saa'ani sanelemahan,_

Eso sonaba más a una colegiala enamorada, y él no era ninguna colegiala, ni estaba enamorado.

_sukuvirttä suoltamahan, lajivirttä laulamahan._

Era más una cuestión de honor. De saber si Mello buscaba placer en amigos y enemigos por igual.

_Sanat suussani sulavat, puhe'et putoelevat,_

Si Mello esto, si Mello lo otro.

_kielelleni kerkiävät, hampahilleni hajoovat._

Siempre era Mello, después de todo.

_Ah... ¡Mello!_

Y era terrible, además de perturbador, enterarse que tampoco en sus sueños había ya lugar para él, pues quien ahora gemía el nombre de su amigo no era otro que Near. Por eso le resultó desagradable apenas despertar y ver aquél rostro pálido enmarcado en sus respectivos cabellos blancos y enmarañados. Los ojos vacíos lo estudiaban con un tinte de curiosidad, incrustados en esas cuencas enormes.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—¿Y tú que crees?—le respondió con poca amabilidad mientras se palpaba la venda que cubría la herida en su cabeza.

—El doctor dijo que no tenías ninguna lesión grave, aunque tuvieron que coserte varios puntos para detener la pérdida de sangre. Lo mejor será que descanses.

—Gracias, pero no necesito de tu lástima. Vete, por favor.

Near obedeció enseguida, sin reclamar nada ni alterar su actitud fría. No era su costumbre actuar de forma grosera, pero su paciencia hacía rato había llegado a sus límites.

—¿Y Mello?—preguntó, antes de verlo desaparecer por la puerta de la enfermería.

—No lo sé—oyó que el pequeño contestaba, sin voltearse.

Se sintió apenas un poco mejor cuando estuvo seguro de que Near lo había dejado solo. En un intento por ignorar sus dolores varios, giró la cabeza y movió el brazo hasta que los números de su reloj estuvieron al alcance de su vista. Las tres de la tarde. No recordaba haber dormido tanto jamás, aunque tenía la sensación de haberse pasado meses sin descansar.

El doctor lo obligó a permanecer en la enfermería, a pesar de sus quejas. Se sentía solo, muy solo y aburrido, pues las únicas visitas que había recibido habían sido de compañeros suyos curiosos por saber qué le había ocurrido, y de Roger, quien se negó a buscarle sus videojuegos alegando que no eran un buen complemento para el reposo que debía hacer. Por ello se quedó el resto del día acostado, mirando el techo blanco, las cortinas amarillentas, el cielo despejado que, poco a poco, fue tornándose anaranjado, rojizo y, finalmente, negro. Justo cuando creyó que el cerebro le explotaría de no encontrar más qué hacer que pensar, Roger regresó para decirle que ya podía ir a su habitación, si así lo deseaba.

—¿Ha venido Mello a visitarte?—quiso saber mientras lo acompañaba. Matt negó con la cabeza. El anciano hacía preguntas muy estúpidas.—Sabes que todavía puedes pedir el cambio de habitación. Near no tiene compañero, por ahora.

—Lo sé.

Se recostó con cuidado en su cama, aunque hubiese deseado saltar sobre ella y dejarse tragar por el colchón hasta la asfixia. Parecía como si no hubiese estado allí en años. Sin embargo, las cosas seguían en su lugar. La ventana de vidrios impecables, las dos camas con sus respectivas mesitas de noche, el escritorio y los libros de estudio. Tras asegurarse de que Roger se hubiese alejado lo suficiente, estiró la mano y sacó el paquete de cigarrillos de su habitual escondite. Quizás estuvo a punto de volver a quedarse dormido, pero alguien le quitó el cigarrillo encendido antes de que se le cayera de la boca.

—No te contentas sólo con predisponerte a contraer cáncer, sino que también te arriesgas a morir calcinado.

—Oh... —moduló con voz ronca, luego de parpadear unas diez veces hasta despabilarse un poco.—Digamos que tú no eres el más indicado para mostrarte preocupado por mi vida.

—Lo que lo hace aún más gracioso, ¿no?—Sí. _Gracioso_ era una de las pocas palabras más o menos indicadas para describirlos a ambos.—Voy a vencer a Near, Matt.

—Claro. Si tú eres mejor que Near. De eso no me cabe duda.

Antes de que entablaran conversación alguna, antes de que se repartieran las culpas, las excusas y los perdones que ninguno estaba dispuesto a pronunciar, sellaron sus labios para cerciorarse de que nadie dijera nada.

Matt sonrió al sentir las manos de Mello intentando arrancarle la ropa con urgencia. Al menos, las noches volverían a hacérsele necesariamente muy cortas. Los días, en comparación a ellas, inevitablemente monótonos.

Continuará...

* * *

Si a alguien(o a todos) le pareció que la reconciliación entre Matt y Mello fue demasiado sencilla y express, en especial teniendo en cuenta lo ocurrido... no tengo otra opción más que concederle la razón. Simplemente recordé mi niñez, cuando me peleaba y reconciliaba con rapidez asombrosa. Además... convengamos que Matt se moría de desesperación por volver a estar con Mello ;D Así que no es que no se me ocurrió nada mejor, sino que me gusta de esa forma.

Dioses! Yo hundiéndome en una pila de cosas para estudiar, y escribiendo fanfiction sin parar. Creo que merezco al menos algunos reviews, ¿no? jaja

En el próximo capítulo cambiamos de protagonista. ¡No se lo pierdan! xD


	6. Near Dominó

Bueno, se redujeron mis reviews a uno solito, pero no importa, lo agradezco mucho. Yo escribo por gusto, así que no andaré diciendo que no habrá actualización hasta recibir tal cantidad de reviews... De hecho, ya soy bastante feliz por el simple hecho de actualizar, je.

Y venimos bien(demasiado bien) con las actualizaciones, lo cual me da algo de mala espina. Desearía continuar con este ritmo, pero veo el pilón de cosas para estudiar y tiemblo...

Como ya dije, hay un cambio de "protagonista". A algunos les agradará el cambio, a otros no. Sólo espero que continúen leyendo, porque esto no significa que deje de lado a ningún personaje.

Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo...

* * *

Near

**Dominó**

Sus padres no estaban muertos, como la gran mayoría de los de los niños que compartirían su mismo techo. Distaban mucho de estarlo, aunque ello no alterara la situación en absoluto. Su madre le había dicho adiós a su padre algunos años atrás. Su padre... Bueno, sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que se cansara de buscarle niñera en todas las ciudades donde viajaban, y fingir que lo quería unos días al mes. En cuanto se enteró de aquel orfanato para niños superdotados en Inglaterra, suspendió por primera vez en muchísimos años algunos de sus compromisos para acelerar las tramitaciones. Le costaba ocultar lo conveniente que resultaba tener que borrar la existencia de su hijo del mundo. Quizás, pensaba, de haber sido un niño normal, las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Su padre no habría tomado su costosa pluma de tinta negra y firmado con tanta seguridad aquellos papeles, antes de besarle la frente y prometerle que regresaría a visitarlo cuando su trabajo se lo permitiera. Pero, a partir de ese mismo momento, él ya no era Nate River, ya no era su hijo. Ese hombre, luego de haber hecho una majestuosa donación al orfanato Wammy's House y de dejarle un cargamento repleto de valiosos juguetes, jamás volvería.

El chico alto de ojeras pronunciadas, en cambio, parecía estar muy interesado en él. Decía llamarse L, pero L no era un nombre. Near tampoco lo era, así que prefirió no hacer preguntas innecesarias. Simplemente se arrodilló en el suelo y, viendo que allí nadie le reprochaba tal conducta, escuchó en silencio. Había pasado todos los exámenes requeridos, le decía un viejito encorvado a L, y superado sus expectativas sacando una puntuación en verdad sorprendente. Las probabilidades de que llegase a convertirse en uno de los sucesores eran muchas. L se llevó el pulgar a los labios sonrientes.

—¿Te gustan los rompecabezas, Near?

El aludido asintió con la cabeza.

—Es un buen ejercicio. Ten, puedes quedarte con el mío—le dijo, ofreciéndole una caja de madera con forma cuadrada. Al abrirla, se encontró con una plancha enmarcada del mismo material y un montón de pequeñas piezas blancas de cartón desperdigadas dentro.—Yo ya no tengo tiempo para armar este tipo de rompecabezas, pero cuando era niño me entretenía resolviéndolo.

Near esbozó una sonrisa, oprimiendo levemente el obsequio contra su pecho.

* * *

—Él es Near. Espero que se lleven bien con él y le enseñen el funcionamiento de la institución.

Había llegado el momento de la presentación. Cuando L, quien parecía ser muy querido y respetado por las personas de aquel lugar, lo introdujo a ese montón de niños entusiasmados y expectantes, sintió como si naciera de nuevo. Como si lo poco que había hecho hasta entonces nunca hubiese importado. Ni siquiera existido.

Un gato era testigo de su renacimiento. A Near le gustaban los gatos. Eran elegantes y astutos, aunque uno nunca sabía cuándo ni cómo podrían llegar a reaccionar. Y éste no se veía como un gato muy domesticado. Su pelo era rubio y sentía como si su mirada lo estuviese atravesando. Enseguida notó que contaba con un compañero, pero éste no era un gato. Por alguna razón aún desconocida para él, no se hablaban. Quizás el gato, como todos los de su especie, necesitaba de la soledad de tanto en tanto.

* * *

Mello. Así era como llamaban al gato. Seguramente, al igual que como pasaba con todos los que allí habitaban, no fuese su nombre. De todas formas, pensaba que Mello le sentaba bien.

—Me gustaría que ustedes dos fueran buenos compañeros. Aunque no compartan la misma habitación, pueden estudiar juntos, al menos hasta que Near se acostumbre al sistema de enseñanza—propuso Roger, el anciano encorvado.

—¿Y por qué yo? ¿No podías pedírselo a otro? No tengo tiempo de hacer de guía.

—Mello—lo interrumpió L, dejando a un lado la taza de té a la que acababa de endulzar en exceso.—Sabes que eres el alumno más destacado. Como Near ha sacado excelentes resultados en los exámenes de prueba, pienso que juntos podrían lograr grandes cosas.

El rubio oprimió con fuerza la tela de sus pantalones oscuros entre sus manos, como si le costara guardar las uñas afiladas. Tras permanecer algunos instantes apretando los dientes, accedió de mala gana.

—¿Ha sacado mejor resultado que yo?—preguntó, casi en un susurro. Daba la sensación de que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento, pero su orgullo masacrado fue al final más fuerte que su rabia.

—Eso no importa ahora, Mello. Esfuércense mucho ambos. Estaré esperando ansioso a que Roger me envíe sus calificaciones.

Luego de que L partiera—sus casos lo tenían terriblemente ocupado, aunque había prometido regresar pronto—, se dirigió a su nuevo cuarto para terminar de acomodar sus cosas. No volvió a ver a Mello durante el resto del día, ni tampoco a su compañero. En verdad albergaba pocas esperanzas de que éste aceptara estudiar con él, pero sospechaba que preferiría hacer ese enorme sacrificio antes de desobedecer un deseo de L.

Durante la cena, también estuvo solo. A pesar de que el orfanato contaba con un gran comedor de largas mesas, los niños que lo desearan podían pedir que se les entregara la comida en una bandeja para comer, mientras estudiaban, en su habitación o en cualquier otro sitio tranquilo. El inusual pero práctico sistema comenzaba a ser de su agrado.

No trató con nadie más en su primer día. Se moría de sueño. Los cambios y el gentío eran dos de las pocas cosas que lograban agotarlo mentalmente.

Al siguiente día, cuando el entusiasmo del orfanato, tras la partida de L, volvió a la normalidad, muchos niños se le acercaron, curiosos. Claro que ni Mello ni su compañero estaban entre ellos. Había sentido sus miradas filosas como cuchillas clavándosele en todo el cuerpo, luego de aquel examen de matemáticas.

—No es necesario que hagas el examen, Near—le había dicho la maestra.—Después de todo, es tu primera clase.

—Lo intentaré, igualmente—respondió, descendiendo la mirada hacia el montón de ecuaciones que yacían sobre el pupitre. Las soluciones fluyeron en su mente como un río caudaloso. Sólo había tenido que tomar el lápiz y volcarlas al papel.

* * *

Y los eventos fluyeron también, no como un río, sino más bien de forma similar a un dominó. Cayeron una tras otra las fichas. Near podía ya vislumbrar muchas de ellas, a pesar de que la mayoría hubiesen sido dispuestas con anterioridad y luego alteradas con su llegada. En definitiva, Mello no parecía estar preparado para tan devastadora derrota. Sabía que su primer movimiento sería, inequívocamente, enviar a su peón. Pero Matt no era un peón cualquiera, y Near no tenía ganas de jugar. Aún.

Había logrado, casi sin decir nada, apelar al buen juicio y a la falta de impulsividad del chico pelirrojo que ahora lo observaba como si le hubiesen puesto el mundo de cabeza. Era él quien había obtenido el tercer puesto en el examen, siguiendo a Mello. Aún así, aquél no parecía ser el motivo por el cual había estado a punto de darle una paliza, o al menos no el principal. ¿Tan importante era ese gato arisco y orgulloso para él? Fue inusual lo que toda esa situación despertó en Near. Sentía curiosidad.

* * *

Pero existían fichas que ni el mismo Near era capaz de prever, pues, al caer la noche, mientras terminaba de armar por enésima vez el rompecabezas que L le había regalado, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió con un estruendo terrible. Los ojos azules se iluminaron gracias a la bombilla incandescente del techo, contrastando con la oscuridad del pasillo. Mello entró a la habitación con paso seguro, hasta que algo lo detuvo de pronto a medio camino.

—¿Qué mierda son todos estos estúpidos juguetes?—preguntó en un tono bastante elevado, mirando a su alrededor.—¿Qué edad tienes, Near?

—Tengo doce. Los juguetes me los ha enviado mi padre.

—Me importa un carajo eso.

Pateando cuanto juguete se cruzase en su camino, entre ellos, un montón de dominós perfectamente alineados y algunos legos, se le acercó hasta tomarlo bruscamente de la camisa del pijama y zamarrearlo un poco.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para venir aquí y dártelas de sabelotodo? ¿Acaso piensas que puedes ganar la simpatía de L así de fácil? ¿Que ser su sucesor es algo súper divertido, como estas cosas ridículas que tienes aquí?

—Lo siento, Mello—contestó, mostrando su más serena actitud frente a aquellos ojos enrojecidos que parecían escupir llamas deseosas de quemarlo.—No pienso nada de eso. Lamento que por mi culpa tengas que sentirte mal.

Mello no respondió de manera favorable a sus expresas disculpas. En realidad, no respondió, sino que cerró fuertemente el puño y lo estrelló contra su rostro, dejándolo luego caer al suelo.

Near apoyó la palma de la mano sobre su ojo herido, emitiendo algunos quejidos bajitos. No esperaba que el rubio lo socorriese, de la misma forma que tampoco imaginaba lo que éste hizo a continuación: arrojando al suelo la enorme pista de autos que se hallaba sobre una de las camas, hizo a un lado las sábanas para acostarse y taparse con ellas.

—Mello, ¿qué haces?

—Lo que dijo L: estudiaré contigo.

—Pero, no hace falta que duermas en mi habitación.

—Cállate y duerme—ordenó, cubriéndose la cabeza con la frazada gruesa de lana.

Near no tenía sueño. Aunque su cuerpo poseyera mucha menos energía que la de un niño promedio, su mente podía trabajar horas y horas sin sentir un atisbo de cansancio. Por eso, desobedeciendo al chico que quizás ya estuviese dormido en la otra cama, se dispuso a ordenar el caos que se había originado en tan pocos segundos. Volvió a acomodar las fichas de dominó, pero de manera diferente a como estaban antes de que Mello las patease. Tampoco le agradó esa nueva disposición, así que intentó colocarlas de diversas maneras hasta que se aburrió y decidió continuar armando y desarmando el rompecabezas de L. Por el momento, un juego ya diseñado para armarse de una forma y no de otra le pareció más agradable.

Continuará...

* * *

Así comienza la parte de Near, un personaje que me gusta mucho, después de Mello.

A decir verdad, escribir desde su punto de vista me resulta siempre un desafío. Su personalidad es, a mi parecer, muy interesante, pero eso de que sea tan lógico, calculador y frío me pone las cosas difíciles, especialmente porque es todo lo contrario a mí.

Por lo tanto, haré todo lo posible para mantenerlo in character, y pido disculpas en caso de no lograrlo.

Hasta la próxima.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Lamento mucho ya no sentir que escribo para vos. Está bien. El cambio es la naturaleza de todo sentimiento, de todo fin y toda cosa en general. Por eso, me gustaría decir que ahora siento que vivo para vos. Lástima que decirlo implicaría sentirme demasiado viva.


	7. L y N

Y no me equivocaba al decir que me daba mala espina esto del buen ritmo en las actualizaciones

Y no me equivocaba al decir que me daba mala espina esto del buen ritmo de las actualizaciones. Además de tener mucho que estudiar, han habido algunos problemas familiares, así que la cabeza la he tenido en otra parte.

Muchas gracias de nuevo por todos sus reviews. Respondiendo al de **Maya**: No te preocupes, en el mismo resumen aclara que más adelante habrá MattxNear. La mala noticia es que para llegar a eso aún falta bastante.

Y respondiéndoles a todos: sí, Mello está especialmente odiable. Ténganle un poco de paciencia, nada más.

Curiosamente, este capítulo me ha quedado bizarro y hasta algo cómico. Quién sabe por qué. Como ya dije, mi cabeza ha estado volando en mundos de tristezas y preocupaciones, así que me disculpo si ha terminado siendo una total porquería. De todas formas, sigo aferrándome a la esperanza de que les guste.

* * *

**L y N**

Un par de labios curvados hacia abajo; un par de cejas rubias algo fruncidas; un par de párpados relajados; un par de ojos azules mirando fijo hacia el frente; un par de manos cruzadas sobre el regazo. Todos los pares del cuerpo de Mello indicaban que aquél no era el momento más grato de su vida. Finalmente, el rubio se decidió a salir de su posición rígida y estiró la mano en dirección al ordenador para ejecutar el programa y comenzar así con su trabajo.

Aparentemente, L había previsto todo desde el principio. Que Mello intentaría ser un "buen compañero" y aceptaría estudiar con Near. Lo que no parecía tener una pizca de verdad era el carácter temporal de ese supuesto compañerismo, ya que Roger había sido previamente informado acerca de instrucciones específicas en cuanto al trabajo que debían hacer juntos, el cual en principio no se veía más que como un simple juego de computadora. Sin embargo, se trataba de un programa ideado por el mismo L, un complicado juego de ingenio en el cual Mello y Near serían detectives y tendrían que resolver un caso. Near había sonreído luego de haber oído la consigna, entendiendo a qué venía todo aquello. Era una prueba, obviamente, teniendo en cuenta lo que L había dicho acerca de que él podría convertirse en uno de los sucesores. En Wammy's House no había tiempo que perder. Si existían dos posibles sucesores, había que decidirse por uno lo antes posible. O al menos eso era lo que querían hacerles creer a todos. Porque Near comprendía perfectamente que si el trabajo encomendado era para hacer en equipo y no por separado, esa modalidad debía tener un significado importante. Todo tenía un por qué. Todo seguía una lógica. Descubrirla era la única forma de resolver los problemas.

—Aquí dice que debemos ponerles nombres a nuestros respectivos detectives—. Las sombras en el rostro de Mello comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de sus palabras. Aquella mañana, el cielo de Londres había amanecido especialmente oscuro.—El mío se llamará L.

—¿Es necesario llamarle así?

—Por supuesto. Yo soy el heredero de L, es normal que llame así a mi detective.

—De acuerdo—asintió tras un suspiro.—Al mío ponle N.

Enseguida aparecieron en la pantalla dos personajes de aspecto bastante gracioso sobre los cuales se leían las leyendas "L" y "N".

De no haber sido porque estaba acostumbrado a resolver enigmas y rompecabezas de manera fría y racional, seguramente el juego le hubiese sentado divertido, aunque era evidente que a una persona de inteligencia promedio le hubiese resultado una empresa casi imposible. No podía esperarse menos tratándose de una creación del famoso detective. Mello, por su parte, se veía más alejado de estar divirtiéndose que de cualquier otra cosa. Se la pasó diciendo frases al estilo de _"Atraparé a ese asesino serial y ganaré aunque sea lo último que haga"_ durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron jugando.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde, cuando ya les ardían los ojos, Roger entró en la biblioteca y les dijo que por ese día ya era suficiente, que no debían descuidar sus otros deberes. Mello gruñó por lo bajo.

—Estaba tras una pista importante—aseguró.

Near podría haber objetado tal aseveración, corrigiendo: _"Estábamos"_, pero prefirió callar. Le resultó curioso que el otro se hubiese adjudicado los logros mientras que en realidad habían estado haciéndolo juntos. Si debía trabajar con Mello, la mejor manera de adaptarse sería descubriendo su lógica. La mejor manera de descubrir una lógica era, inicialmente, mediante la pura observación.

Sus juguetes tampoco tuvieron paz esa noche. La pista de autos resultó ser la más propensa a ser agredida, sin contar el mazo de cartas que encontró su fin en la ventana; el viento se encargó del resto. Luego de que la habitación se hallase lo suficientemente caótica, Mello se acostó sobre su nueva cama y sacó un libro de estudio. Near no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Mirase por donde mirase, no había lógica en la cual encasillarlo. Al menos no por el momento. Lo único que le quedaba claro(sería un idiota si no lo notara) era que el objetivo más grande del chico era ser sucesor de L. A eso podía encontrarle sentido, hasta cierto punto. Estando en un orfanato, abandonados, indeseados... huérfanos, era fácil sentir que sus vidas no tenían mucha razón de ser. L les otorgaba un rumbo bastante atractivo a sus existencias.

Algunas horas más tarde, Mello se hallaba profundamente dormido con el libro de estudio moviéndose rítmicamente sobre su pecho. De vez en cuando, balbuceaba alguna incoherencia y le temblaba el cuerpo, como si estuviese teniendo sueños no muy placenteros. Near pensó que era lógico en niños que viviesen en un orfanato sufrir de esa clase de sueños, y tuvo curiosidad por saber qué clase de pesadillas importunaban la mente de su compañero. Él raramente soñaba. Tampoco estaba muy interesado en descubrir los asuntos importunos de su mente.

* * *

—Mello, ese movimiento es demasiado arriesgado, no tiene sentido exponerse tanto.

—Calla y observa.

—Harás que nos maten a ambos.

—Shh.

Al siguiente día, luego de clases, volvieron a dedicarse al caso del escurridizo y astuto asesino serial. En general coincidían en sus ideas e hipótesis, pero raramente lograban ponerse de acuerdo en cuanto a los métodos de acción e investigación, así que al final uno u otro tenía que ceder para poder avanzar. Near aceptaba algunas de las propuestas de Mello, aunque muchas veces debía enfrentarlo firmemente si no quería perder el juego. La sospecha de que éste quisiera matar a su detective para sacárselo de encima y llevarse todo el crédito estaba siempre latente.

—Mello, deberíamos pensar bien antes de...

—¡Déjate de estupideces!—exclamó el rubio, incorporándose casi de un salto y dándole un fuerte empujón que por poco lo hizo caer de la silla.—Me tienes harto con tu puta lentitud. Si fuera por ti, el asesino moriría de viejo. Comienzo a pensar que ese es tu plan maestro.

Aprovechando la distracción de Near por culpa del empujón, Mello oprimió las teclas necesarias para llevar a cabo su plan. Al hacerlo, unas letras de color verde parpadearon en la pantalla. Sus ojos azules se iluminaron apenas leyó el mensaje.

—¡Te lo dije! ¡Hemos conseguido una pista valiosísima! ¡Gracias a esto podremos avanzar mucho! ¡Ja! ¿Decías...?

—Sigo pensando que fue un movimiento demasiado arriesgado...

—Lo que sea. No puedes negar que tenía razón.

Y la tenía, medianamente. Porque un par de horas más tarde, luego de que utilizaran las nuevas pistas según el plan de Mello, un cartel volvió a aparecer en el juego, aunque esta vez fue de color rojo. Algo había salido mal, por lo que tuvieron que retroceder a un punto muy anterior, sin contar que sus detectives estuvieron a punto de perder la vida en medio de semejante lío virtual.

—¡Mierda!—insultó al ordenador el responsable de aquella situación crítica.—¡Mierda y más mierda! ¡No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar!

—Te lo dije...

—Mejor que cierres la boca si no quieres que te de un puñetazo en la cara. No hay de qué preocuparse. Lo arreglaré. Además, seguimos contando con las pistas que descubrimos gracias a mí.

Mello hablaba muy rápido mientras sacaba una nueva tableta de chocolate. Sus palabras se amontonaban una sobre otra y Near apenas pudo entenderle cuando prometió que demostraría ser el mejor. Pero tal demostración debía esperar, pues ya era bastante tarde y habían estado jugando durante muchas horas.

—Insisto en que deberíamos pensar las cosas mejor—agregó el menor antes de apagar el ordenador. Una mirada asesina por parte de su compañero fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta. Segundos después, cuando se dio cuenta, había sido dejado solo en la completa oscuridad de la biblioteca. Apenas unos haces de luz blanca originarios de un farol de la calle iluminaban algunos rincones del enorme salón. Near se abrazó a la pierna que tenía apoyada sobre la silla y comenzó a enrularse un mechón de cabello. Permaneció así hasta que el frío en aumento de la noche y la extensión del lugar donde se hallaba le dieron ganas de dirigirse a su habitación.

Los pasillos del orfanato se encontraban sumidos en el más respetuoso silencio. Daban la impresión de ser un niño más, durmiendo despreocupadamente en su cama tibia. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, Near se encontró con que ésta estaba cerrada desde adentro. Le pareció que lo más coherente sería golpear.

—Vete—ordenó la voz de Mello al otro lado.

—Mello, ésta es mi habitación.

—No me importa. Vete.

No tuvo otra alternativa. Se le cruzó por la mente la idea de avisarle a Roger, pero aquello le pareció un comportamiento tan infantil que lo descartó de inmediato. También podría transitar por los lúgubres corredores como un sonámbulo, o un fantasma, hasta encontrar algún sitio donde asentarse momentáneamente. O regresar a la biblioteca. Sin embargo, el sólo pensar en los techos altos y los ventanales enormes que conformaban la estructura de todo el orfanato lo ponía nervioso y lo llenaba de ansiedad. Por eso le gustaba la seguridad envolvente de su pequeña habitación. Pero esa no era una opción. Terminó, en cambio, dejándose llevar por sus necesidades fisiológicas hacia el baño. Le sorprendió descubrir entonces que no todos los niños estaban durmiendo.

—¿Mello?—. Aquel nombre bisilábico resonó ligeramente gracias a la acústica del lugar al tiempo que una cabeza pelirroja se asomaba por la cortina de una de las duchas. —Near...

La decepción en el tono del chico era más que notoria. Near comprendía que las cosas entre él y Mello no estaban del todo bien, si es que alguna vez lo habían estado. El hecho de que el rubio nunca lo hubiese nombrado en presencia de Near lo confirmaba.

—Buenas noches, Matt. ¿Tomando un baño, tan tarde?

—Sí...

Tuvo la certeza de que Matt no estaba muy contento con su presencia, así que hizo lo que había ido a hacer y se despidió. De todas formas, permanecer en el baño hasta que Mello se decidiera a dejarle entrar no era en absoluto un plan atractivo. Pero Mello ya no estaba en su habitación cuando regresó a probar suerte. Podría haber pensado que nunca había estado allí si no fuera por los juguetes y muñecos que se encontraban dispersos por todo el suelo.

Luego de intentar acomodar aquél desastre(sabiendo que pronto sería desacomodado), y antes de tomar su cepillo de dientes para ir nuevamente al baño, se ocupó de guardar la llave de la puerta en el bolsillo de su pijama, aún seguro de que Mello sería capaz de bloquear la entrada sin necesidad de llave alguna, si así lo deseara.

Sus medias blancas debían estar más que negras en la base debido a lo mucho que eran arrastradas por los pisos fríos. Sentía otra vez ese cansancio tan insistente de su cuerpo, aunque lejos estuviese de causarle sueño.

Al llegar al baño, el agua de la ducha seguía cayendo. El vapor había espesado el aire y empañado todos los vidrios y espejos. De pronto, entre el murmullo del agua cayendo, le pareció oír algunos ruidos extraños. No supo a qué atribuirlos, hasta que avanzó lo suficiente para descubrir algo que difícilmente hubiese esperado ver.

Continuará...


	8. Lógica Felina

**Lógica Felina**

Le costó en un principio, a causa del vapor abundante, identificar a los dos cuerpos desnudos y empapados y cuál era su propósito moviéndose de esa forma tan curiosa bajo la ducha. Era posible que nunca le hubiese ocurrido cosa semejante; percibir algo sin que absolutamente ningún pensamiento concreto fuese procesado por su mente. Simplemente permaneció estático cual estatua inerte, como si no existiera ni tuviese por qué existir la opción de hacer nada más, observando a Mello y a Matt y al líquido rojo que ininterrumpidamente fluía hacia la rejilla. Hasta que, quién sabe cuántos segundos después, recordó que podía hablar.

—Mello...

Como liberado de un hechizo similar al que había confinado a Near a la pasividad momentánea, el aludido sufrió un sobresalto tras ser llamado, girándose instintivamente y separando los párpados de una forma que terminó de otorgarle una apariencia más que macabra a la situación. Ahora era él quien adoptaba las características de una figura humana petrificada o, más bien, las de una pintura realizada bajo extrañas concepciones estilísticas.

—Mello, ¿qué haces?—se animó a seguir profanando la inercia del cuadro.

La reacción de Mello a su segundo llamado fue incorporarse y así, desnudo y empapado como estaba, dirigirse mecánicamente hacia Near para aferrarse fuertemente a sus hombros y empujarlo con violencia contra la pared más cercana.

—¡Tú!—vociferó, salpicando al otro de pequeñas gotitas debido a los bruscos movimientos que hacía al hablar.—Tú... ¡Tú le dirás a Roger! ¡Me expulsarán y todo mi esfuerzo se habrá ido por el caño! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer?! ¡Estábamos bien hasta que tú, pequeño arrogante sabelotodo, llegaste! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Todo! ¡Todo! ¡Todo! ¡Te odio!

—¡Mello!—le llamó por sexta vez, o séptima; ya ni recordaba cuántas veces le había llamado en cada intervalo entre empujón y empujón.

—¡¿Qué mierda quieres?!

—Mello, Matt está...

Su reacción, nuevamente, fue inmediata. Mello salía de su trance iracundo para dirigirse a toda velocidad en dirección a la ducha aún abierta. Matt no había dado ninguna señal de conciencia, ni tampoco la dio a pesar de los zamarreos y gritos insistentes de su compañero.

—Debemos llevarlo a la enfermería. Iré a buscar a Roger.

—¡Espera!—lo detuvo el rubio, abalanzándose para sujetarlo de la manga del pijama. Una mirada de soslayo al estado de Matt fue suficiente para dejarlo ir sin agregar ninguna objeción.

Cuando regresó, con Roger abrigado apenas con una bata y el rostro lleno de preocupación, Mello se había cubierto con una toalla. Lo mismo había hecho con Matt, y con otra toalla se ocupaba de oprimirle la herida de la cabeza. El color rojo de la sangre se esparcía por el blanco de la tela como una enfermedad mortal ganando batalla en un cuerpo indefenso. Ya no se oía caer agua.

El director del orfanato se llevó una mano a la boca. —Ayúdenme a transportarlo a la enfermería—fue todo lo que dijo.

Durante el trayecto, varios niños, despertados por el ruido inevitable, salieron de sus habitaciones, curiosos. Roger, sin embargo, les ordenó que volvieran a dormirse.

Un médico de apariencia cándida y algo regordete hizo su aparición pocos minutos después de que llegaran a destino. Luego de revisar a Matt con extremo cuidado, se ocupó de coser su herida y de tomarle algunas radiografías. No había demasiado por lo que preocuparse. El desmayo del chico se debía más al shock emocional seguramente causado por el golpe que por el golpe mismo. Apenas recomendó algunos días de reposo.

En ese tiempo, Mello aguardó en la sala anterior a la de revisaciones, sentado en un sofá e intentando esconder el rostro bajo sus cabellos. Near notó enseguida que esperaba con ansiedad el momento en que se le reprendiera por lo ocurrido. Él no tenía ganas de esperar. Una vez seguro de que no lo necesitarían para nada más, se despidió de Roger y se dirigió, finalmente, a su cuarto.

* * *

Era extraño despertar y encontrarse con que todo a su alrededor estaba como lo había dejado antes de dormirse: perfectamente ordenado. A pesar de que habían sido pocas las noches que fingieran una especie de convivencia, parecía como si Mello y su antilógica del caos siempre hubiesen estado allí cada vez que despertaba o que entraba a su habitación. Se sintió incómodo de pronto, sin saber si la causa de su incomodidad era la ausencia de Mello o la posibilidad de que la ausencia de Mello lo estuviese incomodando.

Sin demorarse demasiado, se vistió y fue a la enfermería para ver cómo estaba Matt. Tal y como había imaginado, Mello se hallaba en la misma sala y sentado en el mismo sofá, en la misma posición. Sólo sus incrementadas ojeras evidenciaban que el tiempo no se había congelado y se había pasado allí toda la noche.

—Buenos días, Mello.

El saludo no fue respondido, lo cual era esperable pues aquél no parecía ser un ejemplo de buen día para el chico. Near se dispuso entonces a seguir con su camino hacia la otra sala, pero una mano aferrándose fuertemente de su antebrazo lo detuvo.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Roger?—oyó una voz algo ronca preguntar a sus espaldas. El volumen de dicha voz era mínimo, convirtiéndola casi en un susurro.

—¿A qué te refieres, Mello?

—Sabes bien a qué me refiero.—Lo sabía.—¿Por qué le dijiste a Roger que lo de Matt fue un accidente? ¿Por qué le dijiste que tú estabas presente cuando resbaló en la ducha y cayó al suelo, y que todas sus heridas fueron debidas al golpe? ¿Acaso te inventaste esa mentira para "salvarme el pellejo"?

—No me pareció que fuese necesario ni que me correspondiera acusarte de nada.

A pesar de que en ningún momento había girado el rostro para mantener una conversación cara a cara, Mello se ocupó de jalarlo del brazo por el cual lo sostenía y de arrojarlo sobre el sofá en el que seguía sentado. Near no se molestó en quejarse ni en forcejear. Aún así, por alguna razón a Mello le pareció conveniente sujetarlo con firmeza de las muñecas.

—No soy tu amigo, Near. Así que no tienes por qué actuar como si lo fuéramos. ¿Entiendes?

—Perfectamente.

Ahora Near sentía que el cuerpo que tenía encima se hacía más pesado, que las uñas de las manos que lo sostenían le apretaban un poco la carne. De pronto, evaluando la situación, una duda le vino a la cabeza: si cabría la posibilidad de que Mello le hiciera lo mismo que le había hecho a Matt. Era ya de mañana, se encontraban en un sitio donde cualquiera podría entrar y, de todas formas, los sentimientos de Mello, especialmente tratándose de la ira, parecían tender a ganarle a su sentido común.

—¿Por qué eres tan... irritante? ¿Por qué tienes que dar respuestas tan simples y tan... tan... fastidiosas?

Tan lógicas. Mello y él no eran amigos. No había nada que indicara lo contrario, pues a duras penas eran compañeros. Tampoco existían motivos para actuar como si lo fueran. Todo lo que Near había hecho era confirmar aquellas verdades con una simple palabra: _"Perfectamente"_. Y allí mismo estaba la razón de por qué la amistad no había sido y difícilmente sería posible: los sentimientos de Near no tenían cabida y jamás interferían con su desempeño. Y eso contribuía a enfurecer a Mello a niveles terroríficos.

—No eres más que una molestia para mí.

Pero a Near tampoco le gustaba perder. Aunque entendía mucho mejor que Mello que había cosas imposibles de hacer, que ni con toda la inteligencia ni con toda la voluntad del mundo podrían lograrse, que eran de una forma y no había manera de cambiarlas, él deseaba lograr al menos una conexión con la persona con quien se le había encargado trabajar. Tampoco le hacía gracia defraudar a L.

—Como ya te lo he dicho: no es mi intención, y lamento mucho que las cosas sean así.

Aquella frase como remate, pronunciada en el tono en la que había sido dicha, esbozando una especie de sonrisa torcida que terminaba de traslucir su intención irónica, fue todo lo necesario para que la presión en sus muñecas fuese crítica. Near se le quedó mirando fijo, inexpresivo, hasta que el dolor que le provocaban las uñas rompiéndole la piel fue demasiado.

—Ah... ¡Mello!—exclamó, apretando los párpados y comenzando a forcejear.

Mello hizo una mueca interesante, entre una sonrisa y una expresión de asco. Finalmente, le soltó las muñecas y se incorporó de un salto.

—Matt está bien, si te interesa saberlo. Yo me voy.

Tenía razón; Matt estaba bien. Bien, dependiendo de qué acepción de "bien" uno eligiera para describirlo, pero no estaba tan mal, sin contar el detalle que se traslucía en sus ojos impacientes de que esperaba a que Mello lo visitara, y al mismo tiempo no lo esperaba. Al menos eso fue todo lo que Near pudo deducir de su apariencia los pocos minutos que estuvo a su lado, porque, una vez despierto, Matt dejó bastante claro que su compañía no le resultaba placentera.

—Gracias, pero no necesito de tu lástima. Vete, por favor.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que no sentía ninguna lástima, pero, si había algo que a Near no le gustaba malgastar, eso eran palabras. Y decir algo que no sería creído no terminaría más que en un malgasto de palabras.

* * *

A las diez de la noche sonaban por última vez las campanadas del reloj que se ubicaba sobre la enorme construcción del Wammy's House. El estruendoso sonido metálico servía como indicador de que todos los niños debían estar en sus habitaciones. La puerta del cuarto de Near se abrió en el momento en que tuvo lugar la última campanada, y la figura de Mello apareció como si fuese el espectro de su eco moribundo.

—No esperaba que vinieras también hoy—mintió el que se encontraba sentado en el suelo armando un castillo con un mazo nuevo de naipes.

—No hay necesidad de que finjas sorpresa. L sigue esperando que trabajemos juntos.

—¿Y Matt?

—Él está bien—respondió el rubio mientras caminaba hacia el frente y cerraba la puerta.—Y si no lo está, no me importa. Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer. Yo hago lo que quiero.

—Pero haces lo que dice L.

—Eso es un asunto muy diferente.

—Lo sé.

No hubo ningún atentado contra los juguetes ni contra el castillo de naipes. Mello simplemente avanzó hasta asegurarse de estar ubicado en su rango de visión, y se arrodilló. Luego adoptó una expresión muy seria y dijo:

—Tú no sabes nada de mí. Somos muy diferentes.

—Sí, eso también lo sé.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, entonces?

—Quiero que nos llevemos bien, al menos mientras tengamos que estar juntos.

Antes de que a Mello le diera otro de sus ataques de rabia, o que respondiera algo que él también sabía perfectamente, que era imposible que se llevaran bien, Near se apresuró a seguir hablando:

—... pero jamás lo lograremos, porque odias a las personas que son mejores que tú.

—¿Qué mierda quieres decir con eso?—preguntó, sin dejar un milisegundo de silencio entre el _"tú"_ de Near y el _"qué"_ propio. Sus ojos de pronto se encontraron muy abiertos y su piel emblanqueció como si le hubiesen drenado toda la sangre en un santiamén.

—Bueno, no soy el único que finge sorpresa esta noche. No puedes decirme que no me odias al ver mis resultados, cuando te estás muriendo de ganas por ser el sucesor de L. Pero yo no pienso lo mismo, Mello. Creo que nos complementamos bien.

Mello ya no lo escuchaba. Había preferido arrojarse sobre él antes de seguir escuchando lo que de seguro consideraría argumentos falsos y estúpidos. Entonces Near se preguntó por qué se había molestado en pronunciar palabras que sabía que no servirían para nada. Cuando el último de los naipes que había formado el castillo aterrizó suavemente en el suelo, las manos de Mello terminaron de acomodarse sobre su pequeño cuello y comenzaron a apretar.

—Mell... o—llegó a decir, antes de quedarse sin aire.

La presión en su garganta disminuyó cuando estuvo a punto de verse obligado a retorcerse por la desesperación. Y luego...

—Mello, ¿qué haces?—quiso saber en cuanto logró recomponerse. La pregunta había sonado en exceso inocente, teniendo en cuenta que sabía lo que sucedería al ver al otro estirar la tela de su pijama hasta hacer volar los botones blancos y perlados por el aire.

—¿Acaso no se nota? Estoy probando qué tanto _nos complementamos_, como dijiste.

Era curioso notar cómo la furia de Mello había mutado hasta transformarse en cinismo puro. Obviamente se trataba de _otra_ mentira. Near supo enseguida que lo que estaba intentando era (com)probar qué tan poco se complementaban.

—Yo también...—dijo en un susurro. El rubio levantó la vista, señalando que no había entendido.—Yo también quiero probar si es posible encontrar la manera de equilibrarnos.

Y entonces no hubo vuelta atrás. Near no hubiese imaginado que las manos de Mello fuesen tan suaves, ni que se sintieran tan bien deslizándose sobre su torso descubierto. _"Es normal"_, pensó, "_Ya lo ha hecho con Matt. Pero las cosas con Matt son muy diferentes"_. No pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando dichas manos se atrevieron sin demasiado problema a llegar a su entrepierna. Comenzó a temblar y a respirar agitadamente, llevando por instinto una de sus manos hacia el brazo de Mello para intentar detenerlo. Pero Mello sólo se limitó a proferir una carcajada.

—Sería estúpido preguntar si alguna vez haz hecho esto, ¿verdad?

—Se siente raro—dijo, cerrando los ojos sin dejar de temblar, aunque en ningún momento quiso abandonar su tono frío y tranquilo.

—¿Te gusta?—le preguntó, torciendo la boca en una sonrisa perversa.

—No podría asegurar...¡Ah!

Una de las manos se introdujo en sus pantalones, llevándolo a aferrarse con más fuerza al brazo de Mello. Aquello no le gustaba, ni tampoco le desagradaba. Era como ya había dicho: _raro_. Y lo raro no era ni agradable ni desagradable, sino simplemente raro. La atmósfera estaba igualmente enrarecida.

Después de oírle gemir un par de veces, Mello lo tomó del cuello de su pijama abierto, obligándolo a ponerse de pie, y lo empujó sobre el escritorio. La pila de libros que yacía en su superficie se desmoronó. Algunos cayeron al piso, y los más pesados hicieron un estruendo peligroso. Near quedó apoyado sobre un cuaderno de física, una hoja con su tarea de matemáticas terminada y un diccionario de francés.

—Yo me aseguraré de que no te guste ni un poco—dijo el rubio mientras le deslizaba con sorprendente lentitud los pantalones hasta la altura de las rodillas.—Me aseguraré de que entiendas que no hay manera de que quiera llevarme bien contigo.

El corazón de Near palpitó rápido dentro de su pecho. Estaba algo asustado, debía admitirlo. Pocos instantes después, sintió una de las manos suaves que habían acariciado su pecho rozándole las nalgas, hasta que uno de los dedos comenzó a penetrar en su entrada. Mientras éste se introducía lentamente en su cuerpo, incrementando la sensación de rareza que se iba convirtiendo en una de incomodidad, imaginó lo mucho que Mello estaría divirtiéndose al verlo temblar como un animalito aterrado. Apretó los puños, arrugando algunos papeles.

—¿Duele?

—Un poco... no mucho.

No existía ningún error de cálculo. Near sabía que aquella respuesta serviría como una provocación para quien había dicho que se aseguraría de que _no le gustara ni un poco_. Aún así, el dolor no le preocupaba demasiado. Enseguida, Mello retiró de un movimiento rápido su mano y se adelantó un paso. Near pensó que aquello no cabría dentro suyo, pero cuando el rubio comenzó a empujar se dio cuenta lo equivocado que estaba.

—¡Duele!—gritó, arqueando la espalda. Los libros que siguieron cayendo a causa de sus movimientos bruscos sirvieron para cubrir un poco sus quejidos. —¡Mello, me duele! ¡Me duele!

La única respuesta que obtuvo fueron algunos gemidos, apenas audibles, del otro. No hacía ninguna falta que le dijera que su dolor no le importaba en absoluto, pues en lugar de detenerse continuó penetrándolo con más fuerza. Near se sintió mareado, y no supo si su visión borrosa se debía al mareo o las lágrimas que se amontonaban en sus ojos para luego deslizarse por sus mejillas hasta aterrizar sobre el cuaderno de física. ¿Se desmayaría al igual que Matt? ¿Reaccionaría Mello al verlo desplomado sobre el escritorio, inconsciente, y se apresuraría a llevarlo a la enfermería? No, era casi ridículo pensar que semejante cosa podría llegar a suceder. Además de que no hubo manera de corroborarlo, porque, tras unos minutos de padecer un sufrimiento inmenso, el dolor fue transformándose hasta volver a ser una sensación rara. ¿Era eso placer? No lo entendió con exactitud hasta que se oyó a sí mismo gemir, y ya no de dolor, sino que tales gemidos estuvieron acompañados del deseo de que Mello continuara, que no se detuviera por ningún motivo.

Por fortuna, Mello no parecía tener ninguna intención de detenerse. Tan solo se separó un momento de él para girarlo, colocándolo boca arriba sobre el escritorio, acomodando una de sus piernas sobre su hombro, y luego volver a penetrarlo. Near hundió sus manos en los cabellos rubios y lo hizo acercarse para probar sus labios. La sensación que lo embargó era en extremo contradictoria y rara. Una mezcla de dolor insoportable y placer desmesurado y la calidez húmeda de la boca de Mello. Todo eso junto.

—¡¡Near!!

Cuando Mello terminó dentro suyo, hacía rato los vientres de ambos se encontraban empapados por el sudor y el esperma de Near. Dejaron que la fuerza de gravedad venciera a todos sus músculos durante un rato, permaneciendo quietos, deseosos de recuperar un ritmo normal de pulso y respiración.

Mello fue el primero en levantarse. Se separó de Near como si acabara de descubrir el error más grave de la humanidad, se limpió apresuradamente con algunas hojas arrugadas y se arrojó sobre su cama(Near ya ni se molestaba en armar la pista de autos), mirando en dirección a la pared. A Near le costó un poco más de trabajo. No sólo le dolía la parte del cuerpo que Mello acababa de corromper, sino también la pierna que había sido estirada de más y la espalda. Él prefirió los pañuelos descartables, aunque le costaría poco y nada rehacer la tarea que ahora se hallaba manchada de fluidos indecorosos. Una vez acostado, después de apagar la luz, se entretuvo un rato mirando los pequeños reflejos de luz plateada que se formaban en el cabello de Mello.

—Me gustó—se oyó decir de pronto, sin terminar de entender si lo decía en favor del equilibrio o por alguna insólita necesidad romántica. Mello, además de emitir un gruñido, podría haberle exigido que se abstuviera de pronunciar tremendas mentiras. Pero semejante desperdicio de palabras no tuvo lugar esa noche.

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota: **Cuando digo que Near tiene una "insólita necesidad **romántica**" me refiero a esto:

Romanticismo: m. Movimiento literario, artístico e ideológico de la primera mitad del siglo xix, en que prevalece la imaginación y la sensibilidad sobre la razón y el examen crítico.

O sea, no es que Near se haya enamorado de Mello y se haya puesto romanticón ni nada de eso, sino que la frase se refiere a que quizás se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos(el sentimiento de que le gustó) en lugar de guiarse por su razón.

* * *

Y el Wammy's House se ha terminado de convertir en una especie de prostíbulo de menores donde la principal figura corruptora es Mello jaja

Por eso mismo esto es un fan**fiction**, ¿no? En fin...

Eternas gracias por sus reviews, como siempre, y espero que les siga gustando.

Por cierto, si alguien tiene alguna petición que no atente contra el hilo ni la lógica de la historia, no tendría problemas en llevarla a cabo. No es que esté corta de ideas, pero como este fanfic ya tiene una especie de voluntad propia y lo voy ideando sobre la marcha, una situación que les gustara agregar quizás no estaría de más.

Hasta la próxima.


	9. Primer Acto

¡Volví! A que me extrañaron... Bah, no sé si me habrán extrañado, pero yo sí los extrañé y extrañé escribir y subir capítulos y etc.

Hacía rato que tenía ganas de actualizar también para agradecerles sus comentarios. Hubo muchos que me elevaron la autoestima y las ganas de seguir escribiendo a niveles ultracósmicos, así que a todos les pido disculpas por haberlos hecho esperar tanto. Pero, como ya he dicho en varias ocasiones, le tengo demasiado cariño a este fic como para arruinarlo por intentar actualizar rápido.

No me alargo más y los dejo con el capítulo...

* * *

**Primer Acto**

Adaptación o muerte. Una de las máximas de la Naturaleza.

—Mello, ese movimiento también es demasiado arriesgado, no tiene sentido exponerse tanto de nuevo.

—Calla y observa.

Un concepto tan simple de entender pero tan difícil para muchos de alcanzar.

—Harás que nos maten a ambos.

Porque para adaptarse, hay que ir más allá. Hay que lograr nuevas cosas. Y para lograr nuevas cosas, hay que sacrificar otras.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Qué propones entonces, sabelotodo?

—Bueno, ¿por qué no hacemos...?

Más de una vez le daban ganas de reír. De tensar fuertemente los labios en una amplia sonrisa por lo que había ganado. Cierto era que la relación que él y Mello mantenían ahora podría servir como valioso material para un trabajo de investigación de Diplomacia, o de Sociología, o de Ciencias Naturales, o de lo que fuere. Pero la soberbia y ese tipo de risa eran dos cosas que debían ser sacrificadas. Al menos en ese momento del día.

—Mh... Quizás tengas razón. De acuerdo.

Todo puede ser transformado en un juego, hasta la vida y la muerte mismas. Aunque a ellos les hubiese costado bastante decidir las reglas del suyo.

Finalmente, se habían decidido por las teatrales.

—Je, tenías razón. Hoy hemos avanzado bastante en el caso, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Resulta productivo trabajar contigo, Mello.

Near le dirigió la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa gentil hasta donde su papel le permitía. Los rumores acerca de la amistad entre los dos mejores estudiantes ya comenzaban a expandirse por todo el orfanato. Suponía que aquello era natural. A pesar de nunca haber convivido con otras personas que no fuesen sus niñeras o maestros, de no haber asistido a escuelas ni interactuado con otros niños, estaba seguro de que acertaba al conjeturar acerca de qué podría estar cuchicheando ese grupo de niñas de su misma clase en el pasillo, o por qué lo veían de manera hostil los niños que solían lamerle las botas a Mello. Era casi tan simple de deducir como saber que su robot a control remoto movería su brazo derecho al apretar el botón correspondiente. La mayoría de los seres humanos parecía contar con mecanismos similares.

Mello también era así a veces. Si alguien lo superaba en alguna cosa, debía eliminarlo o, al menos, desquitarse en algún momento para que le fuese posible respirar. En caso de que Near le dejase hacer lo que quisiera en el videojuego, entonces era seguro apostar que su rabia sería humanamente soportable. Si en cambio éste le daba alguna indicación o hacía una sola advertencia, las posibilidades de que a la mañana siguiente le costaría levantarse serían altísimas.

Aún así, había facetas en el comportamiento de Mello imposibles de predecir. Y Near estaba seguro de que ni el mismo Mello sería capaz de meditar esos comportamientos antes de tenerlos. Quizás a Near le gustase jugar también a las adivinanzas.

Después de ducharse, dejó caer la cabeza recién lavada sobre la almohada. Sus húmedos cabellos albinos se le fueron pegando a las mejillas mientras se dejaba hundir lentamente en la superficie mullida. Entonces recordó que aquel día había dado varias indicaciones y hecho más de una advertencia. Sí, era obvio que las caricias que se deslizaban heladas bajo su ropa se transformarían pronto en rasguños ponzoñosos.

—Ugh...

Diez agujas trazaron un lento camino desde su abdomen hasta su pecho, dejando una sensación de ardor a su paso. Near apretó los párpados y levantó la barbilla para que Mello se acomodase en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello. Girase hacia donde girase el rostro, todo olía a chocolate. Tal vez él también oliera así, luego de haber pasado tantas noches ajustando cuentas.

No podía decir que sólo Mello lo disfrutaba. Más allá del placer carnal que éste le concediera esporádicamente, se maravillaba al pensar en cómo finalmente ambos habían logrado encontrar el equilibrio. Mello permitía que su orgullo fuese dañado en el día, el cual reparaba cuando Near se dejaba humillar durante las noches. De eso se trataba la pequeña y perfecta obra que ambos habían acordado montar y que hasta ese momento nadie había presenciado en su totalidad.

Sin embargo, siempre quedaba alguna especie de grieta. Pequeños baches que Near fallaba al intentar explicarlos porque indudablemente carecían de explicaciones.

La lengua de Mello resbaló pacientemente por la piel erizada que cubría su clavícula hasta su pequeña nuez de Adán. Poco a poco, las respiraciones se iban agitando, las bocas entreabriendo. Near sabía que cuanto más quieto se quedase, cuanto mayor docilidad aparentase, mejor cumpliría su función. Ni más ni menos que como un pequeño muñeco de trapo. Por ello aceptó ser guiado por la mano que bruscamente lo tomó de los cabellos y lo arrastró hacia la entrepierna de Mello. Ya no necesitaba que le dijeran qué hacer. Enseguida se deshizo de los pantalones oscuros y comenzó a masturbar el miembro ya despierto del rubio, quien, emitiendo un suave gemido, echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

No lo dejó hacer demasiado. El deseo de Mello solía ser violento y urgente por lo que, una vez seguro de que Near se hubiese rebajado lo suficiente lamiendo su hombría, volvió a tomarlo de los cabellos para observar su rostro sonrojado y repleto de gotitas a causa de algunos mechones aún chorreantes. Antes de volver a arrojarlo boca arriba sobre la cama, lo besó con vehemencia, mordisqueándole un poco los labios. Luego, lo hizo desvestirse mientras lo observaba con un gesto burlón impreso en el rostro.

—Mírate—le dijo en tono despectivo, descendiendo la mirada hacia el sexo desnudo del menor.—Y tú que nos habías hecho creer que eras un cubo de hielo. ¿Es que te excita chupármelo?

Fuese positiva o negativa la respuesta, cualquier placer que hasta ese entonces Near podría haber experimentado no tardaría en esfumarse. No importaba cómo, Mello siempre se encargaba de hacerlo sufrir. Ya fuera estirándole exageradamente las piernas u obligándole a mantenerse en posiciones incómodas o poseyéndolo con más fuerza de la que parecía tener.

Near estiró la mano, procurando sostenerse de los barrotes para intentar que el respaldo de la cama no se le enterrase tanto en la espalda. Evitando que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos acuosos en el momento en que Mello le introdujo su miembro apenas lubricado con saliva en un único y violento movimiento, se preocupó igualmente de que éste percibiera su esfuerzo por contener el llanto, pues, de lo contrario, aquello perdería parte de su sentido.

Los gritos eran otro asunto delicado. No debían ser ni tan fuertes que alguien afuera pudiera escucharlos ni tan débiles que Mello no tuviese oportunidad de deleitarse con ellos.

—¡Ahh! ¡Me estás... haciendo daño!—se quejó al sentir su propia rodilla rozándole la frente.

—Me alegra tanto que no lo estés disfrutando... —aseguró el rubio, hundiéndose en su carne como si se tratase de chocolate tibio. Sus ojos claros que refulgían en la oscuridad daban la impresión de pertenecer a un ser poseído por mil demonios. —Aunque algo me dice que no eres más que un puto masoquista. ¿Por qué dejas que te haga esto, Near?

La pregunta, obviamente, no era más que parte del juego, de la actuación. En el fondo, ambos sabían bien qué los llevaba a cometer cada detalle.

—No es que me dejes muchas otras opciones—le respondió antes de que las carcajadas estrepitosas de Mello cubriesen los demás ruidos nocturnos.

—Vamos, no me vengas con estupideces. Son tan escasas las situaciones en las que no tendríamos opciones. No—se corrigió—. Sólo una. ¿Sabes cuál es?

Sin esperar a que le contestase, sus manos ya estaban colocadas alrededor del cuello pálido y repleto de marcas enrojecidas. Near no sentía miedo a pesar del dolor en aumento y de la falta de aire. Sabía muy bien que, más allá de lo que dijera o hiciera, Mello sería incapaz de matarle, pues de hacerlo estaría admitiendo lo peor: que la única forma de vencer sería acabando con su rival. Y él no podía permitirse tal cosa.

Justo cuando la visión comenzaba a hacérsele borrosa y su cuerpo amenazaba con convulsionarse, la garganta de Near fue liberada, regresando el oxígeno a sus pulmones. Carraspeó unas cinco o seis veces hasta que la tos fue nuevamente reemplazada por gemidos. Mello estaba siendo especialmente cruel. Probablemente, ya hubiese comenzado a sangrar.

No fue a causa de la violencia y sadismo característicos del acto que Near sufrió un repentino escalofrío que lo arrancó durante unos instantes de su papel de muñeco inerte para hacerle reflexionar un millón de cosas. La culpa había sido de aquel sonido; un quejido similar a los suyos, pero más cercano al llanto. Definitivamente, se había malacostumbrado a la oscuridad y al silencio, así que cualquier cosa que interrumpiese sus hábitos lo desconcentraba un poco. Al mismo tiempo que los huesos de la cadera del otro lo herían como si fuesen cuchillas filosas, se preguntó si existiría acto más simbólicamente cercano a la muerte que el que estaban cometiendo. Si en Mello no se habría disfrazado Tánatos de Eros sin que ni él mismo lo supiese.

Permaneció pensativo aquellos breves instantes hasta que las embestidas resultaron ser demasiado rápidas e impetuosas como para ignorarlas, por lo que tuvo que cerrar fuertemente los puños y apretar su boca contra la del rubio para evitar que todo el orfanato fuese despertado.

Nuevamente se dejó caer sobre la almohada, sintiendo húmedo el cabello y cada poro del cuerpo a causa de la transpiración. Mientas Mello se retiraba rápidamente de dentro suyo, torció la cabeza en dirección a la cama vecina, observando el bulto de frazadas bajo el cual Matt yacía. Entonces tuvo curiosidad por saber qué tan necesario había sido ese pequeño detalle.

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas:** En la teoría psicoanalítica, Tánatos es el instinto de muerte, que se opone a Eros, el instinto de vida. El masoquismo, el sadismo y todo afán por la destrucción es expresión patológica del instinto de muerte. Eros es siempre apetito de unión y, por ejemplo, se manifiesta en el amor, la actividad sexual y el afán por mantener la propia unidad física y psíquica.

* * *

Near tiene doce años y filosofea y psicoanaliza. Por algo es superdotado, ¿no? Jaja

En fin... Como la mayoría quería un trío y me devané los sesos pensando cómo diablos escribir algo similar a un trío pero no tan trillado como un trío y que me de pie a seguir torturando a estos pobres angelitos, esto fue lo que salió. Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos en un millón de años... O quizás antes, porque estoy de vacaciones ;D


	10. Desusos

Bueno, ya se vuelven aburridas y repetitivas mis disculpas por la falta de actualizaciones.

Eso sí, no me canso de agradecerles por sus reviews.

Los dejo con este capítulo corto para dar señales de vida...

* * *

**Desusos**

Cuando llegaba el día de excursión y Wammy's House se quedaba sin niños, sin canturreos y sin murmullos, éste tomaba ciertas cualidades especiales. Los pasos sonaban con mayor intensidad, los techos parecían ser más altos, las silenciosas salas más grandes y oscuras. Desafortunadamente gris, el día ayudaba a que los pasillos cobraran un aspecto aún más lúgubre. Near, que estaba acostumbrado al encierro, prefería quedarse allí. Era más que una cuestión de gustos. Tenía más que ver, efectivamente, con la costumbre. Igual que como todos se habían acostumbrado a ese asfixiante clima de continua competencia y a disputarse el puesto de sucesor de alguien que las pocas veces que se presentaba, lo hacía con el rostro cubierto. También se había acostumbrado al dolor(era fácil hacerlo sabiendo que éste sólo constaba de impulsos nerviosos dirigidos a su cerebro), de la misma forma que Matt, quien se encontraba en aquella sala observándolo de reojo de vez en cuando, se había acostumbrado a los caprichos de Mello. Sonidos electrónicos provenientes de la consola retumbaban en todo el orfanato.

La conversación que hubiese podido tomar parte en ese momento era fácil de imaginar para el más joven de los presentes.

—_¿Sientes pena por mí?—_habría preguntado el pelirrojo muchachito. Near se hubiese visto obligado a suspirar.

—_Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo._

No tenía ganas de entablar una conversación. De hecho, le molestaba la posibilidad de que el silencio fuese quebrantado.

—_No has respondido mi pregunta..._

—_¿Me creerías si te respondiera?_

Por suerte, nadie había separado los labios. Oyó a sus espaldas cómo Matt, justo en el instante siguiente al que imaginaba la última frase, se ponía rápidamente de pie y los sonidos del videojuego se perdían a lo lejos. La verdad era que Near sentía pena por otra cosa muy distinta.

Sus dedos hallaron sin dificultad el último sitio vacío del rompecabezas. La letra capital "L", contrastando con la blancura de todas las piezas, capturó su atención por un segundo. Así eran las cosas.

* * *

—Nuestro asesino pronto acabará en la silla eléctrica. Ya puedo verlo arrepentirse por todos sus crímenes infames.

Al rubio, como era su estilo, se lo notaba enérgico y entusiasta. El aire libre matutino, a pesar del mal tiempo, le había sentado bien, al igual que a todos los niños. Afición que Near jamás compartiría. Él se encontraba satisfecho resguardado en la ya familiar biblioteca.

—Mello, no debes olvidar que sólo se trata de un videojuego. Si te involucras demasiado, puede salir mal.

Ignoró las quejas y reproches de su compañero. Que no era quién para decirle hasta dónde tenía que involucrarse, que fingía hacerse el serio para caerle bien a L. Prefería atender a los botones del teclado que en ese momento estaba en poder del otro.

Se encontraban demasiado cerca. Las pistas, a esa altura, eran muy claras. Juntos lo lograrían. Pronto todo terminaría.

—¡Já! El muy bastardo está acorralado.

—Mello...

—Sí, ya he hecho lo que me recomendaste. Sólo déjame disfrutarlo un poco. Él tendrá su merecido, como todos los que se interpongan en mi camino.

—Mello...

Los ojos azules emitieron un destello mórbido al mismo tiempo que la pantalla del ordenador.

JUEGO TERMINADO

El silencio, de pronto, volvió a escurrirse por entre todos los rincones de Wammy's House. No. El silencio se lo había tragado todo. Incluso al tiempo.

Pero el tiempo debía seguir su curso y destruir al silencio que acababa de tragárselo. Era lógico.

—No... no puedo creerlo.

La voz le había salido ronca, como de ultratumba, antes de que se aclarara la garganta para continuar hablando. Mientras tanto, el monitor continuaba relampagueando con los resultados finales del juego: el asesino, capturado con éxito. El detective L, muerto.

—Tú... ¡tú lo sabías!

Near procuró poner rígido el cuerpo, adivinando los golpes y empujones subsecuentes. Tuvo tiempo de meditar aquello las tantas veces que impactó contra la mesa y las estanterías. En cuanto cayó al suelo, sobre el montón de libros que acababa de caerse, no había logrado concluir si había sido conciente o no de cómo terminarían las cosas.

Quizás.

—Yo no lo sabía, Mello... Era un juego planeado por L, ninguno de los dos pudo haber sabido cómo terminaría—mintió a medias. No temía por su seguridad ni por su integridad física. Ni siquiera tenía la intención(ni la esperanza) de calmar a Mello. Simplemente le resultó demasiado problemático e inútil planear ambas posibilidades.

—¡Mentiroso!—. La acusación, a medias certera, fue acompañada por fuertes puntapiés en sus costillas. —¡Tú siempre sabes, y te encanta dártelas de sabelotodo! ¿Y pretendes que te crea eso?

Para cuando un par de preocupados maestros los separaron y un amontonamiento de niños se juntó alrededor suyo, la nariz de Near había comenzado a sangrar. Fue difícil evitar que Mello se escabullera para continuar con la golpiza. Tal vez hasta se encontrase demasiado turbado como para reaccionar completamente.

—¡Nunca volveré a cooperar contigo! ¿Entiendes? NUN-CA.

La palabra "nunca" podría sonar exagerada para cualquier persona. Pero no en los labios de Mello. Ese "nunca" implicaba mucho. De eso sí sabía.

* * *

Cuánto tiempo hacía que se encontraba frente a aquella puerta cerrada, no podía asegurarlo. Un poco menos que lo que llevaba Mello al otro lado. ¿Estaría rezando, como lo había visto hacer todas las mañanas? No. Probablemente en ese entonces se hubiese olvidado de ese extraño dios al que rendía culto. Sería más factible apostar por que éste se encontraba maldiciéndolo de todas las maneras que se le ocurriesen.

Igualmente, no llamaría a esa puerta. Quizás se quedaría un rato más, pero sólo eso.

* * *

—Sólo eso—repitió el anciano, como queriendo disculparse. —L se ha metido de lleno en un caso, por lo que no volverá hasta resolverlo. Por lo tanto, aún no podrá enterarse ni evaluar los resultados del juego que les dejó.

Mello se encogió de hombros. Acurrucado en su asiento frente al escritorio del director del orfanato, aparentaba ser igual de pequeño que Near. Si se sentía aliviado por la eventual ausencia del detective y el retraso de su evaluación, ni siquiera se le notaba.

—Entiendo, Roger. —dijo Near, con el riesgo de que el mero sonido de su voz hiciera estallar al rubio.— Entonces L finalmente ha decidido participar en el caso Kira.

Continuará...

* * *

Eso fue todo en cuanto a la parte de Near.

Adivinen a quién le toca a partir del próximo capítulo... No me hago responsable por lo que pueda llegar a salir jaja

Gracias por leer.


	11. Mello El Hijo de la Grosse Freiheit

Finalmente comienza la parte de Mello.

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo ha quedado algo fuerte, y lo he pensado así desde el principio. A decir verdad, me hubiese gustado que quedase aún más fuerte... pero es lo que salió.

Que lo disfruten...

* * *

Mello

**El hijo de la Grosse Freiheit**

Jamás sintió vergüenza por haber salido de aquel vientre, aunque más de uno le hubiese sugerido que debía sentirla. Podría haberse avergonzado de ser mediocre, o imbécil, o ignorante, como muchas de las tantas personas que había tratado y con las cuales, por fortuna, no compartía tales condiciones. Pero no de aquello. Quizás hasta se sentía orgulloso de la miserable vida que le había tocado, pues había logrado sobrevivirla como seguro ninguno de los que se burlaban o desaprobaban semejante orgullo hubiese podido. Definitivamente, él no se consideraba denigrado por ser un hijo de puta.

Después de todo, la gente que conoció en su niñez solía relacionar el hermoso dorado de su cabello y su astuta mirada azulina con los genes de su madre. Los que en susurros la criticaban por haber traído al mundo a una criatura como él en el sitio pútrido y bajo donde había nacido eran unos ineptos buenos para nada. Ella era una mujer fuerte, a pesar de que durante algunas noches silenciosas, junto con el silbido del viento frío del Elba colándose por entre las rejas de la ventana diminuta, creía oír sus sollozos.

* * *

—¿Qué edad tienes?—le preguntó el viejo. Semejante figura robusta e imponente podría haber causado el mismo miedo que ese ojo izquierdo, ciego y blanco como si perteneciera a un muñeco. Pero su porte, más amable que temible, lo instó a contestarle firme y sin titubeos:

—Pronto cumpliré siete.

—¡Seis años!—exclamó, casi burlón, casi espantado. —¿Y dónde está tu madre, pequeño?

—Está muerta. La mataron.

Frente a la respuesta del niño, el viejo exhaló un suspiro y curvó sus labios hacia abajo.

—Pobrecillo—se lamentó, acariciando con su mano enorme la cabellera de oro. —Viéndote a ti, puedo adivinar que se trataba de una mujer bastante bonita. Por desgracia, las cosas bonitas no duran mucho por estos lugares. Sé de hombres a los que les da placer ir por allí matando criaturitas como tú. Oh, no te asustes, yo no soy uno de ellos. Dime, ¿te gustan los dulces que te han convidado los demás niños?

—Saben bien. —dijo antes de desviar la mirada. Su orgullo no le permitía confesar que aquellos que le habían regalado sus nuevos amigos eran los dulces más deliciosos que jamás había comido. A decir verdad, exceptuando los que le regalaban en la calle o los que había hurtado de las tiendas, no había probado muchos. La promesa de su madre de llevarlo a una dulcería en cuanto salieran se había extinguido la noche en que esos dos hombres de traje terminaron con su vida.

—Claro que saben bien. Yo se los he regalado, y te aseguro que no podrás encontrar ninguno que se le compare aquí en Hamburgo. ¿Qué digo? En toda Alemania.

Dicho esto, sacó una pequeña bolsa de nylon transparente de uno de los cajones de la mesa que estaba a su lado.

—Klaus me ha dicho que te encanta el chocolate. Ten. Te la regalo.

Una hilera de grandes dientes amarillentos se asomó detrás de una amplia sonrisa. El pequeño tomó la bolsa con sus dos manitos diminutas y se regocijó al notar que estaba llena de las tabletas de chocolate que su compañero solía darle.

—Puedes volver en cuanto te las termines y quieras más. —le ofreció el viejo, apoyando su calva nuca en el respaldo del sillón floreado.

—Gracias, señor.

—Otto. Llámame Otto. Y cuando tengas algún tipo de problema, no dudes en acudir a mí, mi pequeño Mihael.

Salió del antiguo caserón corriendo, abrazando con fuerza la preciada bolsita. Recordó enseguida el camino de regreso, así que apresuró el paso hasta encontrarse frente al río.

Le gustaba el puerto, casi tanto como las calles que desembocaban en él. A veces le recordaba a su madre y a las pocas caminatas que habían compartido juntos por esas zonas tumultuosas. Otras, simplemente le divertían el aroma a café y la música de diferentes estilos que sonaba en los bares. Además, siempre había una prostituta con instinto maternal frustrado que le regalaba comida, o un turista idiotizado por las piernas y escotes que ofrecían las vidrieras al cual resultaba pan comido robarle la billetera abultada. Así había conocido a Gerd y a Klaus. También a otros niños y alguna que otra niña, pero no le interesaba demasiado acordarse de sus nombres.

En cuanto logró hallar un sitio adecuado, cómodo y con buena vista, se sentó, hecho casi un ovillo, a degustar su tesoro. Después de desatar el nudo de la bolsa con escasa paciencia, comenzó a quitarle el envoltorio brillante a la primera de las barras. Luego a la otra y a la otra. Habían pasado apenas unos pocos minutos y tenía las palmas de las manos, ya de por sí llenas de mugre, cubiertas de cacao derretido y pegajoso. Claro que, entre bocado y bocado, no dejaba de mirar a ambos lados por si alguno de los chicos se acercaba. Ahora contaba con la prueba de que finalmente era parte del grupo y no volvería a depender de ninguna caridad para obtener sus propios dulces, y hasta se había encargado de guardarse uno de los chocolates en el bolsillo como prueba. Tendría que controlar sus ganas de devorarlo en segundos como a los otros.

En general la pasaba bien con la pandilla. El mejor momento del día era aquel en el que, luego de haberse hecho de un buen botín y huido dos o tres veces de algún policía torpe, se echaban a observar los barcos mientras fumaban o saboreaban golosinas. Klaus, que debía ser un poco mayor que él, no había tenido problemas hasta entonces en compartirle sus tabletas de chocolate. No era muy alto, ni tampoco muy corpulento. En realidad, la poca comida que ingería se le notaba en las costillas chupadas. Pero el hecho de que lo superara por varios centímetros y años era suficiente para que lo defendiera durante las peleas. Con frecuencia se pasaban juntos tardes o noches enteras, alejados de los demás, jugando o curioseando en la basura de los burdeles cercanos. A Klaus también parecía agradarle el puerto. En especial cuando el cielo estaba claro y los extranjeros se dispersaban por doquier como hormigas, él aseguraba que en cuanto creciera sería marinero para tripular un barco que lo llevase lejos. Pero Klaus era un poco tonto. Los niños como ellos no se volvían marineros.

* * *

—¡Qué rápido has vuelto! ¿Ya te los has terminado?

Asentía con cortos y rápidos movimientos de cabeza. Otto seguía acomodado en su sillón floreado, con la nuca hacia atrás y los poderosos brazos rígidos a los costados. Si le hubiesen dicho que nunca se había levantado de allí, o que nunca se levantaría, lo habría creído.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes hoy, pequeño?

Hurgó entre sus bolsillos viejos y agujereados. De ellos extrajo un pequeño reloj plateado, dos billetes arrugados y una tarjeta de plástico, los cuales dejó sobre la mesa de siempre. El viejo entornó los párpados y se mantuvo un rato observando los objetos, hasta que abrió el segundo cajón(el primero estaba destinado únicamente para los dulces) y los arrastró allí dentro.

—Mihael, eres el único que viene a visitarme a diario. Sabes que eso me pone muy feliz, pero no puedo darte chocolates tan seguido si sólo me traes esto.

Mihael se encogió de hombros, frunciendo los labios y resoplando con fuerza.

—Ya no es temporada alta y queda poca gente en la calle.

Sabía que en cuanto terminase de excusarse, esa mano enorme le revolvería el cabello en señal de cariño. Sin embargo, no tuvo lugar gesto semejante, sino que dicha mano desvió su camino en dirección a su cuello descubierto.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

La pregunta lo estremeció un poco. Instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás, liberándose del contacto incómodo.

—N-nada—mintió mientras apretujaba la tela sucia de su camiseta. Sin duda Otto tenía buen ojo(sólo uno) para haber notado aquello y, aunque había sido cuidadoso al ocultarlo entre los pliegues de su vestimenta cada día, el clima pesado y caluroso lo traicionaba.

—Vamos, niño. No querrás hacerme enfadar, ¿verdad? Enséñame lo que llevas al cuello.

No le temía a Otto ni a su enfado ni a ese ojo blanco suyo. Pero sus chocolates le encantaban y le resultaría irritante ser el único del grupo que no contase con su simpatía y sus obsequios. Así que, finalmente, tuvo que acceder a mostrarle el rosario que escondía bajo la ropa. Como no vestía chaqueta ni suéter, sus pequeñas cuentas carmesíes eran fáciles de percibir aquella tarde de elevadas temperaturas.

—Umm... ¿Te gusta? ¿Es por eso que no querías enseñármelo?

La voz de Otto, más que a enfado, sonaba a curiosidad. En realidad, nunca se había puesto a pensar si valdría algo de dinero o si se trataba de una baratija. Tampoco era de su interés averiguarlo.

—Pertenecía a mi madre.

—¡Oh! No sabía que guardaras algo suyo. Pero qué chico más lindo.

No lo hacía. De su madre no le había quedado nada, excepto por los recuerdos en su celda fría. Aquel rosario se lo había robado a un anciano que había caído a la calle, desmayado por tanto beber, luego de haber pasado una noche típica de lujuria. El resto de las cosas que había encontrado en su bolso y en su saco los había cambiado hacía ya buen tiempo por varios paquetes de cigarrillos. Pero el rosario le recordaba, de cierta forma, a una joya que ella usaba.

—De acuerdo, puedes quedártelo. Igualmente no hay nada que yo pueda hacer por ti si me sigues trayendo objetos de tan poco valor. Sabes que amo verlos felices, pero no puedo traerles golosinas buenas y costosas con sólo mi amor.

El pequeño rubio permaneció en su lugar, dejando que su mirada bailara por todas las manchas de humedad de la habitación y que sus deditos jugasen con las brillantes cuentas del rosario. Conocía, por experiencia propia y por lo que le habían contado los demás niños, la intención de Otto. Él jamás se quedaba sin dulces. Sólo había que encontrar algún objeto que le interesase o un fajo de billetes lo suficientemente gordo como para que éste aceptase recurrir a su "reserva de emergencia". A él no lograría engañarle.

—Aunque... Si haces algo por mí, quizás sí pueda llegar a conseguir esos chocolates que tanto te gustan.

—¿En serio?—preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa.

—He dicho quizás. Ven; acércate—le dijo, palmeándose el regazo.

Obedeciendo el ademán, Mihael se sentó sobre sus muslos. Allí lo recibieron aquellas extremidades gruesas que lo envolvieron con fuerza, casi al punto de asfixiarlo.

—Hueles tan bien... Puedo darte una gran cantidad de chocolates si haces lo que te pido—susurró el hombre, respirando pesadamente cerca del rostro del chiquillo mientras continuaba tocándolo y despeinándolo. —Pero con la condición de que no le digas nada a tus amigos.

—No les diré—aseguró.

Mihael ya conocía ese juego que tanto parecían disfrutar los adultos. Lo había presenciado decenas de veces en las calles donde los faroles no alumbraban. No hacía falta que Otto lo disfrazara con palabras con el fin de que pareciera otra cosa. En cuanto éste se bajó la cremallera, luego de haberle quitado hasta la última de las prendas, supo exactamente que debía hundirse entre sus piernas para que le regalase una buena cantidad de sus amados chocolates.

* * *

Se le habían caído varios paquetes durante su apresurado retorno por la calle Grosse Freiheit. Las prostitutas, exhibiendo hasta el último de sus encantos, sus pieles refulgiendo en una variedad de colores a causa de las luces de neón, lo miraban con ternura y de vez en cuando le dedicaban alguna palabra atrevida. Los policías, en cambio, al verlo correr con las manos ocupadas y los bolsillos llenos, le dirigían miradas cargadas de sospecha. Por suerte, no tuvo ningún contratiempo para llegar a uno de los tantos almacenes abandonados del puerto. Allí se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para relajarse y admirar su botín.

Jamás había visto tanto chocolate junto, sin contar al que se encontraba en las vidrieras de las dulcerías. Pensaba, no sin cierta contrariedad, que no le sería posible comérselo todo sin que le diera una buena indigestión, pero tampoco podía llevarlos por ahí como si nada. Los de la pandilla le preguntarían de dónde había sacado semejante cantidad, y decirles que los había robado, puesto que bien sabían que aquél era imposible de conseguir en las tiendas de la ciudad, no era una idea muy brillante.

Entonces, el nombre de Klaus se le vino a la mente. Tal vez debería confiar en él y contárselo. Al fin y al cabo, era el único con el que no tendría tanto recelo de compartir sus ganancias.

* * *

Los días de tormenta en Hamburgo eran más que comunes. En ellos, las calles se volvían notoriamente solitarias y la música de los bares se apagaba por el sonido de la lluvia y de las olas estrellándose contra la costa. Los vientos furiosos tranquilizaban al corazón de Mihael, que siempre, con o sin razón particular, se hallaba agitado.

Aún le quedaban algunas reservas de chocolate. Ya no necesitaba delinquir con tanta asiduidad, pero continuaba haciéndolo para no aburrirse y también para seguir demostrando sus habilidades y su astucia frente a los demás chicos.

Con el cuerpo empapado y los zapatos llenos de barro, caminaba buscando algún entretenimiento momentáneo o un bocadillo que no tuviese cacao entre sus ingredientes. De pronto sintió frío. La temperatura descendía y las gotas se hacían cada vez más espesas.

—¡Hey! ¡Mihael!—oyó que lo llamaban.

Apenas terminó de darse vuelta, luego de haber reconocido a los de su pandilla, sintió que alguien le metía rápidamente las manos en los bolsillos.

—Aquí estabas, pendejo. Últimamente no te vemos mucho—dijo en tono fanfarrón Gerd, quien era el mayor de todos y, por lo tanto, autoproclamado líder. —Así que tienes tanto chocolate... A ti que te encanta y te lo tragas todo apenas vuelves de lo de Otto.

Los demás chicos que lo rodeaban lo miraban con rostros impresos de enojo o de burla. Tuvo la necesidad de huir, pero sabía que no llegaría demasiado lejos. La ronda de niños prepotentes ya se había cerrado alrededor suyo.

—Estaba indigestado... No he estado comiendo mucho.

—¡Ja! ¡Y quieres que te creamos esa mierda!—exclamó el líder, adelantándose para darle un empujón que lo dejó tirado sobre el charco de agua en el que se había convertido la calle.

Mihael se levantó enseguida, sabiendo que de no hacerlo, pronto los tendría a todos encima. Como era pequeño, no le costó escabullirse entre ellos ni impartir algún que otro golpe. Ya dos se encontraban gimiendo por las heridas que les había inferido, cuando finalmente lograron inmovilizarlo, sujetándolo por los brazos desde atrás. Lo siguiente fue un golpe dirigido directamente a su estómago.

Desesperado, buscó a Klaus con la mirada. Lo encontró, ubicado detrás de la multitud de niños exaltados, con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos.

—Tu príncipe no te salvará esta vez, princesa—volvió a hablar Gerd, sarcástico. —¿O quién crees que nos contó lo que haces con el viejo Otto para conseguir bolsas enormes de dulces? Con esa boquita pequeña que tienes... ¡Carajo! ¡Sí que eres asqueroso!

Continuó recibiendo puñetazos y patadas de todos sus compañeros y en todas las partes de su cuerpo. Mientras tanto, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Klaus. Su actitud demostraba una mezcla de arrepentimiento con impotencia. Pero nada indicaba que estuviese dispuesto en lo más mínimo a ayudarle.

Lo dejaron caer al suelo, ya ensangrentado y adolorido al punto de no poder moverse. Oyó el grito de una de las niñas y, en cuanto levantó la vista, divisó el filo de la navaja que Gerd había sacado.

—¡Ya déjalo, Gerd!—exclamó ella, sacudiendo al dueño del arma.—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

—¡Tú no te metas, zorra! Además, no voy a hacerle nada que no le agrade... Quítate la ropa si no quieres quedar tan desfigurado que ni Otto querrá verte.

Mihael se protegió la cabeza con las manos y se hizo un bollito. No estaba dispuesto a darles el gusto, por más armados y fuertes que fuesen. Jamás se humillaría por su propia voluntad ante esos brutos.

—Con que no quieres, ¿eh? Bien... ¡Ustedes, háganlo!

A pesar de sus intentos de resistirse, el cuerpo le dolía demasiado como para luchar. En pocos minutos, se encontró completamente desnudo y muerto de frío en el callejón donde lo arrastraron. Allí, Gerd, con sus trece años y su miembro pequeño, lo obligó a hacer aquello que Otto jamás le había hecho. Si varias manos no le hubieran estado tapando la boca en ese momento, su grito de agonía se habría escuchado por todo el barrio. Con la cara aplastada contra el pavimento, sintiendo el metálico gusto a sangre en los labios y sus últimos rastros de inocencia siendo mancillados una y otra vez, apenas se dio cuenta cuando las bolitas del rosario, cuyo crucifijo tenía incrustado lacerantemente en el pecho, rodaron en todas las direcciones hasta perderse de vista.

Luego de que el mayor hubiese terminado con su tortura, mientras seguía siendo víctima de todo tipo de insultos, escupidas y golpes, continuó gritando a pesar de que hacía rato ya había perdido la conciencia.

Continuará...

* * *

... y tenía que ser así para justificar que el comportamiento de Mello para con los pobres angelitos de Wammy's House(entiéndase, Matt y Near) no fuese algo taaan inverosímil.

También creo que siendo como es Mello, un personaje con tanta facilidad para moverse en las sombras(y tan sexy xD), me parece bastante creíble que se hubiese criado en una zona roja, ¿verdad?

Yo por las dudas me justifico jaja

Ahí se ven.


	12. Diablo

Simplemente AMO relatar desde el punto de vista de Mello.

Debe ser porque además de que es mi personaje favorito de Death Note, me sirve mucho el estilo de narración que estoy usando para descargarme. Además de que las cosas últimamente me están saliendo tan mal que si no encuentro pronto una casa que cueste barata terminaré robando en las calles como él jaja (ahora ya saben qué fue de mí en el caso de que no vuelva a actualizar).

Ahora sí, me dejo de quejar y al capítulo...

* * *

**Diablo**

Detestaba aquel lugar más que a nada en el mundo. Su odio más profundo despertaba con la evocación de cada rincón, cada objeto y cada persona, incluso cada salmo y oración que allí oyera. Le había caído mal desde que bajase del amplio, oscuro automóvil en el cual lo habían transportado el primer día. Quizás la imponente construcción y sus antiguos y cuidados detalles arquitectónicos y esculturales no hubiese formado parte de su enorme colección de repulsas si no fuera por las interminables escaleras labradas que tuvo que subir a pesar de su pierna entablillada y sus diversos yesos y vendajes. Por supuesto que nadie le había dado una mano. Después de todo, no tenía demasiado equipaje, excepto por los humildes lápices y vestimentas que la caridad le había conseguido antes de enviarlo a Potsdam.

—Joven Mihael Keehl, ¿verdad?

—Sí...

Los saltones ojos celestes del sujeto que se encontraba delante suyo, un hombre de estatura considerable, rasgos y dedos largos y consumidos y abundante cabellera gris, se despegaron del grueso libro en el cual escribía con su birome dorada para observarlo como mucho dos veces, estudiándolo de arriba abajo con expresión severa.

—Bienvenido al Instituto. Esperamos que estudie como es debido y se mantenga siempre en la misericordia y el temor de Dios.

Luego de haber recibido incontables instrucciones física y mentalmente imposibles de poner en práctica a la vez, fue conducido al comedor en donde todos los pupilos estaban ya reunidos para almorzar. Lo sentaron entre un montón de niños que, debido a sus posturas rígidas y soberbias y a sus cabellos ridículamente engominados, si no fuera por sus rostros aún tiernos e inmaduros, habría sido difícil adivinar que tenían su misma edad.

La terrible incomodidad que lo agobiaba se esfumó momentáneamente en cuanto una abundante ración de comida caliente fue depositada frente a sus ojos. El aroma proveniente del plato le recordó el hambre que sentía y que había sufrido durante toda su vida, así que tomó la cuchara plateada que se encontraba a su derecha y la hundió en la sopa humeante.

—¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?—oyó que alguien preguntaba. Justo antes de que saborease el primer sorbo, notó cómo el niño que se hallaba exactamente frente a él le dirigía una mirada cargada de reprobación. —Aún no hemos bendecido la comida. Debería darte vergüenza.

—Lo... lo lamento—atinó a decir, dejando caer el contenido de su cuchara nuevamente en el plato.

El que lo reprendiera durante el almuerzo, se enteró al comenzar la primer lección, resultó llamarse Oscar Hartz. También resultó ser el individuo más desagradable que Mihael hubiese conocido hasta el momento. Era el primer alumno de su clase, el monaguillo preferido del Padre Frederik(aquél que le había dado esa no tan cálida bienvenida) e hijo de una familia de renombre. Parecía ser que, además de demostrar su aparente superioridad delante de todos, su pasatiempo favorito era hacerle notar al recién llegado lo desubicado que estaba en aquel sitio. Lo cómico era que sobre aquello le concedía la razón. Porque Mihael podía ser muchas cosas, pero no un imbécil. Él había oído, mientras se encontraba hospitalizado debido a la golpiza que había recibido de la pandilla, varias voces desconocidas hablando acerca de un nuevo plan de la Iglesia para reformar jóvenes delincuentes de la calle. Y claro que un pequeño e insignificante granuja como él era el espécimen indicado para poner a prueba dicho experimento. Sin embargo, no sentía que hubiese nada que "reformar" para mejor. Todo lo que percibía en el Instituto era soberbia. Un montón de inútiles creídos, niños de mamá. ¿Para qué querría él, que había conocido al verdadero ser humano, a la verdadera crudeza de la vida, aprender algo de esa clase de gente? No quería saber nada con ellos. Le daban asco, arcadas. En especial ese petulante de Oscar.

—¡Keehl!

Con toda su alma detestaba que lo molestaran durante sus oraciones. Por supuesto que no creía en Dios ni en ninguna deidad similar. Quien se tragase esas patrañas era un completo estúpido. Pero disfrutaba de los momentos en los que la respetuosa calma de la capilla reinaba, o cuando todos estaban lo suficientemente concentrados repitiendo rezos de memoria como para molestarlo. Incluso se había familiarizado con la estética y los objetos que allí podían hallarse. Los crucifijos, las estatuillas y los íconos religiosos le transmitían cierto estado de paz inexplicable. Imaginaba que quizás le recordaban a su madre, como el bello rosario rojo que le había regalado el maestro de catecismo al notar que carecía de dicho elemento para sus rezos. Entre las bonitas piezas que le había ofrecido, había elegido aquél que se parecía tanto al que solía llevar mientras vivía en las calles.

—Keehl—. Las palabras de Oscar se oyeron con resonancia en el sagrado sitio. Su expresión era la de costumbre, seria y arrogante. —Tu cabello está demasiado largo. No puedes pretender permanecer en este Instituto si tu presencia no es la correcta. ¿No te lo había ordenado ya el Padre Frederik? Tienes que cortártelo.

—Métete en tus asuntos, Oscar. ¿Sólo a eso has venido?

—No—masculló el chico tras unos instantes de silencio. Se lo veía ahora bastante alterado, lo cual era un poco extraño.—El Padre Frederik me ha enviado a buscarte. Quiere informarte que... has sacado la mejor nota de la clase.

Mihael parpadeó, sorprendido. Si existía alguien que esperara menos que Oscar que él sacase la mejor nota, ese era él mismo. ¿Adónde había quedado esa superioridad que supuestamente no le pertenecía? De pronto, un sentimiento de satisfacción y malicia combinadas lo embargó. Oscar, el niño modelo, el hijo de su importante familia, el favorito de las autoridades del Instituto, el popular, el amado por Dios, había sido superado por él, un pendejo de la calle, un delincuente, un incrédulo. Un hijo de puta.

Cierto era que se había dedicado a los estudios. Tal vez la llamita de esperanza de ser alguien más de lo que su desafortunado nacimiento le había legado estaba encendida en su corazón. Pero aquello era algo impensado, y seguro impensado no solamente por él.

—Qué desperdicio, otorgarle el primer lugar a alguien así... Se me hace más un chiste que otra cosa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—le preguntó, arrancado de su momento de bienestar.

—¿Que qué quiero decir? Sólo mírate—contestó, levantando un poco el mentón.—No quiero imaginar lo que habrás hecho antes de venir aquí, ni con quién te has juntado. Puedes sacar las notas que quieras, pero a Dios no le agradan las basuras como tú. ¿Sabes?—continuó mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cintura.— Me ha llegado el rumor de que te han traído del puerto de Hamburgo, donde tus "amigos" casi te matan a golpes, y que tu madre no sólo se dedicaba a hacer la calle, sino que también estaba involucrada con las drogas. ¿Qué cosa buena puede salir de alguien así? Ella ha de estar quemándose en el Infierno.

El joven Mihael no dejó pasar un solo segundo antes de arrojarse sobre su compañero, sin importarle que sus heridas y sus varios huesos rotos aún no habían sanado del todo. No que le interesase demasiado defender la memoria de su madre ni nada de eso. Simplemente estaba harto.

Oscar se arrojó al suelo de parqué antiguo, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos y gritando como poseso. Nunca lo había visto así, por lo que sintió cierto placer frente a su cara sonrojada, sus piernas temblorosas y sus lágrimas a punto de desbordarse. Un espectáculo en verdad patético que nadie esperaría del modelito del Instituto.

—¿Pero qué está ocurriendo aquí?

Como era obvio, el Instituto entero, en donde solían reinar el orden y la disciplina, se vio alarmado por los gritos frenéticos. Para desgracia de Mihael, el primero en llegar y encontrarlo golpeando la figura indefensa de Oscar fue el Padre Frederik, quien, totalmente escandalizado, se encargó de separarlos y de enviar al atacante a su oficina.

—Joven Keehl, no toleramos este tipo de conducta en nuestro distinguido Instituto—le dijo el viejo sacerdote una vez allí. —Le informo que tendrá que atenerse a las reglas de convivencia si desea permanecer aquí. Recuerde que es la Iglesia la que está manteniendo su estadía y sus estudios, por lo que deberá demostrar un mínimo agradecimiento por ello y rendir sus frutos.

—No fue mi culpa—se atajó antes de seguir escuchando tanta sarta de idioteces. —Fue Oscar quien me hizo enfurecer insultándome.

El Padre Frederik cerró con fuerza el grueso libro del cual parecía ser inseparable, produciendo un ruido seco.

—El joven Hartz me informó que usted lo atacó luego de que éste le recordara que debía arreglarse el cabello. No me parece un motivo justificado para hacer lo que usted hizo.

—Eso no es cierto...

—¡Silencio! Ahora está castigado. Deberá hacer tarea extra para todas las clases, ayudar con la limpieza y se le prohibirá salir a recrearse hasta que decida mejorar su conducta. Además, su nombre no aparecerá en la lista de las mejores calificaciones. Espero que esto le sirva de lección.

En cuanto oyó el último de los castigos, que no le concederían el primer puesto en las calificaciones, el corazón pareció detenerse dentro de su pecho. Podían enviarle libros enteros de tarea, limpiar mil sanitarios y reemplazar el total de su tiempo libre por Padres Nuestros. Pero ese puesto le pertenecía. Él había superado a Oscar en inteligencia y sabiduría.

—¿Ha entendido el castigo que se le impone, joven Keehl?

—Sí...

Se levantó de la silla completamente rígido, tenso. Entonces, todo lo que hizo fue dejarse llevar por su instinto. Ese instinto que había aprendido en las calles sucias de Hamburgo, entre putas, criminales e indigentes, durante días enteros de hambre y miseria. No le debía casi nada al Instituto, excepto por haberle demostrado que, a pesar de su despreciable procedencia, él tenía la capacidad de ser el mejor. En cuanto llegó a la habitación de Oscar, que en ese momento debía encontrarse dando lástima a sus compañeros y profesores por los diminutos moretones que le había dejado, se mantuvo algunos instantes inmóvil, aún rígido, contemplando la biblioteca repleta de libros y ejemplares de la Biblia de aspecto carísimo, el armario en el que colgaban trajes de calidad excelente y la superficie del escritorio, perfectamente ordenada, donde reposaban algunos lápices acomodados por color y tamaño. Experimentaba unas náuseas terribles.

No era envidia. Él no tenía por qué sentir envidia de un niño rico y malcriado y de sus frivolidades. Así es, al mundo no le afectaría en nada que desaparecieran. En esto pensaba mientras dejaba que el piso se cubriese con los libros que arrojaba de la biblioteca. **N**o le hubiese importado dedicarse a arrancarles sus delicadas páginas, una a una, o recortar los trajes elegantes del armario hasta dejarlos hechos retazos. Sin embargo, pensó que hacer un infierno de la habitación de aquel niño que le encantaba hablar acerca de a quién amaba Dios y a quién no era probablemente la idea más indicada. Sólo tuvo que apilar las citadas pertenencias y dejar caer una cerilla encendida sobre ellas. Luego, el averno fue creado. El ardor, el caos, la purificación. Pronto se encontró caminando en círculos alrededor del dormitorio en llamas, nervioso, deseando que el Instituto entero formase parte de aquella hoguera. Los odiaba a todos y a cada uno. Se sentía miserable. ¿Quizás él también debería arder?

Justo en el momento en que el calor comenzaba a hacerle doler la piel, un par de brazos le enroscaron el cuerpo y lo arrastraron lejos. Él se dejó llevar, demasiado perturbado como para oponer resistencia. Una vez fuera de la habitación, el maestro de matemáticas, dueño de aquellos brazos que acababan de salvarlo del fuego, pareció asustarse a causa de su mirada perdida. Por algún obvio motivo lo llevó consigo cuando se echó a correr por los pasillos en busca de ayuda.

—¡Por Dios y todos los Santos!—exclamaba el Padre Frederik, presa de un ataque de histeria, persignándose tras cada minuto. Mihael, quien no pronunciaba palabra desde el incidente, el cual había resultado ser mucho menos grave de lo que le había parecido(el incendio no se había extendido más allá del montón de libros y ropa de Oscar), se hallaba sentado frente al gran escritorio del sacerdote. Se negaba a dar cualquier explicación acerca de los hechos.

—Tiene que tranquilizarse, Padre—le dijo otro clérigo que estaba en la habitación. Reconoció su voz inmediatamente; era aquella que había oído hablar acerca del plan de la Iglesia en el hospital. —Los daños no son muchos y, lo más importante, nadie ha salido herido.

—¿Tranquilizarme? ¿Cómo quiere que me tranquilice con este niño delante de mí? Él no puede quedarse aquí. No estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme a que le ocurra algo terrible a este Instituto mientras espero que su conducta se reforme. Mejor que le consiga otro sitio a este... diablo.

—No debería ponerse así. El que las expectativas hayan fallado una vez no significa que siempre vayan a hacerlo.

—Su positivismo me importa un bledo. Sólo lléveselo.

Al final, no solamente lo borraron de la lista de las mejores calificaciones. También terminaron erradicándolo de la del alumnado del Instituto. El maestro de catecismo, igualmente horrorizado por lo ocurrido, le pidió de forma no muy cortés que le devolviera su rosario. Se iría al Infierno, orase o no. ¿Para qué querría malgastar su tiempo rezando Aves Marías?

Se vio de nuevo habitando las calles frías, revolviendo basurales, desamparado. Comparado con su actual estilo de vida, aquél sonaba bastante más soportable. Fue aproximadamente una semana después, cuando ya hacía varios días que su equipaje estaba armado y todos se desesperaban por encontrarle otro hogar, que llegó el sujeto raro buscándolo. Parecía ser joven, aunque sus profundas ojeras y sus extraños movimientos hacían difícil adivinar su edad. La misma tarde de su arribo, luego de que se pasase varias horas hablando con el Padre Frederik y el otro sacerdote, se le encomendó a Mihael hacer un curioso examen que poco tenía que ver con los que solían tomarle sus maestros. Al terminarlo, estaba casi convencido de que podría haber contestado las preguntas de la misma forma incluso sin haber atendido una sola clase.

A la mañana siguiente, el chico raro regresó y el Padre Frederik le ordenó que juntase sus cosas. Para su sorpresa, al pie de la escalera del Instituto lo aguardaba una larga limusina color negro.

—¡Buenos días!—lo saludó alegremente el viejito que conducía.

Un poco confundido, preguntándose adónde terminaría esta vez, se acomodó en el asiento tapizado de cuero.

—Creo que esto es tuyo—comentó el de las ojeras marcadas tras sentarse a su lado. Había reemplazado el idioma alemán, que tan perfectamente había pronunciado en el Instituto, por el inglés, el cual Mihael dominaba como su segunda lengua gracias a la diversidad de nacionalidades de la gente del puerto de Hamburgo. Del bolsillo de su pantalón de jean, el mayor extrajo el rosario que Mihael tanto extrañaba llevar al cuello.

—¿Cómo...?—preguntó, asombrado.

El otro respondió su pregunta llevándose el dedo índice a los labios, manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo. A partir de ese simple y singular hecho, supo que lo admiraría. Que, a pesar de no saber absolutamente nada sobre él, la magnificencia de ese muchacho superaba por eones a la de todas las personas que podría haber conocido. Pero no dijo nada. Sólo después de unas horas, habiendo recorrido una gran cantidad de kilómetros, volvieron a hablar:

—Tu nombre es Mihael Keehl, ¿verdad?

—Sí—contestó con cierta timidez.

—A partir de ahora, te llamarás Mello.

Y así fue.

Continuará...

* * *

¡No ha habido sexo! Increíble pero cierto jaja

Nos vemos la próxima... si no termino en la calle xD


	13. Mundo de Copias

Estoy viva, como siempre...

Esta vez me retrasé bastante porque tenía mucho que hacer, de lo cual no terminé absolutamente nada. ¡Pero al menos terminé este capítulo! Que quedó demasiado mediocre para mi gusto, lamentablemente...

Se lo dedico a Vanessa y a Haru, que me piden con tanta insistencia que actualice... aunque prefieran que continúe con "A las Puertas del Purgatorio". Lo siento xD

* * *

**Mundo de copias**

Uno de esos días, tuvo el pensamiento de que las cosas e incluso la gente se parecía entre sí. Todas las cosas le recordaban a otras cosas, o a la combinación de varias. Por ejemplo, Watari le recordaba a Alfred, un personaje de una de las tantas tiras cómicas que sus compañeros de la pandilla robaban de las revisterías. Quizás Watari también sospechase de tal parecido, y aquello ayudase a que inconscientemente se pareciera aún más.

Sin embargo, L no guardaba ninguna similitud con Bruno Díaz, ni con nada que hubiese conocido antes. No necesitaba de una identidad secreta. L era de por sí un secreto, un gran misterio, y daba la sensación de que prescindía de un rostro público y corriente. Además, a pesar de definirse a sí mismo como a un detective, su concepto de justicia era en ocasiones extraño, si no cuestionable. Esto era lo que más fascinaba a Mello. La justicia de L daba la impresión de estar muy por encima de cualquier ley, constitución o invención humana. Y qué mejor manera de ejemplificarlo que citando el caso de Mello. Porque, definitivamente, tendría que tratarse de un detective muy especial para haberse llevado a un niño como él. Durante las varias semanas que se habían pasado viajando por diferentes lugares de Europa, trasladándose en todo tipo de transportes y parando de a ratos en habitaciones de hotel lujosísimas, nadie le había explicado adónde se dirigían ni por qué. Él tampoco se tomó las molestias de indagar. Simplemente había aceptado de muy buena gana seguir a la única persona que no parecía estar allí para joderle la vida o caerle mal. Si L tuviese que traicionarlo o hacerle algún mal, de seguro no acudiría a aquel patético recurso aparentemente inherente a la raza humana de engañar a los demás o a sí mismo con excusas estúpidas.

Por esta razón, no hubieron mentiras ni disculpas el día que debieron separarse. Aunque Mello habría sido capaz de arrastrarse aferrado a sus tobillos por siempre para que no lo abandonase a la merced del resto de la humanidad que sí era patética.

Wammy's House tampoco se trataba de un sitio especialmente singular. Tenía un poco de esa magnificencia solemne e inspiradora de devoción del Instituto y, una vez que se pasaba unos días allí dentro, también se descubría la inusual competencia casi primitiva que existía; una sutil reminiscencia a su pasada vida callejera. De igual forma percibió, a los pocos minutos de permanecer en el orfanato, una atmósfera que evocaba el recuerdo de L. No tardó en sospechar que el detective tal vez se hubiese criado en ese mismo lugar.

Cierto o no, L debía partir, y Mello quedarse solo, de nuevo, en ese fastidioso mundo de copias. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que a su cerebro nunca se le hubiese ocurrido dicha idea acerca de los parecidos, pues ahora todo se le hacía mucho menos tolerable.

De hecho, su primer impresión de Matt fue que podría haber salido a la calle, o incluso visitado cada cuarto de Wammy's House, y encontrado en todos los niños algo a lo que él se pareciera. Ni siquiera se habían molestado en colocarle un apodo más o menos original como el suyo. No podían culparle si se mostraba antipático después de que lo alejaran de L para estar con alguien como ese. Ni hablar.

Luego, le tocó ir conociendo al resto de los niños con los que no compartiría el dormitorio pero sí clases, comidas, actividades extracurriculares o descansos. Se les notaba enseguida a todos ese sentirse especial por pertenecer a aquel mundo de cerebrillos superdotados. ¿Los había escogido L, uno por uno, estudiado y evaluado con tanto amor como a él? ¿Había rescatado sus inmaduros cuerpecitos y sus mentes privilegiadas de las fauces de sus miserables existencias, para hacerles dar cuenta de lo especiales que eran realmente y del desperdicio que resultaría el dejarles tener una vida normal? O quizás se hubiesen dado cuenta solos, de la misma forma que él, sin necesidad de que el mejor detective del mundo se los hiciera saber.

Sea como fuere, por el momento no le interesaban la compañía ni la simpatía de ninguno. Prefirió explorar en soledad los salones soberbios y los corredores de bellos ventanales. Un primer vistazo podría llegar a engañar, pues Wammy's House no era tan grande como parecía ser. El motivo era fácil de deducir: no debían haber demasiados niños genios capaces de ser involucrados en tan curioso sistema. Imaginó que incluso debía tratarse de un trabajo duro.

Descubrió enseguida cuál sería su espacio predilecto: el generoso parque ubicado detrás del internado, desde el cual podría admirar el cielo sin obstáculos de cristales o ventanas. Sus caprichosas ansias de libertad así lo exigían. Fue una lástima que en su segundo día el clima lluvioso de Londres no perdonase al recién llegado. Los truenos resonaban casi sin descanso ente las nubes oscurísimas cuando Mello se encontraba paseándose, inquieto, en el patio cubierto que era utilizado como gimnasio. Poco a poco, un grupo de chicos con muecas burlonas lo habían ido acorralando hasta obligarlo a acercarse al portón que daba a la intemperie. El viento frío ya comenzaba a darle escalofríos en la nuca.

—Conque tú eres el chico nuevo. Mello, ¿verdad?

Asintió con un silencioso movimiento de cabeza, con los ojos fijos y altivos en quien acababa de hablarle, el más robusto de todos. —¿Y tú quién eres?—le preguntó en cierto tono de provocación. Sus acompañantes se aprovecharon de esto, avanzando hacia él y llevándolo en dirección al exterior.

—Te crees muy importante porque has conocido a L, ¿verdad? Que sepas que todos aquí lo hemos visto, así que no te sientas superior a nosotros ni te ilusiones con que verás su rostro detrás de su máscara.

Antes de que Mello lograse replicar o siquiera procesar lo dicho acerca de la máscara de L, ya lo habían empujado con fuerza y rodeado para pegarle e insultarlo. Luego comprendería que aquellos bravucones tenían motivos de sentir la suficiente envidia como para destrozarlo, aunque ni ellos mismos, por fortuna, los conocieran. El privilegio de ver a L directamente a los ojos no era algo de lo que muchos humanos pudiesen jactarse.

De pronto, sintiendo el agua enlodada del suelo empapando su ropa y los pesados zapatos incrustándose en sus costillas, le pareció que quizás todo se hubiese tratado de un sueño: el Instituto, Oscar y su habitación en llamas, L, Watari y Wammy's House, y que al levantar la vista se encontraría con la sonrisa torcida de Gerd y sus secuaces. Pero lo que vio fue muy diferente: la ventana de su dormitorio, completamente abierta, y una figura de semblante alarmado asomada que no tardó en desaparecer.

Mello había cambiado. Ya no era el mismo al que un año atrás habían dejado al borde de la muerte tras una golpiza. Por ello, al llegar finalmente Matt al parque, no se encontró con otra cosa más que con el rubio de pie en medio de cuatro huérfanos gemebundos y adoloridos.

A decir verdad, la preocupación de su compañero le daba igual. Claro que el hecho de que luego lo defendiese frente a Roger, el director del orfanato, le hería un poco el orgullo. Hubiese preferido que se mantuviera callado y recibir los castigos correspondientes en lugar de que apelasen a una justicia tan infantil para él. Quizás cabía una pequeña posibilidad de que el ingenuo de Matt se ganase su simpatía. Pero antes debía enseñarle algunas lecciones como las que él había aprendido previamente a llegar allí. Entonces tal vez, sólo tal vez, podrían ser amigos.

* * *

Despertó muy temprano el día siguiente, que por fortuna había amanecido soleado. En cuanto Matt, aún medio somnoliento, reparó en cuáles eran sus intenciones al acercarse a las plantaciones de frutillas del jardín, se resistió un poco. Puede que, después de pensarlo un momento, imaginase que aquello era una manera poco ortodoxa de disculparse de Mello por haberse portado tan desagradecidamente antes. Pero pronto, el pelirrojo se daría cuenta que lejos estaba de tratarse de una disculpa. Tenía la maravillosa idea de delatarlo frente a Roger, cuando había sido él el encargado de ofrecerle las pequeñas y deliciosas frutitas prohibidas. Una vez llevado esto a cabo, la también deliciosa cara de desconcierto de Matt no se hizo esperar. Sus ojitos azul oscuro se abrían grandes frente a la sorpresa. Y Mello no pudo evitar recordar nuevamente aquella tarde lluviosa en la que Klaus lo había traicionado. Desconocía sus motivos para haberlo hecho, pero su cara de remordimiento antes de abandonarlo a merced de toda la pandilla era de lo más mediocre que hubiese visto. Él jamás se arrepentiría de nada. Jamás.

Por supuesto que Matt no comprendería. Para él no debía tratarse más que de una simple traición injustificada. Aún no era capaz de ver nada, había muchas lecciones que enseñarle. Más tarde le daría las gracias. O no, daba igual.

—¿Estaban ricas?—le preguntó amablemente una vez salido de la oficina del director con una pila de hojas bajo el brazo y los labios fruncidos en una mueca de frustración.

Entonces vislumbró la posibilidad de que los labios de Matt supieran bien. No había razones en verdad. No le gustaban mucho las razones. Simplemente aprovechó el instante en que su compañero se detuvo para elaborar una posible respuesta y lo besó con ternura y curiosidad. Pudo saborear el gusto lejano a las frutillas que éste había probado minutos atrás.

Finalmente, Matt no dio respuesta alguna. Permaneció quieto lo necesario para que Mello decidiese que ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos.

Sí, puede que el deseo de encomendar a todos al demonio y largarse de Wammy's House a la primera oportunidad que se le presentase llamaba con insistencia a su puerta. Sin embargo, fue el afán de volver a ver a L lo que lo mantuvo manso en un comienzo. Quizás, por vez primera existía en su vida alguien a quien no quería defraudar. Se quedaría.

Continuará...

* * *

Feliz Navidad(?)

(Presiento que no actualizaré antes).


	14. De Infiernos

Retomando el Matt x Mello...

Wammy's ya tiene un año desde que publiqué el primer capítulo. Estoy feliz ;D

* * *

**De Infiernos**

Al abrir los ojos de pronto, le pareció que finalmente había sido tragado por la oscuridad. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y rapidez dentro de su pecho, y el aire entrando y saliendo en breves cantidades de sus pulmones, hasta que se dio cuenta que la oscuridad no era otra cosa que su habitación invadida por las sombras de la noche. Acababa de tener una pesadilla. Pero tal descubrimiento no apaciguó a su pulso ni a su respiración, y pronto el crudo frío del invierno londinense acrecentado por los altos techos lo hizo tiritar.

Aún así, no se dejó llevar por la secuela del sueño, por lo que permaneció muy quieto en su cama, con los ojos bien abiertos, degustando una de las tabletas de chocolate que guardaba en el cajón. Dicha golosina le ayudaba a tranquilizarse en sus momentos de nerviosismo, que no eran pocos. Él jamás acudía a pedir consejo ni aliento ajeno. No había sido su costumbre durante la infancia ni tampoco lo era ahora, en la adolescencia temprana. Por fortuna, su compañero de cuarto solía dormir tan profundamente que suponía que éste no había logrado percatarse de sus agitados despertares nocturnos. De hecho, Matt era tan torpe y despistado que pensaba que en cualquier momento sería incluso capaz de olvidar su propio nombre(aquél que L le había asignado, pues el original debía haberse perdido entre las tinieblas de sus memorias desvanecidas). Mello era, sin dudas, todo lo contrario. No le era posible ni tampoco deseaba despojarse de su pasado, aunque en excepcionalísimas ocasiones había pronunciado dos o tres frases con respecto a sus vivencias antes de su llegada a Wammy's House.

—Matt...

Pronunció aquel nombre en un susurro, con cierta vaguedad, y oyó cómo se lo tragaba el silencio. Nadie logró escucharlo, porque Matt no estaba ni en su cama ni en la de Mello, donde de un día para el otro se había acostumbrado a dormir. Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho aquella noche, mientras llevaban a cabo otra de las costumbres que se había instaurado entre ellos dos:

"—Has hecho un buen ensayo para filosofía, Matt. El bien y el mal, lo conveniente y lo inconveniente... ¿No estarás usando esa filosofía para evitar excusarte por lo que hacemos? ¿Te parece conveniente esto, sin importar que esté bien o mal?"

Lo recordó, pero no se escandalizó. Continuó disfrutando de su manjar de cacao, hasta que se hizo lo suficientemente tarde como para que Matt deseara regresar. Para ese entonces, su golosina se había acabado y el frío lo había obligado a hundirse entre las frazadas, por lo que no le costó fingir que dormía. Espió cautelosamente cómo su compañero se le quedaba mirando algunos instantes, tiritando y con una expresión de enfado plasmada en el rostro, antes de acostarse en su respectiva cama.

Matt era tan torpe.

* * *

En aquella ocasión, apenas pudo conciliar el sueño una o dos veces, y durante breves lapsos. Lo que estaba por suceder al siguiente día era tan importante que pocos asuntos además de ese le ocupaban la mente. Pero decidió aguardar a que amaneciera, y en cuanto el primer rayo de sol atravesó las rendijas de la ventana, salió de su cama de un salto y se vistió con rapidez.

Hacía casi un año que no veía a L ni hablaba con él, aunque a Mello le parecía que habían pasado décadas. No habían mermado ni una pizca el amor y la admiración que sentía hacia el detective, e incluso éstos se habían ido acrecentando durante los cortos momentos que habían compartido de agradables pero profundas conversaciones. Todavía experimentaba la felicidad que había sentido al enterarse que él era uno de los pocos privilegiados en conocer el rostro de L. Por supuesto que casi nadie sabía de aquello. Los huérfanos de Wammy's House parecían transformarse en bestias salvajes cuando de competir por la aprobación de L se trataba, y muy poco importaba en dichas ocasiones la amistad o el respeto que entre los competidores se tuviesen.

Exactamente en una bestia salvaje estuvo a punto de transformarse Mello algunas horas más tarde, en cuanto L hizo su aparición frente a todos.

—Él es Near. Espero que se lleven bien con él y le enseñen el funcionamiento de la institución.

Porque Mello presintió en ese cuerpo pequeñito, en esa apariencia enfermiza, en esos ojos grandes e inexpresivos, que Near había visto el rostro de L. Y lo invadieron una furia y una sensación de fiebre semejantes que tuvo que tensar todos los músculos de su cuerpo para evitar cometer una locura. Por el simple motivo de observar a Near de pie junto a L, serio y enroscando uno de sus mechones albinos entre sus dedos, y oír cómo el detective lo introducía al resto de los huérfanos, se sintió humillado como nunca antes. E imaginó que todos sabían de aquella humillación y que se burlaban en secreto.

Apenas fue el principio. Mello pudo adivinar, esta vez sin conjurar a su imaginación exagerada, que a Near le había ido mejor que a él en los exámenes de prueba. Y aquello hubiese terminado de despertar la fiera en su interior si no fuera por la presencia de L, y porque éste acababa de pedirle que fueran compañeros de estudio. Negársele a una petición de L hubiese sido terminar de enterrarse a sí mismo. Terminó cediendo, por supuesto, y mientras pronunciaba las palabras de aceptación le vino el pensamiento de que mantener cerca al enemigo constituía una estrategia riesgosa pero a su vez interesante.

El primer movimiento no se trataría de una gran táctica meditada con extrema meticulosidad, puesto que el arrebatado carácter de Mello tenía por poco provechosos a aquellos propósitos que se demoraban en demasía. Simple y llanamente, lo molería a golpes. Fue una suerte que Matt, quien se había mantenido fastidiosamente callado desde su pequeña disputa, se adelantase a proponer lo mismo antes de que se lo dijera. Así era Matt después de todo; parecía apasionado por complicar y exagerar las cosas, aunque cuando lo necesitaba siempre se alejaba temporalmente de sus complicaciones y exageraciones.

Pronto se sintió conmovido por la humedad que depositaba la lengua de Matt sobre sus labios resecos cada vez que su videojuego emitía un pitido molesto, y los latidos comenzaron a acelerársele. Otra vez se trataba de esa ansiedad que le oprimía el pecho y a duras penas le permitía respirar. Lo perseguía desde no recordaba cuándo, y pocas cosas había descubierto para apaciguarla.

—Matt...

Apoyando la rodilla sobre la cama vecina, tomó con una mano la consola de videojuegos para hacerla a un lado y con la otra condujo la de Matt hacia su cintura. Finalmente fue él quien lamió los labios de su compañero, saboreando un dejo de amargura causada por el tabaco. Pero el delicado contacto no tardó en generarle mayor ansiedad, por lo que con el brazo que ahora tenía libre se ocupó de empujar a Matt y recostarlo sobre el colchón. En esa posición, balanceando su ingle sobre la suya y acariciándole el torso, hundió la lengua en su boca. Precoces gemidos fueron sucediéndose en la habitación que minuto tras minuto se ensombrecía.

"—_Si envidias mis creencias porque tu estúpido dios no tolera tus terribles pecados, intentar hacerme sentir culpable no te salvará del infierno."_

Así era Matt; tan meditabundo y propenso a los pensamientos intrincados e inútiles. Quizás, si no fuera tan devoto de esa clase de reflexiones que no llevaban a ninguna parte más que a la angustia y a la pérdida de tiempo, sería capaz incluso de igualársele. Pero sabía que no tenía remedio.

—Mhh...

Las manos del pelirrojo tampoco pudieron permanecer mucho tiempo quietas. Se perdieron entre las telas negras de su ropa, que pronto fueron olvidadas a un lado de la cama, y en rincones prohibidos de su cuerpo.

Mello no sabía si existía en él algo llamado "infierno personal". De lo que sí estaba seguro era que el dios al que Matt se refería era pura ficción inventada por él tiempo atrás, durante el pequeño período en el que habitó el Instituto. Él bien entendía que creer en algo tan infantil como Dios estaba reservado únicamente para las mentes débiles.

Pero otra cosa que le resultaba absurda era el hecho de que él considerase al sexo como un pecado. Nada se alejaba más de la verdad. Porque Mello había crecido y meditado al respecto, y entendía el poder del sexo y lo que se podía obtener y ganar gracias a él.

—¡Ahh! ¡Mello!

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí...

Amor, odio, dinero, placer, dolor. Incluso su madre había encontrado la muerte errando por los lóbregos pasillos de la prostitución.

—Mello, voy a... —le advirtió tras de haberlo colocarlo boca abajo.

—Date prisa...

Tuvo tiempo de estirar el brazo para enroscar los dedos alrededor de los barrotes de la cama antes de padecer la dulce intrusión. Sintió su carne dilatándose lentamente, abriendo paso a la ávida virilidad de su compañero.

Aquella era la posición que más disfrutaba, recibiendo todo el peso de un excitado y arrebatado Matt sobre la espalda al punto de no dejarle respirar. El poco aliento que restaba en sus pulmones lo empleaba en imprudentes gritos y jadeos. Resultaba, al final, la manera más efectiva de acallar su ansiedad y la que por mayor tiempo se ocupaba de posponerla.

Tal vez su infierno personal se tratase de un sitio tan helado y aterrador que el simple reparar en él lo conduciría hacia la misma locura. Tal vez se negaba con todas sus fuerzas a habitar solo en sitio semejante, y quisiera arrastrar a Matt con él para no perderse en compañía de nadie en las tinieblas de la noche.

—¡¡Matt!!

¿Tan egoísta era?

* * *

Pero la pereza e indecisión de Matt siempre terminaban por hacerle perder la paciencia. Porque Matt, como era de esperar pero difícil de corregir, no había tenido el valor de llevar a cabo el plan trazado. El insufrible de Near había logrado asustarlo con no más de dos frases estúpidas. Por ello, reventando de cólera al considerarse traicionado por las únicas personas sobre la faz de la Tierra que creía confiables, recurrió a la primer amenaza que se le cruzó por la cabeza:

—Mira, si no vas a hacer lo que te diga, entonces ya no te dejaré que me cojas.

Declarada la intimación, se sintió más estúpido que el nivel de estupidez del que había acusado al chico que, frente a sus ojos, pareció contagiarse de su profunda cólera.

* * *

Y se pasaron muchos días sin dirigirse la palabra, durante los cuales Mello se dedicó a cumplir no con poco engorro los designios de L, y al mismo tiempo procuraba evitar pensar en este nuevo infierno que ahora se le había presentado además durante la vigilia. Fueron, definitivamente, días irritantes. El rubio devoró tanto chocolate que todos estaban seguros de que pronto caería enfermo. Pero no lo hizo. Se sentía demasiado molesto hasta para enfermarse.

El reencuentro, como era de esperarse, no fue lo más cercano a lo agradable. Mello transitaba los pasillos del orfanato con la actitud de un animal que ronda bosques salvajes, experimentando aquella terrible ansiedad oprimiéndole el pecho y devorándole cada órgano. Decidió darse una ducha para distraerse un poco, y allí, en el baño, se encontró con Matt.

Entonces ocurrió algo que jamás había ocurrido, y que probablemente no volvería a ocurrir de nuevo: Mello despertó de pronto, y no recordaba lo sucedido. Se hallaba fuera de las duchas, desnudo y mojado, sosteniendo a Near por el cuello de su piyama(el muy maldito no mostraba ni una pizca de estremecimiento a pesar de la situación), aunque lo último que recordaba era la voz de Matt preguntándole cómo iban las cosas con el pequeño de cabellos plateados.

—¡Mello!—exclamó éste último.

—¡¿Qué mierda quieres?!—vociferó. Sumado a su estado de confusión, la voz de ese niñato se le hacía más exasperante que de costumbre.

—Mello, Matt está...

Cuando giró la cabeza en dirección a donde apuntaban los ojos fríos de Near, su corazón dio un vuelco. Su amigo yacía inconsciente en la ducha, bajo la lluvia de agua tibia. Y había sangre, mucha sangre. Instantáneamente supo que él había sido el responsable, más allá de que no recordara cómo ni por qué.

Bueno, le parecía muy posible que Matt se lo hubiese buscado. Él era así de imbécil.

Mientras se ocupaba de levantarlo y colocarle una toalla en la cabeza para detenerle la hemorragia, se puso a pensar en lo dependiente que era el pelirrojo. Sin duda tenía mucha capacidad(a pesar de su imbecilidad), pero raras veces se negaba a seguirlo para cumplir sus propios objetivos.

Al menos respiraba.

Se encontró preguntándose hacía dónde lo terminaría llevando si las cosas con Matt continuaban de esa forma.

¿Al mismo Infierno?

Podía ser. Pero Mello, al fin y al cabo, era egoísta. Tarde o temprano, lo buscaría, una y otra vez, hasta que Matt dijera basta, cosa que no iba a suceder aunque juntos llegasen frente a las Puertas Negras. Y él no se enteraría de nada.

Después de todo, así era Matt de torpe.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	15. Das Unheimliche

**Das Unheimliche(Lo Infamiliar):** (según Wikipedia)es un concepto freudiano de un caso donde algo puede ser familiar, pero extraño al mismo tiempo, haciendo que ese algo resulte incómodamente extraño. Esto hace que el sujeto sienta atracción y al mismo tiempo repulsión por un objeto, debido a su paradójica naturaleza.

* * *

**Das Unheimliche**

Oscuros, negros eran los ojos que lo observaban fijamente. El día se volvía noche dentro de aquellos irises que se negaban a reflectar la luz y a cualquier cosa que se les presentara delante. Aunque, en realidad, no fuesen de otro color que ese fastidioso blanco inmaculado que tanto lo caracterizaba, Mello descubría en ellos unas tinieblas insondables.

Debía admitirlo: en un principio, no había sido más que un accidente. El producto de uno de sus tantos arrebatos de furia incontrolable. Se había arrojado sobre él con el objetivo de destrozarlo, pero a los pocos instantes su libido resolvió que más interesante resultaría destrozarle la inocencia. Así, oyendo su tono de voz monótono y altanero convirtiéndose en llanto, observando por primera vez aquellos ojos tornándose acuosos y vertiendo lágrimas, sospechó que de esa manera no sería tan imposible trabajar junto a Near.

También debía admitir que lo disfrutaba. Mientras se hundía en su cuerpo pequeño y debilucho, percibiendo entre las sombras su rostro contorsionándose en innumerables muecas de sufrimiento, al igual que su piel temblando como si entre las sábanas hicieran menos de tres grados bajo cero, pensaba en cuánto dolor debía causarle el precio bestial de su propio placer.

Él sabía bien qué tanto podría llegar a doler.

Y así, noche tras noche, el número uno en la lista de sucesores se le entregaba sin resistencia alguna cual muñeco inerte. Entonces, a los ojos de Near se sumaban otros, igual de impasibles: legos, figuras de acción, maquetas que, agitadas por el viento, pendían del techo, e innumerables cantidades de todo tipo de juguetes presenciaban el espectáculo en silencio. Mello los detestaba a todos. Al fin y al cabo, los juguetes eran para niños malcriados, como los pupilos del Instituto del cual L lo había rescatado. Near era un malcriado, como lo había sido Oscar.

Más allá de todo, lo que no podía negarse era que ambos eran buenos actores. Parecían incluso perfeccionarse tras cada encuentro. Estudiaban con cautela las acciones y reacciones del otro, buscando estratégicamente la manera de derribar las barreras que los contenían dentro de los extremos. Mejor dicho, Near se trataba del encargado de accionar, mientras que Mello solía atenerse a reaccionar.

Dónde estaban los límites, era algo que todavía no habían descubierto.

Aquella noche, como todas las demás noches, el plateado de los cabellos de Near se opacaba lo suficiente como para confundirse con las arrugas de las almohadas. Únicamente el rostro pálido sobresalía entre el montón de frazadas alborotadas. Dos ojos incrustados en semejante palidez escrutaban la habitación en penumbras. Eran inusuales las ocasiones en las que éstos no le dirigían la mirada. De todas formas, Near se encargaba de compensar tal detalle de maneras, en general, muy efectivas.

—¿En verdad Mello desea tanto convertirse en el heredero de L?—preguntó con tanta apatía que parecía estar haciéndole un comentario sobre el clima.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

El más joven dibujó una curva con los labios, acompañada de un suspiro.

—Es sólo que a veces me da la sensación de que se trata más de una obsesión por superarme. Como si L hubiese sido relegado a un segundo plano. Pero puedo estar equivocado, ¿sabes?, no soy perfecto. Aquí nadie lo es, ¿verdad?

La réplica de Mello fue simple y brusca esta vez: levantándole las piernas, lo penetró de un único e impetuoso movimiento para no seguir oyendo sus provocaciones. En ocasiones ocurría que él mismo se cansaba de golpearlo o humillarlo de formas más complejas. Otras, en cambio, temía que las maquinaciones de Near pudiesen llegar a arrastrarlo a su tumba. Y nadie le creería cuando exclamase, desesperado, que él mismo se lo había buscado.

Al hundirse en su cuerpo, dejó escapar un gemido y apretó fuerte los párpados. Generalmente le disgustaba demostrar demasiado placer frente a Near. Lo hacía sentir débil. Pero controlarse a sí mismo era una de esas cosas que a Mello le costaban horrores.

—Te odio. Te odio.

* * *

—¿Y no tienes miedo de morir, L?

En la habitación se hizo el silencio. Los que no miraban al niño que acababa de formular la pregunta con reprobación, se encontraban demasiado admirados por su osadía. Los primeros dos huérfanos en la línea de sucesión se hallaban tan alejados del amontonamiento de gente alrededor del ordenador como entre sí.

—Es una pregunta interesante—se oyó decir a una voz robótica proveniente del ordenador.— Creo que, tarde o temprano, el miedo se convierte en otro sentimiento de la rutina y ya deja de importunarte. Como sentir fascinación por un caso. O incluso apetito.

Algunas exclamaciones de asombro se levantaron en el aún resistente silencio.

—¿Y ustedes, mis queridos niños? ¿Tienen miedo de morir?

* * *

"_¿Tienes miedo de morir, Near?"_

No. Él bien sabía que Near no sentía nada. Excepto orgullo de sí mismo. Incluso dudaba si alguna vez tenía apetito.

"_¿Tienes miedo de morir, Mello?"_

No. Había cosas mucho más aterradoras que la muerte. La muerte, en sí misma, no significaba nada. Si estuviese muerto, ya no sentiría. Le daba más miedo lo que pudiera sentir antes de su muerte.

La tarde en la que fue derrotado frente a las narices de Near en lo que consideraba la prueba definitiva de L, sintió que podría llegar a morir o matar.

JUEGO TERMINADO

Aspiró profundo luego de casi un minuto de asfixia, y el aire que entró a sus pulmones le supo tan raro como si en la biblioteca se estuviese incendiando la sustancia más tóxica del mundo.

Lo que su cuerpo hizo a continuación y cómo éste reaccionó le fue completamente ajeno. La velocidad con la que se sucedían los pensamientos dentro de su mente era tal que le nublaba la visión. Por algún extraño motivo, acababa de descubrirlo recién ahora: ¿acaso existía persona que le recordara más trágicamente a L que el mismo Near? Más allá de su desagradable insensibilidad, más allá de su repugnante blancura. Más allá de su odioso todo. Creía estar frente a un edificio altísimo que de pronto se desmoronaba. Lo único que podía hacer era presenciar semejante desastre, inmóvil e impotente.

Había perdido.

* * *

A las doce en punto rompieron a sonar las campanas, mas ningún otro sonido tuvo lugar en los alrededores. Near se hallaba en el suelo, de espaldas a la entrada de su habitación, sin animarse a tomar ninguno de sus juguetes. Se negaba a girar hacia la puerta, pues bien sabía que Mello no la atravesaría. Posiblemente, nunca más lo haría.

Lentamente, una de sus manos, que junto con la otra se había mantenido fuertemente aferrada a la tela de los pantalones de su pijama, comenzó a moverse en dirección ascendente. Su lengua también se abrió paso entre sus labios para probar el gusto de su propia piel. Sabía muy diferente a la de Mello.

De seguro pasaría mucho hasta que volviera a sentir su corazón latiendo a semejante velocidad. Ahora todo retornaba a su orden habitual, a su tan perfecta predicción.

—Mello... —murmuró, y la última campanada resonó estridente en medio de tanto silencio.

* * *

Una vez que se hubo calmado un poco para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera desesperante, Mello decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire. El viento helado traía consigo aromas extraños y nostálgicos. Una mezcla agradable de lo urbano y lo campestre. Extrajo del bolsillo de su chaqueta la infalible tableta de chocolate, pero dudó antes de darle un mordisco. Las nauseas aún persistían. No cabía duda de que restaba dentro de su espíritu una porción salvaje e indómita, algo de huérfano que jamás hallaría un hogar. Los únicos remedios que había encontrado para apaciguar sus ganas de desaparecer un día eran el sabor dulce del cacao y la bestialidad del acto sexual. Así se calmaba un poco su sed del Mundo.

—Oye, Mello—alguien lo llamó. El olor a humo de cigarrillo opacó al resto de los olores durante algunos instantes. —No sé qué tan necesario sea esto para nosotros. Quiero decir, uno de estos días, caminando como ahora lo estamos, podríamos seguir por esta calle sin pensar en que tenemos que regresar a la mañana siguiente. Tenemos el entrenamiento necesario para desaparecer y sobrevivir de cualquier manera. Jamás nos encontrarían. Incluso ahora mismo podríamos hacerlo, si quisiéramos.

El aludido detuvo de pronto su marcha y giró sobre sus talones, mirando a la persona que tenía detrás con los ojos enrojecidos y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué estás intentando decir, Matt?

—Es que... ¿hay algo que verdaderamente nos mantenga aquí, en Wammy's House?

Mello aguantó la respiración sin moverse ni un milímetro. Tan solo el humo saliendo por las fosas nasales del pelirrojo indicó que el tiempo seguía su curso normal e imparable.

—No sé qué habrás imaginado, pero no existe posibilidad de que yo me vaya a dar por vencido—dijo en tono grave antes de emprender el camino de regreso. —Tú eres libre de hacer lo que desees. Puedes irte ahora, si quieres.

De pronto sintió un par de brazos enroscándose en su cuerpo. El aliento amargo de Matt no tardó en empapar su sentido del olfato.

—Me quedaré si tú te quedas—le susurró éste al oído. —Quiero estar contigo.

Mello no esperaba menos.

Puede que el día en el que finalmente comprendió que ya no quedaba nada para él en Wammy's House se preguntara si Matt relacionaría su ausencia con la propuesta que le hizo aquella noche. Si se arrepentiría de haberle colocado semejante idea en la cabeza. Pero la idea del Mundo siempre había estado latente en él, estuviera L muerto o no.

—Escucha, Matt: es la última campanada—mencionó, señalando en dirección al orfanato. —Será mejor que regresemos.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegan las aventuras de nuestros huérfanos favoritos ;D

Bueno, en realidad queda el epílogo, ¡así que no se vayan!


	16. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Dos sombras en la noche. Alrededor, altas y antiguas paredes, mudas, hinchadas de secretos impronunciables. El silencio parecía vivo; un animal agazapado en los lóbregos rincones, defendiéndose de la muerte. Afuera, en el jardín, en las calles abandonadas, el viento ululaba con suavidad, llevándose consigo los despojos de la última campanada(daba ésta la impresión de haber perdido el vigor de antaño), ya casi perdida en el tiempo. La luna brillaba vivamente. Y ellos, sólo dos sombras en la noche, pretendiendo ser la sombra de algo que fue, y que no volverá a ser.

—Ha pasado un año desde entonces—susurró Near. Necesitaba de algo empírico, concreto, algo _oíble_ que le asegurase que aquello era la vigilia y no el sueño. Aunque sólo se tratase de un susurro. —¿Lo extrañas?

—No lo sé. Apenas lo conocía, si es que se le puede llamar así—contestó Matt con desinterés. Estaba demasiado ocupado en otros asuntos.

—¿Y a Mello?

El pelirrojo sintió cómo algunos músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban de pronto. El corazón se le oprimió. Instintivamente desvió la mirada y la dirigió hacia la ventana. Allí se encontraba la luna, llena y crecida como pocas veces recordaba. Su luz le iluminaba directamente el rostro. No tenía sueño, pero por algún motivo se sentía demasiado agotado como para responder.

—¿Crees que volverá?

Near parecía sufrir del mismo agotamiento. Aunque, a diferencia suya, sus ojos, helados, permanecieron mirándolo fijo. La luna brillaba demasiado para su gusto. Quizás se hubiese aburrido de ser su cómplice.

Porque en la noche, todos los gatos son pardos.

—No, no volverá nunca—se contestó.

—Volverá por ti. Estoy seguro.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?—se apresuró a cuestionar, trepándosele encima con rapidez. —¿Te dijo algo?

—No. Tampoco a mí... Pero ustedes eran amigos.

—¿Amigos?—Matt temía que la voz se le fuera a quebrar en cualquier momento. No quería que eso ocurriera. Por ese motivo siempre se esforzaba por mantener el silencio. Pero ahora, el pasado se le estaba presentando como una cascada de imágenes en la mente, y, en el cuerpo, como una mano vigorosa que le apretaba y retorcía el corazón con malicia. —O no sabes nada, o tienes una idea demasiado retorcida de la amistad como para decir que éramos amigos.

Retorcido.

—Existen muchas formas de amistad, Matt.

_Existen muchas formas de todas las cosas. _¿Qué forma tenía lo que hacían ellos?

De secreto.

De ritual.

De mentira.

Near sabía que Mello también volvería por él. Pero con estandartes muy diferentes a los de la amistad. Porque, al fin y al cabo, si no los habían unido la afinidad ni las similitudes, deberían ser unidos por el desprecio y las diferencias. Lo que no le cabía duda era que, de una manera u otra, algo les había dicho que debían estar unidos.

—Ahh...

En cuanto tomó conciencia, Matt ya se había acomodado sobre él y comenzaba a penetrarlo. Es que si en el pasado a Matt se le hacían las noches demasiado intensas y breves, actualmente resultaban ser tan terriblemente insoportables como cualquier día corriente. Debía desquitarse de alguna manera de su infortunio.

—Lo-lo siento... ¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Te duele?—preguntó. Su consideración poco concordaba con sus actos, pues nada hizo que tuviera que ver con detenerse o amainar en su ímpetu.

—Algo... No te preocupes. Continúa.

Continuó. Pronto los jadeos inundaron el dormitorio. Algunos de placer, otros de dolor. Pero ninguno se detuvo, ni exigió que el otro se detuviera.

—Dime, Near... —dijo el pelirrojo, sintiendo que no tardaría en alcanzar el clímax. —Si te duele, ¿Por qué... Por qué haces esto?

Finalmente, la pregunta. La misma que aquellas paredes que habían albergado generaciones y generaciones de niños como ellos desde mucho tiempo atrás les habían oído formular. Esa, inútil y estúpida, aunque ahora su incierta respuesta les provocara más ansiedad que nunca. Porque ya no eran más que sombras tristes ocupando con torpeza el lugar de otro. Eso y nada más.

Near advirtió, quizá por motivo de un vacío pujándole desde adentro, una necesidad de confesarse. De purgarse, tal vez.

Tomando una bocanada de aire y apretando con fuerza las sábanas que sostenían sus manos, contestó:

—Porque yo también... extraño a Mello.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Y éste es el final final de la historia. Gracias a todos por haber leído.

Uff... Fue largo el camino, pero lo logé ;D


End file.
